Behind Her Smiles
by flaming witch of fire
Summary: Sakura has finally gotten her life on track, and things seem to be going well until the one she fears the most finds her. Fleeing, she discovers new friends, new enemies, and a new love. But will everything fall apart when fear rears it's ugly head again?
1. Shadowy Figure in the Stormy Night

Behind Her Smiles

**Behind Her Smiles**

**A/N- New story and I'd like to say Thank You to Habit for helping me with my plot line, new characters and all. Go check out her stories too! I hope you enjoy this story, especially for you.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Summary: **Sakura has finally gotten her life on track, and things seem to be going well until the one she fears the most finds her. Fleeing, she discovers new friends, new enemies, and a new love. But will everything fall apart when fear rears it's ugly head again?

**Chapter One: **Shadowy Figure in the Stormy Night

The wind howled as fat rain drops fell from the night sky to the ground below. There was noone around to hear the leaves crunching under his feet as he made his way to the cheery little house. He walked to the side of the beige stucco and pulled out his knife cutting the phone lines. There'd be no help this time, he smirked finding an open window.

Silently, he pushed the window open enough to haul his slender frame through. Lightning flashed behind him and he found himself in the middle of a sparsely decorated room. He heard the laughter of children a little way on and a wicked grin painted itself across his face. He entered the hallway pausing at the first door he came to. The room was painted pink, and filled with dolls and stuffed animals.

"A girl..." he whispered.

The next room was painted red, the blue blanket was covered with cars and rocket ships.

"...and a boy."

He seethed as he continued down the hall. When he heard a woman's voice, _her_ voice, rage may have lit his eyes, but his face wore a smug expression. He found her, it may have taken four and a half years, but he found her. He'd warned her she'd never be able to get away, too bad she didn't listen. He quickened his pace, staring straight ahead, neglecting to see the dump truck in the middle of the floor.

He closed his eyes and swore hopping up and down. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring into the face of a pink haired little girl. A miniature version of _her_.

The girl's face registered panic as she turned and ran into a brightly lit room screaming, "Mommy!"

"Shimatta," he muttered, following the girl.

There_ she _was, standing in the middle of the kitchen, a look of surprise on her delicate face. Her green eyes staring at him wide and disbelieving.

He crossed his arms and relaxed in the doorframe, "Sakura." He nodded casually, "Were you ever planning to fill me in on the secret? When exactly were you going to let me know that I'm a father?"

Tears filled her eyes as she shook her head, still not believing _he_ was standing there in front of her. "How? How did you find me?"

He smirked, straightening his stance.

"Poor Sakura," he chided. "You're supposed to be intelligent. Did you never figure out that as a member of a gang like Kanpeki, I will do **whatever** it takes to find someone?" He held out his hand, "come with me now and you'll suffer no punishment. Make things difficult, and...well, I can't guarantee that my kunai won't slip."

"Never." She hissed grabbing her cell phone and handing it to the little girl cowering behind her.

"Taytai, grab Ryuu and go hide, call the police. Remember how mommy taught you? Make sure you give them our address."

"Hai." the girl whispered, eyes wide with terror. She grabbed her brother who was crouched behind the kitchen counter and they ran left into a bathroom.

Once she heard the click of the lock, Sakura remembered to breathe. She balled her hands into fists never looking away from the black eyes of the man who had terrorized her for so long.

"Sakura-Chan, you won't get away this time," he said taking a step towards her.

"We'll see about that." She flew at him, fists clenched. She felt her hand make contact with his face, and watched him stagger slightly.

"You've kept up your training," he grinned spitting blood onto the floor. "So have I."

She ran at him again and he blocked, sweeping her legs and causing her to fall hard on her face. She rolled over to find him standing over her, kunai in hand.

"I told you not to make things difficult, I told you you weren't going to get away this time." As he raised the kunai, they heard it. The blessed sound of approaching sirens.

"Looks like I have, Sai." She grinned.

"For now. Don't get comfortable in your lie, Sakura. You belong to me. You'll realize that soon," he hissed. Turning, he ran for the sliding glass door and disappeared into the darkness. Sakura rose up from the floor and shuddered, that was way too close.

"Taytai, Ryuu!" She called knocking on the bathroom door, "come out. Everything's okay now." The frightened children came out, and Sakura held them close. Her eyes took in the warm yellow kitchen she'd painted herslf, the drawings that covered the refrigerator. The flowers that she'd grown in her own garden and placed lovingly in a vase on the table. This wasn't going to work anymore, this place was no longer safe. The doorbell rang jerking her from her thoughts.

Sakura walked to the front door, a child clinging to each hand.

"He ran out of the back door when he heard the sirens," she told the officers. Three went to search for the man while one stayed behind to take her statement.

Twenty minutes later, Sakura was on the phone with a travel agent buying three tickets to Konoha, Japan. The soonest flight was in five hours, that meant noone would be sleeping tonight. She hated to leave Los Angeles, but there was no way she could stay here. The children would just have to understand, maybe if she told them they were going on an adventure?

"Hey guys," she found the twins in Ryuu's room playing quietly. "We're going on an adventure, so I need you to pick a few toys that are the most important to you." She kept her voice cheerful, hoping they'd buy it. They did. After she packed three bags for each of the children and herself, Sakura called a taxi to take them to the airport.

After the cab driver loaded all their bags onto a trolley, Sakura paid him.

"Listen," she said holding two hundred dollars out to the gray haired man. "Mr. Franklin and his brother here request that you forget you've ever seen me and my children."

The cab driver grinned taking the money, "Mr. Franklin's in luck lady, I've got shit for a memory."

Sakura smiled and pushed the trolley into the airport. Once she and the twins were settled on the plane, she exhaled the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye.**


	2. The Flight and Flashback part 1

Behind Her Smiles

**Behind Her Smiles **

**Chapter Two: **The Flight and Flashback

With Taytai coloring, and Ryuu fast asleep beside her, Sakura began thinking of the events that led to them being on this eighteen hour flight to a place she'd never been, in search of a person she hoped was still alive. Tsunade had been a childhood friend of her mother's and lived in a village called Konoha in Japan. Sakura hoped her mother had been right, that Tsunade would help her. If not...a sudden chill caused her to shudder. If Sai could find her in a city as large as Los Angeles, how hard would it be to find her in a tiny village like Konoha?

_It was getting dark. Sakura cursed the early evenings of winter, then she cursed herself for offering to be a tutor after school. Still, it would look good on her collge applications. Pulling her jacket tighter she heard the footsteps again. She'd been hearing them for three blocks, but then this was Miami, lots of people walked around here. She shook her head, it was just the growing darkness was spooking her. She knew if she turned around she'd probably see some old dear carrying home some shopping, or someone walking home from work. What she didn't expect to see was a raven haired young man,about her age staring at her and smiling hungrily. She quickened her pace, and heard the footsteps behind her quicken as well. Deciding that the only way to get out of this was to end it herself, she stopped and spun around._

_"Can I help you?" She was pleased that her voice sounded braver than she felt._

_The black haired boy continued to smile as she felt large hands grab her roughly from behind. _

"_So is she the one, Sai?" A voice behind her asked, Sakura's eyes widened with fear. The one? _

"_Yes." The dark haired young man, whose name she now knew was Sai, walked up to her still smiling. The way his eyes roamed from her face to her neck, stopping at her chest before continuing down the rest of her body made her feel dirty and a little sick.. _

"_Let me go, I'm not 'the one', I don't even know you," she choked._

"_It doesn't matter if you know me." Sai's voice was silky, and the look in his eyes made Sakura cringe. "Let's go Kane," he said suddenly looking at the man behind her._

_Sakura felt herself lifted into the air and thrown unceremoniously over the gorilla's shoulders. _

"_Hey, put me down!" She cried, "help! Someone please help me!"_

_The sky was completely dark now, and the streetlight on the corner wasn't putting off enough light for anyone to see her even if they wanted to help. She felt the man holding her start running. For once, she was grateful that lunch was so long ago. The jostling upside down on top of the nausea from Sai's look would have caused her to throw up if there's been anything in her stomach._

_She heard a car door open, then, "hurry up Kane, get her in!"_

_Now or never, she thought. As Kane lowered her off his shoulder, her foot connected with Sai's face. She heard the crunch and his yelp before smashing her head into Kane's chin. The Goliath dropped her, and in that brief instant Sakura began to run. It didn't matter that stars were dancing in front of her or that she felt like she was going to pass out, she was free. She knew that in order to stay free, she had to keep running._

_She heard Sai scream, "get back here!" Before a car engine started and tires squealed behind her. She could taste blood in her mouth from biting her tongue when she used her head as a weapon. She bit down on it again, hoping the pain would help her stay conscious. Her thoughts were muddled, too many things were going on at once. _

_Why was this happening? Who were these guys and what did they want with her? Why was there noone on the street tonight? If she hadn't been so damn concerned about getting into a good college none of this would be happening! She cursed her ambition once more before realizing that home was only five blocks away. Damnit! This was not the time to start feeling woozy._

_She heard an engine stop and a car door slam, "help me please!" She cried, running headlong into a pair of arms. She looked up to thank her savior, but instead choked on a scream. Sai. Sai staring down at her with that same smile plastered on his face._

_"You should consider yourself lucky," he leaned down whispering in her ear. "Anyone else who dared to assault me like that would be killed without a thought."_

_She felt herself being shoved into a backseat where he joined her. He took a moment to make sure she was buckled in, and that made her smile slightly. For someone who'd just alluded that she could have been killed, it seemed almost ridiculous that he would care if she died should they get into a wreck. _

_"Drive," he said and the behemoth called Kane made a U-turn before speeding off in the direction opposite her house. _

_Her head was still pounding, and her mouth still tasted like copper, but the stares were starting to fade from her eyes. She turned to him and asked the most important question of her life._

"_Why?" _

_He looked into her eyes and shrugged, "because I chose you."_

_"You chose me? For what?"_

_He sighed, "you really should feel honored. Of all the girls here in Miami, and quite frankly, I could have my pick...I chose you. You're going to be my partner. My lover. You're going to be by my side everyday from here on in."_

_"You must be kidding," she looked around for a hidden camera, this had to be some sort of sick joke. "I'm seventeen, I'm still in high school. I-I-I'm going to college next fall." Her voice had risen an octave as disbelief turned to panic. "I can't be your lover, I don't even know you..." she ended weakly, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks._

_Sai remained silent._

_Sakura turned to stare out the window, "why me?" She asked the night sky._

He never did tell her why she was chosen, and it was a question that still haunted her five years later. She touched her son's sleeping head and smiled at her daughter, willing the plane to go faster.

_The car zoomed through the silent streets as Sakura prayed for a police officer, surely they were going over the speed limit, and that was eight red lights they'd run now! But this seemed to be the night that her guardian angel had made other plans. No cops, no witnesses, just a creep and his pet gorilla. The car began slowing down as they entered what at first seemed to be a tunnel, but once the car stopped she realized they were in some sort of parking garage. She looked at the man next to her and found him grinning like the cat who'd swallowed the canary. She shivered, something told her she was probably the canary._

_Kane turned off the engine and got out of the car first._

_"Welcome home," Sai whispered before her door was opened and she felt herself being lifted out and thrown over the giant's shoulders once more. _

_If she'd had any inkling of where she was or where she could find help, Sakura would have attempted another escape. As it was, being upside down made her head throb in earnest and she had to choke back the bile that flooded her throat. She struggled to remain conscious and pick up any clues as to her whereabouts._

_"Take her to my room while I go tell Sanjuro-sama that it's done," Sai paused and touched Sakura's head. She moaned as her vision was crowded with stars once more. "Get her something to eat and some ice for that lump on her head." _

_Sakura felt Kane bow and begin to walk away._

"Kane," Sai called. The giant stopped and turned, Sakura closed her eyes and clamped her lips together so she wouldn't vomit. "Make sure all of the phones are removed from the room." 

_Hearing that, Sakura's eyes shot open. In all the drama she'd completely forgotten about her cell phone! As long as the gorilla didn't check her bag she was as good as saved! For the first time in what seemed like forever she had hope, and that hope made her smile._

_She tried to count the turns they made on the way to Sai's room, but from her position she got confused and finally gave up. After a few minutes Kane paused before a large black door._

_"Welcome to your new home," she could hear the smirk in his voice as they entered. She just had time to take in the luxurious navy carpet before she was sat upright on a gold brocade sofa in a large suite. The behemoth walked over to a table and removed a phone before heading into what turned out to be a bedroom. The grin he wore as he brought out a second phone made Sakura want to kick his teeth in. He left without saying a word, but she heard him laugh as the lock clicked behind him._

_Sakura Haruno had worn her purse across her chest since she was twelve. Some of her friends thought it looked stupid, but at seventeen, she'd never been more gratefulto hold on to this one style faux pas. She had been able to keep her bag with her and that meant she still had her cell phone. Full bars? Three...that's okay, better than none._

_She punched in a number praying they were home, "pick up, pick up..." she chanted through three rings before she got her miracle._

"Hello?"

_"Mom?" Sakura whispered elated._

_"Sakura? Where the hell are you? Do you know how worried I've been? It's almost eight thirty..."_

"Mom, I've been kidnapped," she interrupted.

_"What?"_

_"I've been kidnapped! I left school around six, I was five blocks form home, mom you've gotta help me, call the police. I'm not sure where I am, but the car was black and it's parked in an underground tunnel. Please mom,help me..." Sakura had started crying, and forgot to whisper. "I don't know where I am...the guy's name is Sai, and they mentioned someone named Sanjuro. Please mom..."_

_The phone was ripped out of her hand, Sakura screamed as she looked up and saw the rage on her captor's face. Sai was holding her phone, she could hear her mother calling her name. He smiled as he put the phone to his ear._

_"I'm sorry mom," he sneered. "Sakura's been behaving very badly and has to be punished, so she has to go now."_

_"Let my daughter go you bastard," Sakura heard her mother scream before Sai turned it off._

_"I see where you get your fight from," he smiled as he rana hand down Sakura's tear-stained cheek. "But I meant what I said, you've been behaving very badly, and now you have to be punished."_

A/N- Hope you enjoyed it. Bye


	3. Flight and Flashbacks part 2

Behind Her Smiles

Behind Her Smiles

Chapter Three: Flight and Flashbacks

"Miss? Miss are you okay?"

Sakura's eyes opened and she saw the worried face of a flight attendant. She blinked a few times, "yes, I'm sorry, I must've been dreaming."

"You were screaming," the attendant smiled kindly. "Must've been one hell of a dream. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, thank you," Sakura replied.

The attendant nodded before walking away to help someone else. Sakura looked over at her kids who were still asleep, Taytai had her arm around Ryuu whose breath had created a smudge on the window. She smiled at them before settling back into her own pillow. Within minutes she was fast asleep.

_oooooooooooo _

_Sai threw her onto the bed, the rage that was in his eyes just moments before had been replaced. By what, she wasn't sure, but it made her tremble as he got closer. _

_"Please stop," She whispered. _

_"Silly girl," he smirked straddling her before whispering in her ear, "I haven't even started."_

_She felt his tongue trace her ear before sliding down the side of her neck. His breath was warm, and maybe if this was someone she knew and liked, it might even be pleasurable. But not like this, not with this stranger. A sharp pain on her neck brought her thoughts to a screeching halt, he'd nipped her. She didn't need a mirror to know she'd be bruised the next day. _

_Then suddenly he was kissing her. Alarm bells went off in her brain as his tongue tried to force it's way through clenched teeth. Since she refused to allow him entry, he bit her bottom lip. Her gasp of pain was all he needed to violate her mouth. She thought briefly about biting back, but as she still had no idea where she was, she let the thought slip by. She wanted to get out of this alive. She felt his hands on her breasts before she heard the ripping apart of her uniform's blouse. This was more than she could stand, and she began to cry, loud shuddering sobs. _

_Sai paused long enough to take her face in his hands. Using his thumbs to wipe away her tears, he gave her the first indication that he might just be human by smiling softly. _

"_Please stop," she begged. _

_He considered her as his left hand rubbed her thigh just below her skirt. Perhaps she'd had enough for today. He stood up and walked over to a dresser. He pulled the top drawer open and withdrew a red nightgown. He returned to where Sakura was still laying on the bed, tears streaming silently down her cheeks._

_"Put this on," he said tossing the gown into her lap. "I'm going to see what happened to your dinner. I should be back in about ten minutes, and consider this your warning, I will have no more of this deliberate misbehavior. If this gown isn't on by the time I get back, I will strip you down and put it on you myself. Easy way, or the hard way, the choice is yours." _

_Sakura stared at him as he left the room. Anger, fear, sadness all working together to make her numb. Her tears slowed as she removed her skirt and what was left of her blouse. She wanted to get through this, she wanted to get out of this alive, so she resolved to be completely obediant for as long as she had to. She smiled to herself, and then she'd let the asshole have it! _

_"That's better, you're even smiling," Sai nodded as he walked back into the room followed by a maid carrying a large covered tray. "Plotting my demise are you?" He smirked while the maid set the tray down and bowing, closed the door behind her._

_"Not at all," Sakura replied innocently. "Simply admiring your taste." _

_He patted the seat next to him and she sat down. _

_"I've been watching you for a few months, I like to think I've gotten to know your style. It's your taste that I wondered about."_

_Sakura tried desperately not to gag on so obvious a line, "you never did answer my question Sai," she met his black eyes with her own bright green ones. "Why me?" _

_Sai grinned, opened his mouth and shoved a piece of chicken into it._

_oooooooooooo _

Sakura struggled with the plastic wrapper on the sandwiches the flight attendants had handed out. Taytai pouted beside her, Ryuu had gotten the last of the tuna fish so she had no choice but chicken salad.

"I'm eating it too," Sakura sighed having finally gotten the damn thing open. "Don't you want to be a big girl like mommy?"

Taytai begrudgingly took the sandwich and viciously bit into it.

Sakura leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

_oooooooooooo_

"_You're my other half Sakura-chan," he'd finally replied. "You're intelligent, you're attractive," he traced a hand down her arm. "Flawless," he whispered admiringly. "You'll start training immediately. As a member of Kanpeki, my mate will have to be able to fight and if necessary, kill just as easily as I can. Then, once you've proven your worth, you'll have the honor of baring my children."_

_She couldn't help but gag that time._

_"What?" She finally sputtered, "What do you mean children? I'm seventeen! I'm going to college, I'm not ready to start having children!" In her shock, Sakura forgot all about her resolve to be obediant. "You must be kidding, there's no way I'm having your children!" _

"_You will, and you'll have them when I determine you're ready. Forget about college Sakura, forget about anything you had planned for yourself before today. You'll come to see that my plans for you are all that matters." He leaned in closely, his black eyes were like bottomless pits, and Sakura saw her future fading into them. "You have no free will anymore, " he whispered sending chills down her spine. "You are here simply because I choose you to be. Act up again and I might decide you're no longer worth the effort." _

_With that, he kissed her hard on the lips before once again leaving the room. The click of the lock sounded like a death toll in her ears. Feeling completely miserable, Sakura crawled onto the bed and hugged her knees. Her shoulders shook as she began sobbing again. Her life was no longer her own, all her dreams, all her plans. All the evenings she'd spent with her parents figuring out which college would be the best..her parents...Sakura wiped her eyes and prayed to whoever would listen that her parents would find a way to save her. _

_When she awoke the next morning, she discovered Sai asleep next to her. She briefly wondered how hard it would be to smother him with a pillow. How deeply was he sleeping? Would she be able to overpower him?_

_"You're planning again..." a smug voice invaded her thoughts. She looked down to find Sai grinning, "I'd try to stop that soon if I were you. For now I find it comical, but I can't guarantee I'll always feel that way."_

_oooooooooooo_

_After a month of training with a girl named Madoko, Sakura's fighting skills had improved dramatically. From time to time she wished she'd known some of these techniques that night...she consoled herself with the fact that one day she would use them against him. There were two girls who'd arrived before her, Natari and Samiko, and one who'd arrived a few weeks after her named Tagami. The foursome became fast friends, and whenever the opportunity presented itself, they'd whisper possilbe methods of escape. Every night Sakura went to bed alone, and every morning she found Sai in bed with her. He hadn't tried anything since that first night, and she considered herself lucky._

_Natari showed up for training one morning with blackened eyes and dried blood on her bottom lip. She could barely move, and when forced to raise a knee to defend herself, she'd cried out in pain. It didn't take long for the others to understand. Natari had been raped and beaten. She'd tried to exert free will, forgetting that she was now the property of her captor. She was a reminder as to what fate awaited them all should they try to disobey. After that morning, all talk of escape ceased._

_A week or so later, Sakura arrived early for training to find Tagami sitting on a bench talking to herself._

"_Yes, they're all here. Sakura Haruno, Samiko Hoshi and Natari Nioshu. Just like we thought, what's the plan of action sir?" The girl whispered. "I see, how long?" _

_"Tagami? Are you okay, who are you talking to?" Sakura asked, worried about her friend's sanity. _

_"Sakura?" Tagami's blue eyes shot up terrified, "oh, uh, what?" She asked suddenly distracted._

_Sakura heard a barely audible voice say "tell her."_

_Tagami sighed, "'Sakura, I know you think I'm sixteen, but I'm actually twenty-four. I'm an undercover agent sent here to find three missing girls. Mission accomplished," she smiled weakly._

_"Does this mean we're getting out of here?" Sakura could barely get the words out, she'd all but given up hope. Now she felt positively dizzy. _

_"In four days you'll be back with your parents," Tagami said. "But Sakura, I need you to keep this to yourself, try to act as normal as you can around Sai."_

_Sakura hugged her friend._

_"Thank you so much." _

_As the days dragged on, she became increasingly anxious. What if something happened, what if Tagami wasn't really an agent, what if it was all to test her loyalty. Sai would kill her for sure. As evening approached on the fourth day, Sakura felt like a deflated balloon. Not only was Tagami _**_not_**_ an agent, Sai was probably going to kill her that very night just to prove that he could. With a heavy heart, she pulled back the covers on the bed, may as well try to rest up before the inevitable. When Sai killed her it was sure to be slow and torturous with no chance of sleeping. _

_The first gunshot startled her, she looked around the room. Sai wasn't there, but the door to the hallway was open. The second and third gunshots were followed by screams and curses. She dressed quickly and made her way silently out into the hall._

_Crouched by a stairwell, she found Tagami with Natari and Samiko. The girls made their way quickly down the stairs, pausing just before entering the courtyard. An agent dressed in a dark blue suit handed Tagami a gun._

_"Status?" She asked._

_"Several agents are engaged in gunbattles with members of the Kanpeki gang. No one has seen Sanjuro, there's a possibility he's already gone." _

_Tagami nodded as she and the other agent opened the door to the deafening sounds of multiple gunfire. "Run for the gates, don't turn back!" She shouted over the noise, "your families are waiting for you!"_

_The girls didn't need to be told twice, they ran as fast as they could. In her exhaustion, Sakura fell slightly behind, but it was enough for Sai to step out of the shadows and grab her._

_"You're not going anywhere," he hissed in her ear. "What did I tell you would happen if you disobeyed me again?" _

_"Let her go Sai." Sakura heard a click and saw Tagami standing just behind Sai with her gun pointed at his temple. "Let her go now."_

_Sai smirked as he let Sakura go._

_"Now put your head down and run!" Tagami shouted as a bullet whizzed by Sakura's face._

_As she bolted for the gates, Sakura heard more shots and what sounded like a female's scream. She closed her eyes as she took her first breath of freedom. When she opened her eyes, she saw Samiko and Natari sitting in the back of different ambulances being checked over by paramedics. Older couples who must be their parents stood huddled near their daughters, tears of relief running down their faces. A green blanket was thrown around her shoulders, and she was being led to a third ambulance when she heard a familiar voice call her name._

"_Sakura!!"_

_Arms wrapped around her as she cried into her mother's shoulder, "Oh mom, I thought I'd never see you again."_

_"Thank god, thank god!" Her father kept repeating as he hugged her tight._

_"Young lady," her mother said turning suddenly serious. "You are giving up tutoring after school, do you understand me? I don't care how good it looks on a college application." _

_The three Harunos laughed as they began walking towards the waiting ambulance._

_oooooooooooo _

Sakura woke up to Taytai shaking her arm.

"Mommy, I need to go to the bathroom," she said.

"Okay dear, go ahead." She watched as Taytai made her way along the aisle to the bathroom, Ryuu had fallen back asleep. Sakura knew she should wake him and get him to at least try, but at the same time, she knew it was best to let a sleeping dragon lie. Moments later, Taytai sat back down and busied herself with a coloring book. Sakura ran her hand through her daughter's pink hair. She loved her children, no matter who their father was and how they came to be, she loved them and would do everything within her power to keep them safe, even if it meant giving up her own life...just like her parents had done.

_Almost eight months had passed since her abduction. Several members of Kanpeki had been arrested, but somehow Sai had managed to slip through the cracks. Her parents had assured her that he was long gone. Surely, they'd said, he wasn't stupid enough to come after her again. She was seeing a counselor to help deal with what she'd been through as well as the nightmares she'd been having. It was after a counseling appointment one afternoon that she came home to find the front door wide open and her parents tied to chairs with tape over their mouths.__  
_  
_"Mom! Dad!" She cried rushing over to them, she had pulled the tape off her mother's mouth when the woman yelled at her._

_"Sakura, get out of here!"_

_"Yes Sakura-chan, how about we get out of here?" There was a creak and the front door closed._

_Sakura's legs gave out and she fell to the floor as the dark figure of Sai loomed over her. _

"_What you do want from me?" She asked backing up into a wall. _

"_When are you going to get it? I don't want anything _**_from_**_ you," he sighed. "I simply want _**_you_**_."_

_"Leave my daughter alone you bastard!" Her mother screamed._

_Sai's smile was making Sakura nauseous. "I've said it before," he smirked. "I see where you get your fight from, but unfortunately for ol' mom and dad, if you don't come with me now I will have them both killed."_

_"You wouldn't..." she gasped._

_"I would. Daiki," he called over his shoulder. "Please come out and show the reluctant Miss Haruno what awaits her parents if she disobeys me."_

_A large blonde goon of a man holding a semi-automatic rifle stepped into the room and grinned at her with a mouthful of gold teeth._

_"Sakura," her mother shouted. "Don't do it, we'll be fine. Do NOT go back with him!"_

_"Daiki..." was all Sai said. A bang followed and Sakura's mother slumped silently in her chair._

_"No!" Sakura screamed as Sai grabbed her by the arm, pulling her from the room. Her last sight was of her father struggling to free himself as Daiki laughed._

_"You murderer!" She sobbed as Sai dragged her into her parent's bedroom and threw her onto the bed. What followed was still hard for Sakura to think about. She was screaming for her mother as her clothes were ripped off of her. When a second gunshot rang out she screamed in pain as Sai entered her. She felt his hands and lips all over her flesh and she choked on her own vomit. The pain between her legs was like fire, she felt like she was being ripped apart. She didn't know how long it lasted, she was alone in a world of death and blood and pain. Her parents were dead, and Sai...Sai was smirking at her as he buttoned his shirt. She felt a rage build inside her, she'd never hated someone so much in her life._

_"Ready?" He asked, still smiling._

_Before she could respond they both heard it. Sirens! Bless Ted and Ethel, her parent's nosy neighbors, they must've heard the gunshots! She felt a sense of satisfaction when she heard his panicked voice exclaim "shit!"_

_"Sai, c'mon, we've got to go!" Daiki called banging on the closed door. _

_"Gotta go," Sai said calmly. "Please don't try anything foolish like running away, I will find you. And then I'll have to punish you." He kissed her on the mouth and raced from the room. _

_Sakura grabbed her clothes off the floor and put them on, holding her top closed. She walked slowly into the livingroom. She saw the back of her parent's heads slumped forward, and she fell to the floor sobbing._

_"Sakura?" A voice called softly, "Sakura, are you okay?"_

_Sakura raised her head and looked into a pair of blue eyes she never thought she'd see again._

_"Tagami," she whispered struggling to stand._

_"Hey," the dark haired woman soothed. "Don't try to move too quickly. Are you hurt?"_

_As Sakura broke into fresh tears Tagami put her arms around the girl and held her close.___

_"Shhhhhhhh..." she said rocking her back and forth. "We'll get him soon."_

_oooooooooooo_

_Sakura spent the next two days in the hospital during which time her parent's house was processed for evidence, cleaned and put on the market. Sakura had no desire to return, and one of her classmates had a mother in real estate. Until it sold, Tagami invited Sakura to stay with her. She taught the younger woman how to shoot as well as turn ordinary objects into weapons. After a few months, it became clear that Sakura was pregnant. After a few more months, it became clear that she was pregnant with twins. In one of the most difficult decisions that Sakura had ever made, she decided to keep her babies and for now, give up the idea of college. Between the sale of her parent's house and their life insurance policies, she had plenty of money to live life comfortably for quite a long time._

_Tagami had become a type of parent to her and was there to help put together matching cribs as well as cut the cords when Taytai and Ryuu were born. She had seen Sakura through the first diaper changes and three in the morning feedings, her laughter a balm to the new mother's frazzled nerves. That's why when Tagami was cut down by one of Sai's goons Sakura grieved as though she'd lost her mother all over again._

Now, if anything, she was in even more danger. Now Sai knew he was a father.

**A/N**- Long chapter, the longest yet in this story. Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!


	4. Tsunade

Chapter four: Tsunade Chapter four: Tsunade 

Once the plane finally landed in Konoha, Sakura, Taytai and Ryuu were swept up in the crowd of other passengers heading for the baggage area. Sakura found a pushcart and ten minutes later with both twins on the verge of meltdown, their bags finally made it down the conveyor belt. After a quick stop at the airport bathroom, the small family headed toward the front doors and the line of taxis waiting outside. As the first rays of early morning sunlight appeared in the dark horizon, Sakura was approached by a porter who offered assistance getting her and her children into a cab.

"Yes, thank you," she replied. "I need a decent hotel in the college area."

Within five minutes Sakura and her children were sitting in a cab as their bags were being loaded in the trunk and the porter was giving instructions to the driver. A half hour later, the twins asleep on either side of her, Sakura found herself in front of Isoide Hotel.

"C'mon guys, it's time to wake up," she said softly, shaking each child's shoulder.

"Are we there yet?" Ryuu asked yawning.

"Yes," Sakura replied, "now come on. Taytai, you too."

"Thank you so much," Sakura smiled tipping the cabbie who'd placed their bags on the sidewalk in front of the hotel.

A doorman appeared with a trolley and loaded the bags onto it.

"Staying with us for a while ma'am?"

"Possibly."

Taking the twins' hands, Sakura followed the doorman to the desk where a cheery clerk was able to find a room on the third floor for Mrs. Ishino Yasukawa and her two children. Sakura smiled, thanked the clerk and paid in cash. After a short ride in the elevator, they opened the door to a neat little room painted a calming shade of blue. Without even pausing to change their clothes, the twins climbed into one of the two beds and fell fast asleep.

oooooooooooo

A few hours later as sunlight filtered softly into the room, Sakura once again checked the lock on the door and then went into the bathroom to get a shower. When she was done she stood in front of the mirror brushing her short pink bob and rehearsing what she would say. Once she felt confident enough, she got dressed, reached for her purse, and pulled out her mother's worn little phone book.

Flipping through the pages she found herself quickly on the page marked "T". Running her finger down the list of names she found the person she was looking for. Sakura sat down on the bed, took a deep breath and dialed the number. It rang four times before a sleepy voice spoke into the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hello," Sakura replied crossing her fingers. "Is Miss Tsunade there?"

"This is she."

"Miss Tsunade, do you remember a friend of yours, a woman named Sakuro Haruno?"

"Yes," Tsunade replied, all trace of sleepiness vanished. "Is she alright? Has anything happened to her? Who _is_ this?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm Sakuro's daughter."

"Sakura," Tsunade exhaled. "Don't scare me like that dear. How's your mother? She called me several times when you went missing, and then once after you were rescued. But you know, that was four and a half years ago. I've tried calling her since that last time, but the line was disconnected. Did your family move like I suggested? Is everything alright? That man's not still after you is he?"

"Oh Miss Tsunade," Sakura sighed trying hard not to cry. "My parents always told me that if anything happened to them you'd be able to help me."

There was the sound of breathing on the other end but otherwise no response.

"Miss Tsunade?"

"Sakura? Sakura dear, what happened to your parents?" Tsunade sounded like she had a head cold.

Tears poured silently down Sakura's cheeks as she briefly explained to her mother's old friend what had happened and why there had been no further communication from Sakuro.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," she finished. "I tried to handle things on my own, but then he found me again. I'm really scared Miss Tsunade. Can you help me?"

Tsunade's voice was shaking when she spoke again, "Sakuro's dead?"

"Yes, I'm really sorry I didn't contact you before now..." Sakura started before she was cut off.

"Shhhhh...now tell me, when is the soonest you can get to Konoha? Do you need money?"

Sakura smiled gratefully, "actually I'm already here. My flight got in early this morning."

"Good girl," the older woman replied. "Now, where are you?"

"I've got a room at the Isoide Hotel, on Ninja Avenue. Do you know it?"

"Yes, I have a friend who works near there. Listen, I've got to take a quick shower and then I'll come see you. Give me about an hour?"

"I'm on the third floor under the name Ishino Yasukawa. And Miss Tsunade, thank you."

Knowing that she had an ally allowed Sakura to feel truly safe for the first time in two days.

"Yasukawa, got it. You're a clever girl. Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

Sakura hung up the phone smiling. Things were going to be okay. Looking over at her still sleeping twins she sighed, now the hard part.

"Taytai, Taytai sweetheart, it's time to get up. Quickly, you need to get a bath." The little girl yawned, but complied.

Ten minutes later it was Ryuu's turn. The sleeping dragon grumbled but eventually did as he was told. By the time Tsunade arrived, all three were dressed and waiting.

Even though she was expecting a guest, when the knock finally came Sakura, whose nerves were completely frazzled, jumped. Pressing a finger to her lips so the twins would be quiet, she called out, "Yes?"

"Mrs. Yasukawa? It's Tsunade."

A look through the door's peep hole showed Sakura a blonde woman about her height with large breasts.

"Tsunade?" She asked opening the door a crack.

The blonde woman smiled warmly and Sakura found herself pulled into an embrace.

"You know," Tsunade said holding Sakura by the arms and looking her over, "you look just like your mother. But those eyes." Tsunade peered into Sakura's bright green eyes. "Those eyes belong to your father."

Sakura smiled, pleased.

"Now, I think the best thing for you to do is come stay with me while we figure everything out. Are you hungry? I make a mean omelette."

"Well," Sakura hesitated. "Are you sure you have the room?"

"Of course, I have a guest room that would be just perfect for you."

Sakura bit her lip, "but it's more than just me. You see..."

"Mommy, I'm hungry, is this lady going to make us breakfast?" Ryuu called.

"Does she have Pop Tarts?"

"You have children?" Tsunade asked wide-eyed.

"Two, I have twins." Sakura confessed. She opened the door wider and called to her children, "Ryuu, Taytai. Come here and say hello to our friend Miss Tsunade."

"Hello there," Tsunade smiled at the children who suddenly decided to play shy behind Sakura's legs. "His?" She asked addressing Sakura.

The younger woman nodded.

"No matter, they're also yours. And they're Sakuro's grandchildren." She grabbed Sakura's hand and held it tightly. "Didn't I mention that I have two guestrooms? Now, get your things. Ryuu, can you hand me a few suitcases? I'll meet you in front of the hotel after you check out."

Oooooooooooo

"Hey kids, why don't you go play outside for a little while until breakfast is ready?" Tsunade asked as the small group entered her house.

The children looked outside where she was pointing and saw a playset complete with swings, twisty slide and a sandbox.

"Can we mommy?" They asked, faces alight.

"Go ahead," Sakura smiled. "But be careful."

Once the sliding glass door closed behind them, Sakura followed Tsunade into the kitchen and sat at the table watching the older woman busy herself with making breakfast.

"Tea?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, please. Can I help with anything?"

"No, just sit and rest. It seems to me that you've had enough excitement to last a few lifetimes. But tell me this," Tsunade's brown eyes met Sakura's green ones.

"Your children. It was a forced pregnancy wasn't it?"

"Do you mean was it rape?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, he raped me. The same day he killed my parents."

Tsunade's eyes filled with tears as she walked over to Sakura. Setting down the mug of tea she smiled sadly at the younger woman and hugged her tight. Sakura let herself be held as she sobbed into Tsunade's shoulder. Emotions she'd kept buried for years, all the fear and pain she'd kept carefully locked inside for so long came bursting to the surface. After several minutes she was finally able to speak.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. Even when I went into labor, I still didn't know. But once I saw them, I fell in love. They were so perfect and innocent. I thought that as long as he never found out," she sighed.

"I thought we'd be safe."

"But he found you."

Sakura nodded, "luckily the kids knew how to call the police."

"Did he mention to them that he was their father?"

"He may have, but I don't think they realized what was going on."

Tsunade nodded and after an affectionate squeeze on the shoulders, went back to making breakfast. The women were quiet for a few minutes, Sakura drank her tea and inhaled the comforting aroma of eggs cooking.

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked breaking the silence. "Are you still thinking about going to college to become a doctor?"

"I wish I could," Sakura smiled remembering all the big plans she'd had before Sai forced his way into her life. "But between not finishing my Senior year, and having two small children, I think that's a dream that needs to be forgotten."

"You took your SAT's right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Did you get a decent score?"

"1475."

Tsunade turned around smiling brightly, "You **are** smart, your mom always said that you were. Don't give up on your dreams just yet, you'll find things are a bit different here..."

Oooooooooooo

Sai smiled as the sound of his steps echoed through the silent halls of Kanpeki's new headquarters. It may have taken four and a half years, but he'd found her. The silly girl trying to live her silly little life away from him with her children..._his_ children. That thought caused his fists to clench at his sides, but the smile stayed firmly in place. Now she'd run off again and taken his children with her. But just like before, it was only a matter of time he told himself.

"So where did she go?" He asked entering a small room with about eight people seated at computers. There was a steady rhythm of clicking as the industrious little ants went about their Intelligence work.

"We're working on it sir," a small wiry man Sai knew to be the department head, answered bowing. "We should have something for you in just a..."

"I found her sir," a woman in glasses called from her computer. "She's in Japan," the woman paused peering at her screen. "A town called Konoha."

Sai smiled widely walking over to a world map.

"Didn't I tell you that you can't hide from me, Sakura-Chan?," He laughed stabbing a thumb tack onto the word "Konoha".

A/N – I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to my Beta Reader InosBane for the fixing the chapters up to this one. I'll see you fans with more chapters soon.. Bye


	5. Day one in a new place part 1

Behind Her Smiles

A/N- Thank you crescent-moon-demon for beta reading chapter. Here is the next installment to Behind Her Smiles.

Chapter one: Day one in a new place part 1

"Sakura, wake up!" cried out Tsunade, whom had being trying to wake up Sakura of the last ten minutes.

"Mmmmh," muttered Sakura as she just turned over and placed the blanket onto of her head.

Tsunade finally gave up trying to wake Sakura up with words, walking to the bathroom. When she returned, it was with a bucket of cold water, which she promptly poured over Sakura's head. Screaming from the cold water, Sakura jumped out of bed. She turned to glare at the person that had so rudely woken her, seeing a grinning Tsunade holding an empty bucket.

"Tsunade!" growled Sakura.

"What?" Tsunade innocently asked.

"Run, and run fast." Sakura warned, soaked with cold water and with an angry expression on her face.

"Sakura, you can't scare me," replied Tsunade, standing calmly where she was.

"Really?" Sakura grinned as she rushed forwards, throwing punches and kicks at Tsunade, who was dodging them all. Panting after a few minutes, Sakura stopped her assault. "Wow, you dodge all of my punches and kicks. How?"

"I know Taijutsu too you know, but I'm older and more experience then you. Now get ready for some work and then college," said Tsunade, turning and walking away from Sakura.

Jolting at the words, Sakura raced into the bathroom, taking a fast shower and then hurrying to change into her college uniform; which consisted of a matching white skirt and shirt, with a red sailor's ribbon that had white strips. Once she had finished getting dressed, she started down the halls, stopping at one of two doors. Opening the closest one, she slipped inside, walking over to the bed that held her baby girl.

"Taytai, Sweetie, wake up," Sakura called softly, shaking her daughter's shoulder.

"Mommy," the little girl replied, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Taytai, wake up and get that nice yellow dress on," Sakura said, walking out of her room.

Walking to the other room, Sakura opened the door, seeing her little boy still fast asleep with the dragon that she had gotten him. Tip toeing over to him, Sakura shook his shoulder but was forced to pull back when a hand came flying her way. Shaking her head, she moved back in, shaking his shoulder yet again. This time, she caught his arm. After letting it go, Sakura tickled his sides, making Ryuu laugh hard.

"Mommy, stop!" Ryuu gasped.

"Ryuu, it's time to wake up now." Laughing, Sakura pulled her fingers away from Ryuu's sides.

"But mommy, five more minutes please?" he asked, with a big smile on his face.

"No Ryuu, get changed please; into your blue pants and red Spiderman shirt, " she said as she walked out of the room.

Continuing the rest of the way down the hall, Sakura stepped into the kitchen; getting started on making herself some coffee and the children some food. With breakfast ready -whole wheat toast, yogurt with bananas for Taytai and apples for Ryuu in them- she placed the dishes on the table; just as she heard two little feet walk into the kitchen.

"Thanks mommy," Taytai and Ryuu said together, sitting at the table and munching away at their breakfast.

"You're welcome, my sweeties." She sighed as she sat down to eat her own breakfast.

As Tsunade walked in, she smiled at them all, and took a seat next to Sakura and Ryuu.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Tsunade, getting up to get some coffee too.

"I don't know. Maybe I can get into a part time job and try to found a daycare for Ryuu and Taytai, and then go full time," she said.

"Oh no you're not," Tsunade replied.

"Why not?" asked Sakura.

"'Cause I got you a part time job and daycare for the twins, and you have college at 9:00 am today. Thank goodness," Tsunade was quick to answer.

"Really? You did all that? When; how?" Sakura turned to look at Tsunade, disbelief and amazement on her face.

"In the morning and 'how' for which one?" the older woman asked in return.

"All," replied Sakura.

"Well I know the daycare lady there. She's my best friend -Shizune- and she's also given you a job there too. She needs help at 6:30 to 8:30 and 3:15 to 7:15. As for the college, well, that's because I'm the principle," Tsunade explained.

"Thanks Tsunade. I should have come sooner." Sakura smiled in gratitude.

"Mommy, it is time to go," Taytai piped up.

"By the way you don't start until after your college today," Tsunade added, grinning.

Nodding her head at her, Sakura just smiled at Tsunade. "Well we should get going then." Rising up from the table, Sakura collected her dishes and walked over to the sink.

Ryuu and Taytai followed their mother to the sink, placing their dishes in there as well. Turning around to see their mother hugging Tsunade, they were quick to rush over, both hugging Tsunade around her legs too.

"Thanks Ryuu and Taytai," she said to them, giving them a hug back.

After getting ready, Sakura, Tsunade and the twins were out the door and heading to the car. The twins were placed in their car seats, with Sakura riding in the passenger's seat and Tsunade driving. Once they were all buckled in, Tsunade started the car, heading off to the daycare centre.

Parking, Sakura and Tsunade got Ryuu and Taytai out of the car seats and walked to the front door. A sign there read, "Ring bell". Sakura placed her slender finger on the doorbell and press down on it. After waiting for a few moments, a middle aged lady with short black hair came out of the building and to the door to greet them.

"Hi Tsunade-sama," she said warmly. "This must be Sakura. The one that you were talking about."

"Yes she is," Tsunade said back to the woman. "Sakura, this is Shizune; the director and owner to the college and neighborhood daycare."

"Hi Shizune-sama. Thanks for letting my children and I use your daycare, and for giving me a job here too," Sakura greeted.

"Its fine," Shizune said back to Sakura.

"Shizune... before I start, you need to know something about the children and I," Sakura hesitantly added.

"I know it already Sakura," Shizune gently interrupted. "I've already discussed everything with Tsunade. Your presence here, and your children's', will be kept secret. The other caretakers have been informed as well."

"Tsunade, thanks, and thank you Shizune as well. Most centers I went to couldn't understand how important it was this remain a secret," replied Sakura as she looked at both women. After a few moments, Sakura nodded to Shizune and Tsunade to go in ahead and talk some more.

Walking in the daycare center, Sakura noticed right away that it was much bigger from what it appeared on the outside. Already, she could see four rooms on the main level and there was about three more levels to the daycare. Taking the hands of Ryuu and Taytai, Sakura walked into the office part of the first room.

"Ryuu and Taytai, this is Shizune. She's the director and owner to the daycare where you and me are now. If anything happens here, tell her and she will tell me. Understood?" she asked.

"Yes mommy," came the obedient reply.

Nodding at their answer, Sakura straightened up. "We should go to college now Tsunade," she said, turning to the older woman.

"Yes Sakura. Goodbye Ryuu and Taytai," Tsunade said, as she walked out the door.

"Bye sweeties, see you very soon," Sakura said. She hugged each of them twice and gave them a kiss on their cheek.

Following Tsunade down the halls to the front door, Sakura smiled at the thought of finally having a new life; hoping against hope that HE would never found them this time. Outside, they headed straight for the car, opening the door, and safely sitting inside of it.

"Tsunade... do you think he'll found me again?" Sakura asked, unable to quell the bit of doubt within her as she looked ahead to the gates.

"Sakura, I will protect you and your children. I promise," Tsunade assured her. "I have two other girls like you at the college right now."

"Really? I wonder how they are?" Sakura pondered over this in her mind as the engine started, car moving towards their final destination that morning.

A/N- Okay here is the next chapter. Part 2 will be after Sai's chapter called Reminiscing. It's how he got into the gang and what he did to know Sakura without her knowing it. Thanks again and sorry for the wait for this chapter. I had a little trouble. And it does will be in two parts. Bye


	6. Sai reminiscing Part One

Behind Her Smiles

A/N- Here is chapter six. Thank you to me beta reader named crescent-moon-demon for looking over this chapter for me.

Chapter Six: Sai reminiscing Part One

As Sai looked at the map of the world, his mind went back to his first killing; the murder of his mother and father, that was his initiation into the Kanpeki gang. Boy, he hated them both equally from the time he was ten years old. Why? He really couldn't understand why; he just did. But remembering them, reminded him of the first time he met a Kanpeki member, before he had killed his parents.

_Flashback_

_"Sai? Are you Sai?" A man with a long black cape over his over his head approached the child, talking to him._

_"Yes," he replied slowly, looking at the man suspiciously._

_"Good. You are a hard boy to find. Now let's get down to business," the stranger began. "My leader thinks you can be a member of Kanpeki, the deadly gang in Miami."_

_"What?" Sai asked, still looking at him._

_"Well?" The man looked back at him, impatient for a proper answer._

_"Yes, but what do I have to do to get in this Kanpeki?" the child questioned, curious._

_"The requirement is killing two peopling that you detest," the man answered. "Come to this address; don't be late." He handed Sai a piece of plain paper with a location and time written on it._

_Flashback end_

The memory had been standard fare, and nothing truly special; a bland moment in time, heralding the step into his new life. Sai focused his attention back to the map in his hands, continuing to study it for a long period of time. 'Soon Sakura, soon,' he thought, smirking in anticipation. A frown was quick to pull down at his lips though as his mind went back to his first killing.

_Flashback_

_"Son, please stop!" cried his father, holding onto his dead wife._

_"No father," Sai whispered, pulling the trigger again. With a 'BANG 'and thud, his father lied on the ground, dead as well. He had just passed the test that was given to him._

_The boy placed his gun back in his pocket and raced out the door before anyone could see him. Running down the streets and back alley ways, he came to the check point. Stopping and taking a look around, he saw that three others -like himself- were standing there too, but one was covered with blood from his nose and face._

_"Sai... just in time," said a voice from behind him._

_Spinning around, Sai reached for the gun in his pocket, pulling it out and aiming at the man with the long black pants and a black cape covering him. Unconcerned about the firearm pointed at him, the man turned his attention to the other three children, nodding at them. "Sai, Daiki, Kane and Taichi," he started, addressing each of them by their names, "You all have proven yourself capable of killing a person now. This is a vital asset. Are you ready to be a Kanpeki member?" he asked._

_With various mutters of 'yes' as his answer, the stranger smiled. "Then Welcome to Kanpeki Boys."_

_Flashback end_

Sai watched at the working ants, doing their best to get a last minute flight to Konoha until he heard, "Sir, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Sai demanded, glaring at the man.

The man gulp with fear, knowing that if he said a wrong word to Sai, he would be dead before he could say anything else. Sai had done it before, when another member had tried explaining why he had been unable to locate Sakura Haruno -the woman he'd picked to be his wife, girlfriend, or whatever he wanted her to be- after she'd disappeared. He had killed him on the spot by slitting the other man's throat, right before everyone's eyes.

"The next available flight isn't for another week," the subordinate gulped, catching that mad, murderous look.

"Why?" Sai asked calmly.

The man scrambled to reply quickly. "Sir, because they said that they don't have room for any more passengers until next week."

"Hn," Sai scowled. "Fine, a week it'll have to be, but have twelve seats bought for the next flight. I'm bringing a few others to help out."

"Y-yes sir," the other said, hurrying back to the phone and talking to the informative on the line, placing an order of seats for twelve people. "Sir, it's all taken care of but your flight isn't all the way to Konoha. It has three stops to drop off at on the way," the man hesitated to add, head turned to the ground, waiting to feel death on him now for this extra bit of unfortunate news.

No such thing happened.

"Good," was all Sai said as he walked out of the room.

_Flashback_

_A year had passed since Sai joined the gang; going from mission after mission, working his way up from a grunt to a master assassin in Kanpeki. Then one mission, he was called into his boss's office. As Sai walked down the hallways he saw some other members stop and bow to him as he passed._

_Coming closer to his boss's office, he saw Daiki coming out of the room, with a smirk on his face. The older boy walked by Sai and nodded to him, as Sai continued on his way to the door. He knocked once, hearing a faint, "Come in." At the command, he walked in, noticing his boss looking at his computer._

_"Sai, you have been with us for a year now. Correct?" the man began._

_"Hai," Sai replied._

_"Good," the leader responded._

_"Here is your next target," the man continued, smirking at him. He handed the boy a page with the picture of a pink haired girl in the upper left corner. "This girl is going to be you're ... Whatever you call her. She is yours for life, but that is if you want her."_

_Sai looked at a picture of a pink haired girl, around his age, glancing quickly over the additional information. "Sir, hai, I want her," he smirked, already excited about his newest target._

_"Good, but over the next four years you have to watch her -and I mean watch her-for all the tiny information, to see what she likes and dislikes," his leader ordered._

_"Hn," Sai replied, his eyes still glued to the girl's file as he walked away from his boss._

_Flashback end_

"Sai, I have a job for you to do before you go and get her and your children," Sanjuro said, interrupting the other man from his thoughts.

"Hai, what is it?" Sai asked flatly.

"Here," Sanjuro replied, handing over a folder with names and pictures filling it.

Sai quickly looked through it and shrugged indifferently. "So you want me to do this within a week?"

"Yes and no. Five out of twenty that you have there you can take care of this week, but the rest are in Konoha. Be careful," Sanjuro cautioned as he walked away from Sai.

Nodding his head, Sai went back to his room, packing his swords and guns into a bag. Soon, after he had packed his weapons, Sai walked over to his double bed and sat down, looking over the pictures of his targets. He almost didn't realize the time pass, until it was almost two in the morning. Closing the folder, Sai lost himself in his memories, thinking about how he stalked Sakura for four years, before he'd had the chance to kidnap her from her parents.

_Flashback_

"_Sai, Sanjuro wants to see you now," a lower member called out casually._

_Finishing the last of his rounds into the practice dummy, Sai nodded, taking off his ear plugs and placing the gun down at his station. Walking to the door, he glanced back at the member. "Clean this up," he ordered. With that, Sai walked right out and started on the way to his leader's office._

_It didn't take long for him to get there; knocking on the door and waiting for the usual "Come in", he entered. _

_"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Sai asked._

_"Yes. It is time to get Sakura Haruno," his leader, named Sanjuro, replied, grinning at him._

_"Hai, sir. I'll bring someone with me though to drive, yes?" It wasn't so much a question as a statement._

_"You may bring someone but make sure you are hidden from any other people," Sanjuro ordered as he waved his hand at Sai, indicating that he was done talking with him._

_Bowing at his leader, Sai walked out and down the walls to get Kane, another member. Telling him about the mission and giving his orders to Kane, Sai headed back to his room, making sure that he had everything prepared for when he brought Sakura home._

_End of flashback_

A/N- It would have been too long to write it all. Next part will out soon. Enjoy this chapter. Bye


	7. Sai's reminiscing Part Two

Behind Her Smiles

A/N-All the flashbacks are from chapters two and three and are in Sai's Pov. I hope you will enjoy it. Thank you to my beta reader named crescent-moon-demon for beta reading chapter. Thanks again. Enjoy the chapter as much as you can. Bye

Chapter Seven: Sai's reminiscing Part Two

Flashback

Sai followed Sakura from school, hidden in the shadows, only making sounds when he wanted her to be scared. Lit by the glow of a few street lamps, he waited for the right time to make his move on her.

He stared hungrily at her as she began to panic now that he'd made his presence known, making a motion so slight with his hand that it went unnoticed. He knew that the picture he owned of the girl would never be as beautiful as what he was seeing right now.

Hearing her word something akin to " Can I help you?", Sai just stared at her; his smile twisting unnaturally until he saw two large hands wrap around her from behind, trapping her.

"So is she the one, Sai?," Kane asked. Seeing her fear was like the sweetest of flavors to him. Sai hoped that she would let that go after he had taken her.

"Yes," Sai replied.

The young man walked up to her, the smile still stretched wide across his face. His eyes roamed from her terrified face to her thin neck, pausing for a moment at her chest, before continuing down the rest of her body. Everything about her -from her slender frame, to the thin layer of sweat building on her pale skin- was enough to stir his lust.

Sakura struggled fruitlessly in Kane's grasp, trying to get free. "Let me go!," she choked. "I'm not 'the one'; I don't even know you!"

"It doesn't matter if you know me." Sai's voice was silky, and the look in his eyes made her cringe. "Let's go Kane," he said suddenly, looking at the man behind her.

"Hey, put me down!," Sakura shrieked as she was thrown over the thug's shoulder. "Help! Someone, please, help me!"

Sai walked in front of Kane as they made their way to the black car tucked out of sight farther down the street; the girl screaming hoarsely into the night sky, hoping someone would come and save her. Sai chuckled at the thought. He had made sure that no one would be on this street, at this specific time.

Heading directly for the driver's side, Sai called over the hood to his assistant." Hurry up Kane, get her in!" The other man nodded, shifting Sakura as he bent to open rear passenger side door. Neither had been expecting the girl to twist so suddenly, kneeing Kane in the stomach before head butting him. Something crunched sickly as Sakura was dropped back to the ground; Kane lifting both hands to his bloody face.

Cursed loudly at her, Sai scrambled around the car just as Sakura bolted. His hand lashed out to grab her but he missed, by a few miserable inches or so.

"Get back here!," he screamed in rage. Hissing as she continued to run, Sai ran for the passenger's seat, throwing open the door and sliding inside. "Kane," he ordered, "Get in now and chase her down!"

Kane wiped at his face messily, running around the other side of the car and jumping into the empty seat.

As the car leaped forward, Sai allowed himself a small smirk of triumph. His girl was fast, true, but she would never outrun a car. "Cut her off, Kane," the young man demanded, counting the blocks as Kane zipped dangerously through the empty streets. Sakura was well on her way to being home by now, but he was not letting her go so easily. The girl was his to keep.

No one could have her but him.

The entire car bounced as Kane swerved into a smaller rural street; the smell of burning rubber filling the air as the man twisted the wheel again sharply, forcing the car to screech to a hazardous stop, blocking the road. Not wasting a moment, Sai threw his door open, leaping out of the car just as Sakura turned the bend, still sprinting at full speed. Horror flashed in her green eyes a second before she collided with the gangster; Sai's arms clamping around her tightly as they fell back against the car. The smirk was present on his face again as he looked down at the terrified girl staring up at him, his hand snapping up and over her mouth, silencing her following scream.

"You should consider yourself lucky," he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Anyone else who dared to assault me like that would be killed without a second thought."

Sai shoved her into the back seat, looking around quickly to see if anyone had been watching, before climbing into the back as well. Taking a few moments to first buckle in a struggling Sakura and then himself, the young man turned his attention to the window.

"Drive," he commanded in one word to his awaiting assistant. Kane nodded, before shifting gears and guiding the car out of the cramp side street.

Watching the scenery pass by, Sai let himself slip into an indulgent daydream, relishing the moment when him and his chosen one would finally embrace each other intimately. He was enjoying himself too until a voice piped up, dragging him away from his thoughts.

She'd given up. Slumped over weakly in her seat, Sakura glanced at the stranger sitting beside her, so calmly staring out the window as if he didn't have a care in the world. As if he had no qualms at all about the fact that he had randomly plucked a girl out of the streets...

"Why?"

The stranger turned to her, looking straight into her eyes and shrugged. "Because I chose you," he replied.

A chill ran down Sakura's spine.

"You chose me? For what?," she demanded, her anger rising alongside her fear.

Sai sighed. "You really should feel honored. Of all the girls here in Miami -and quite frankly, I could have my pick-I chose you. You're going to be my partner. My lover. You're going to be by my side everyday from here on in."

"You must be kidding." Sakura twisted uselessly in her seat, have hoping that a hidden camera would pop out from somewhere; assure her that this all had to be some sort of sick joke. "I'm seventeen; I'm still in high school. I-I-I'm going to college next fall." Her voice had raised an octave as disbelief turned to panic. "I can't be your lover, I don't even know you...," she ended weakly, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

Sai remained silent.

Trapped and beginning to feel the entire weight of her situation, Sakura turned to stare out the window, whimpering "Why me?" to the night sky.

End of flashback

Sai smiled as he thought back to that night. He had never told her the real reason, and he never would, until she said those words to him first. Making sure that he had all his clothes and papers packed up, the young man walked out of his room and down the hallways of the hide out. There was still the matter of the men he would need to select for this mission to take care of.

Sai looked at the folder that the master had given him. Most of the targets were from two rival gangs, called the Bloody Sharigan and Akatsuki, and he was under direct orders to kill them all.

He would need a worthy crew to handle such hits. Already Kane, Daiki and Taichi were coming; now he needed only eight more. But first, Sakura. She would be his again.

FLASHBACK

The car zoomed through the silent streets uninterrupted as Kane drove through red lights and stop signs; just as Sai had planned. Smirking to himself in victory, the gangster let his gaze drift over to his captive. His grin grew when Sakura turned her head away, unable to stand the feel of having her body so lecherously studied. Sai knew that the girl was very smart, so he would have to keep a eye on her until he could trust her, but for now he was content to just look at her. Having just come from school, Sakura was dressed in a simple short skirt and a button-up blazer. The young man didn't quite know what was under the blazer, but the way the clothes hugged her curvaceous frame made Sai harden. He really was ready to take her but he didn't want to her to hate him more than she already did.

It wasn't long before the car was slowing down; the vehicle turning into a tunnel. Kane turned off the engine as they came to a complete stop, climbing out of the car first.

"Welcome home," Sai whispered before her door was opened. Kane reached into the backseat, pulling Sakura out and throwing her over his shoulder again. The young man almost felt a bit sorry for his wife-to-be having to humiliated in such a way, but it was the safest place for her to be and it ensured that she wouldn't be able to escape any more.

"Take her to my room while I go tell Sanjuro-sama that it's done," he ordered of the subordinate. Sai paused as he moved closer to the pair, a hand resting on Sakura's head. Feeling around, Sai heard her moan in pain as his fingers pressed against a bump on her head. "Get her something to eat and some ice for that lump on her head."

Kane bowed and begin to walk away from Sai but paused when the young man called after him.

"And Kane," Sai added, "Make sure all of the phones are removed from my room."

Turning in the opposite direction, Sai wondered momentarily where Sakura's purse was, but as it wasn't all that important, he brushed the issue aside, continuing on to his boss's office.

End of Flashback

Sai rested his arms on the table as he scanned through some folders, looking over each file's credentials, searching for the remaining eight men he needed for this mission. From behind, he heard the door open up, interrupting him from his work.

"Sai," came his boss' voice, "Sorry but there is something that I would like you to do."

"What?" Sai asked, turning to face the other man.

"There is a mission that will need your expertise. It'll be long, so I've already cancelled the flight and re-booked it for next month. Before you say anything, this is an order, and I will add that waiting will make capturing Sakura again easier. If she believes that you will not find her, she will let her guard down... she will weaken. Make her think that you not coming so soon and you are sure to triumph," the older gangster explained with a grin.

Sai mulled over the words, noting that it was a good strategy. Nodding his head, the younger man smirked as he rose to his feet, heading for the small table on the side of the room set with tiny refreshments and a pot of coffee. "What kind of mission?," he inquired as he grabbed a plate.

"I'll tell you after you've eaten. Come to my office and we'll discuss the details." Turning, the older gangster left the room, once more leaving Sai by himself. Nibbling on a piece of meat, the youth thought back to that day when he went to Sanjuro's office after kidnapping Sakura, only to return to his room and find his wife-to-be on a phone with her mother. What followed next was a punishment that Sai was disappointed he had to give.

FLASHBACK

Sai walked into Sanjuro office after he heard a faint, "Come in", approaching the desk. He bowed at the waist before lifting his head once more." Sir, she's here now," he announced.

"Good" Sanjuro replied, not taking his eyes off of his work. "You are free until I call you."

Sai nodded his head, exiting the office and hurried back down the halls to his room and Sakura. Already, he was thinking of how to make the girl more comfortable and the best way for her to accept her new life willingly.

Coming up to his room, the young man heard faint whispering coming through the door. Sakura was talking to someone.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" Sakura whispered, elated.

Sai pressed his ear to the door, shocked. Her mom? How did she call her? Then the gangster remembered: Her purse. She must have hidden it from them, along with her cell phone. Gritting his teeth, Sai listened distractedly as an older woman's voice spoke up next.

"Sakura? Where the hell are you? Do you know how worried I've been? It's almost eight thirty..."

"Mom, I've been kidnapped," she interrupted.

"What?"

"I've been kidnapped! I left school around six, I was five blocks from home... Mom you've got to help me; call the police, anyone, please. I'm not sure where I am, but the car was black and it's parked in an underground tunnel. Please mom, help me..." Sakura had started crying, her voice rising as her fear made itself known again. "I don't know where I am...the guy's name is Sai, and they mentioned someone named Sanjuro. Please, mom..."

Enough was enough; she'd told her mother too much. The youth stormed into the room quickly, ripping the cellphone out of the girl's hand. Sakura screamed as she looked up and saw the rage on her captor's face, unable to flee as Sai grabbed her arm with his free hand. Sai was still holding her phone, and over her own terrified weeping she could hear her mother calling her name. Sneering as he put the phone to his ear, the gangster pulled Sakura closer, pinning her against his chest.

"I'm sorry mom," he said smoothly into the phone, "Sakura's been behaving very badly and needs to be punished, so she has to go now."

"Let my daughter go you bastard," Sakura heard her mother scream before Sai ended the call.

"I see where you get your spirit from," he smiled as he ran a hand down Sakura's tear-stained cheek. "But I meant what I said. You've been behaving very badly, and now you have to be punished."

Sai threw her onto the nearby bed, the rage that was in his eyes just moments before replaced by something else. By what, the girl wasn't sure, but it made her tremble as he stalked closer.

"Please, stop," she begged.

"Silly girl," her captor smirked, straddling her before whispering lowly into her ear, "I haven't even started."

His tongue traced the shell of her ear before sliding down the side of her neck. His breath was warm as he nipped at the heaving flesh, licking at each bite to soothe the irritation. Pausing for a moment, Sai studied the mark he gave her with pride, tracing the mark again with his tongue before moving back up to her trembling lips. He captured the soft petals against his own, kissing her furiously as both lust and rage made themselves present in the normally tender display.

Sai lick against her lips impatiently, wanting to taste her, but Sakura refused to give him entrance. With a growl, he forced his tongue through clenched teeth, scrapping his teeth along her mouth enough to get the young woman to gasp in pain. Immediately, Sai took the chance granted to him, sliding his tongue inside her mouth and plundering the moist cavern. He knew the thought of biting him was firm in Sakura's mind, but he also knew that she was slowly sinking into despair. There would not be much fight left in her.

Placing his hands on her breasts, Sai allowed himself a moment to enjoy their softness before he started ripping off her uniform's blouse. Beneath him, Sakura bucked and screamed, her body heaving under him as it was racked with loud, shuddering sobs. Almost surprised, Sai stopped his assault, withdrawing a little and staring down at the beauty beneath him.

Sakura didn't know what to think when her attacker paused, cupping her face in his hands. His thumbs wiped away her tears gently -her first indication that this stranger might just be human yet.

"Please, stop," she repeated weakly.

Sai considered her plea as his left hand rubbed her thigh, just below her skirt. Perhaps she'd had enough for today. Standing up, the young man walked over to a dresser, pulling open the top drawer and withdrawing a red nightgown. He returned to where Sakura was still laying on the bed, tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

"Put this on," he told her, tossing the gown into her lap. "I'm going to see what happened to your dinner in the meantime. I should be back in about ten minutes. Consider this your only warning as well: I will have no more of this disobedient behavior. If this gown isn't on by the time I get back, I will strip you down and put it on you myself. The easy way or the hard way - the choice is yours."

With that said, Sai turned and left the room, taking Sakura's cell with him.

As he had mentioned, the gangster returned ten minutes later, finding a smiling girl waiting for him and dressed in the nightgown as he had requested. "That's better. And look, you're even smiling," Sai nodded as he entered into the room, followed by a maid carrying a large covered tray. "Plotting my demise are you?," he smirked while the maid set the tray down; bowing and closing the door behind her as she left.

"Not at all," Sakura replied innocently. "Simply admiring your taste."

He patted the seat next to him and she sat down.

"I've been watching you for a few years; I like to think I've gotten to know your style. It's your taste that I wondered about."

Sakura tried desperately not to gag on so obvious a line. "You never did answer my question Sai," she met his black eyes with her own bright green ones, "Why me?"

Sai grinned, opened his mouth and shoved a piece of chicken into it.

End Flashback

Sai stood up and placed his dirty dishes in the sink, heading out of the room once he'd finished that task and down the hallways to Sanjuro's office. As he walked, he thought back to when he had explained to Sakura that she was his other half.

Flashback

"You're my other half Sakura-chan," the gansgter finally replied. "You're intelligent, you're attractive..." He traced a hand down her arm. "Flawless," he whispered admiringly. "You'll start training immediately. As a member of Kanpeki, my mate will have to be able to fight and if necessary, kill just as easily as I can. Then, once you've proven your worth, you'll have the honor of bearing my children."

She couldn't help but gag that time.

"What?" Sakura shouted, regaining control of her voice, "What do you mean children? I'm seventeen! I'm going to college; I'm not ready to start having children!" In her shock, Sakura forgot all about her resolve to be obedient. "You must be kidding, there's no way I'm having your children!"

"You will, and you'll have them when I determine you're ready. Forget about college Sakura; forget about anything you had planned for yourself before today," Sai commanded coldly. "You'll come to see that my plans for you are all that matters." He leaned in closely, his black eyes like bottomless pits, and Sakura saw her future fading into them.

"You have no free will anymore," he whispered, sending chills down her spine. "You are here simply because I choose you to be. Act up again and I might decide you're no longer worth the effort."

With that, he kissed her hard on the lips before once again leaving the room. The click of the lock sounded like a death toll in her ears. "You're planning again..." a smug voice invaded her thoughts. She looked down to find Sai grinning, "I'd try to stop that soon if I were you. For now I find it comical, but I can't guarantee I'll always feel that way.

End of flashback

The kidnapper loudly knocked on the door, patiently awaiting a response.

"Sai, you may come in," the answer came shortly.

Another stream of memories rushed to his head. This time, they were of the nights of Sakura's various attempts of escaping, and the one unfortunate incident that caused him to lose her, for four and a half years...

Only to discover that she had kids this time.

Flashback

Seeing the poor adolescent exhausted, it was enough for the tortuous fiend to leave the sanctity of shadows, pulling the girl towards himself by the waist.

"You're not going anywhere," he hissed in her ear, "what did I tell you would happen if you disobeyed me again?"

"Let her go, " Sakura heard a click at the door and saw Tagami standing just behind the violator with her gun pointed at his temple, "let her go now."

Smirking at the thought that the next punishment will have to be much more severe than the first one, the man let her go, watching her bolt out of the room as fast as she could.

Eight months passed quickly for Sai and the Kanpeki gang. They continued to search for new recruits to join the ranks, but Sai was more concerned to know what had become of Sakura. She had not been spotted since her escape. One of his few leads he had on the pink-haried girl was the high school where she would have to go in order to make up for the lost time, if she ever wanted to go complete her former life plans. From there, he was able to trace her to her new place of residence, setting up a trap to capture his runaway lover.

Laughing inwardly -this girl continued to misunderstand exactly who she was dealing with- the pale skin hid himself behind the door and enduringly waited for his escaped victim to come back home, throwing amused glances at the surprise he prepared just for the green-eyed teenager.

At long last hearing footsteps coming up to the door and a figure entering the house, he felt a rush; his prey was about to come back to its rightful owner.

"Mom, dad! I am ho…" the seventeen year-old threw off her shoes calmly, exhausted from a long day. Her serenity though was shattered as she stepped into the living room, finding both of her parents tied to two chairs and silenced with duct tape, "Oh, my god! What ha…"

"Sakura, get out of here!," the mother yelled out as her daughter removed the sticky silver piece off her moth.

"Yes Sakura-chan," the hunter decided to make his entrance as he closed the door with a loud creak, "How about we get out of here?"

Whirling around in horror, Sakura felt her legs betray her; falling down on her knees, desperately praying this to be some sort of a nightmare, the young girl did all she could to show no fear despite the malevolent shadow looming over her.

"What you do want from me?" she asked with a breaking voice, tears beginning to slowly run down her cheeks.

"When are you going to get it?," Sai sighed, "I don't want anything from you. I simply want you."

"Leave my daughter alone you bastard!," her mother screamed, fiercely trying to free herself.

Sai's smile alone was making Sakura more than nauseous.

"I've said it before and I don't feel like repeating myself over and over anymore," the man rubbed the side of his forehead with a sad look on his face, shortly smirking from a tiny realization, "I see where you get your fight from but unfortunately for old mother and father, if you don't come with me now, I will have them both killed."

"N-n-no! No! You wouldn't ...," Sakura gasped, covering her mouth with both hands as gruesome horror bashed at her soul.

"I would. Daiki," the gang leader loudly called over his shoulder, "Please come out and show the reluctant Miss Haruno what awaits her parents if she disobeys me."

A large blonde goon of a man, holding a semi-automatic rifle, kicked the door wide open and stepped into the room, grinning at the three showing off a mouth full of gold teeth.

"Sakura," the mother shouted looking to her baby girl, "Don't do it, we'll be fine. Do not go back with him!"

"Daiki ..." Sai didn't have to give his underling the rest of the command. The thug nodded, lowered his gun and without any hesitation what so ever, killed the brave woman.

"No!" Sakura bolted towards the drooping body but the gangster callously grabbed her by the arm and pulled the hysteric girl out of the room.

"You murderer!" She said, sobbing, as he dragged her into the master bedroom. Throwing his intended onto the mattress, the Sai forced himself onto the resisting female and began ripping her clothes off; his shortly following. Feeling waves of lust only getting stronger, it became harder and harder for him to refuse the sultry shaking body that teased his and soon enough he mercilessly pounded the abused girl, violating her even further.

"Ungh!" the rapist groaned, exploding inside of the desecrated womb. With a grunt, he climbed off the trembling student, who stared unseeingly up at the ceiling above.

"Ready?" Putting on the last of his clothing, Sai smiled at her.

Before she could respond to him though, a sound drifted through the walls; loud and wailing. Sirens!

"Shit!" Sai cursed. "Boss, c'mon, we've got to go!," Daiki called nervously, banging on the closed door.

"Gotta go," the young man calmly turned to Sakura, "Please don't try anything foolish like running away. I will find you and then I'll have to punish you for this recent trangression."

With those words, the gangster gave her one last kiss and dashed out of the room.

Time passed as usual, with Sai finding himself preoccupied with the gang and Sakura taking the small opportunity to run again. She was out of his reach for nine months, but soon he would have her again and this time he'd be able to punish her appropriately -without any interruptions. The young man felt jittery with excitement at the fun prospect. After all, it was necessary that Sai instill the knowledge into Sakura that she could not possibly hope to escape him.

"Sir", one of the workers called from the far corner of the room, "we found her!"

"Where?" Sai quickly walked up to him, eager to find out the details he so desired.

"She is in Florida with that woman called Tagami, a police officer," he replied, typing and printing out the directions to her home and giving it his superior, "Here, sir."

"Good," the black-eyed man smirked as he made his way down the halls.

It was of great shame to him that he couldn't go himself; the mission he was assigned took priority. Instead, he decided to get someone not only trustworthy but also experienced in these sorts of things and Sai knew just the two people that could do the deed. Gaika and Raika, a brother and sister duo he would sometimes call on for a favor now and then:

"Gaika, Raika"

"Boss," The sister replied.

"I require both of you to do something for me."

"Sure, what is it?," the brother asked with climbing interest in his voice.

"My lover is to be returned to me." Sai gave them the paper and went on to execute his own task.

After two weeks of impatient waiting, the siblings finally came back:

"Where is Sakura?," Sai demanded the moment he set eyes on the goons.

"Sorry, boss," Gaika answered slowly, "Someone told them that we were coming and she got away from us with two bundles that we couldn't see. But that cop that was with her is dead."

"Good... she will never be in my way again." Somewhat calmer after finding out that they didn't come back quite as empty-handed as they seemed to, Sai pressed them for more information. He expected that this wasn't the only bit of good news they had. "Now, where is Sakura?"

"She's," the female paused and lowered her head, "We don't know."

This was not an answer that the gangster wanted to hear. "You are dismissed," Sai coldly ordered, turning away from the siblings before he carved his outrage into their flesh.

It took more time to locate Sakura again; time that should have been spent with the young woman warming his bed at night and not with him chasing her down constantly. Eventually though, Sai did discover where Sakura had taken to hiding now. And when the time was right, he made his move.

There was no one around to hear the leaves crunching under his feet as a lone man made his way to a cheery little house. Walking to the side of the beige stucco, he pulled out his knife and cut the phone lines.

"There will be no help this time," he smirked and looked for an open window.

Silently, the stalker pushed the window open enough to haul his slender frame through. Lightning flashed behind him, revealing a sparsely decorated room. A wicked grin painted itself on the pale face when children's laughter reached his ears. Sneaking into the hallway, he stopped at one of the open doors. The room was painted pink, its space filled with dolls and stuffed animals.

"Hm, a girl …" the next doorway led to another room, this time painted red. The blue blanket hanging off the bed was covered with cars and rocket ships, "... and a boy."

He seethed as he continued down the hall but when he heard a woman's voice, her voice, rage lit his eyes as the face still wore a smug expression. At long last, the search was over. Four and a half years it may have been, but he had found his prey once again. Too bad she had never heeded his warning. In his triumphant rush to reach the source of their voices, the man did not see the dump truck in the middle of the floor until the little toy went clattering on down the hall; kicked forward by the stranger's momentum.

Cursing, he hopped up and down, nursing his stinging toe. When the perpetrator opened his eyes again, he found himself staring into the face of a pink haired little girl, a miniature version of his dearest victim.

The terrified kid ran into a brightly lit room screaming off the top of her lungs:

"Mommy!"

"Shimatta," he muttered, following the child.

There she was, standing in the middle of the kitchen, a look of surprise on her delicate face. The green eyes staring at him wide and disbelieving. Sai crossed his arms and relaxed in the doorframe.

"Sakura," he nodded casually, "Were you ever planning to fill me in on the secret? When exactly were you going to let me know that I'm a father?"

Tears filled her eyes as she shook her head, still unable to process that the one who nearly destroyed her over so many times was standing there in front of her.

"H-how? How d-di-did you f-find me?"

"Poor Sakura," he chided, straightening his stance, "You're supposed to be intelligent. Did you never figure out that as a member of a gang like Kanpeki, I will do whatever it takes to find someone?"

"Come," Sai beckoned, holding out his hand, "Come with me now and you'll suffer no punishment. Make things difficult, and, well, I can't guarantee that my kunai won't slip."

"Never!," the woman ferociously hissed, grabbed her cell phone and handing it to the little girl cowering behind her. "Taytai, grab Ryuu and go hide; call the police. Remember how mommy taught you? Make sure you give them our address."

"Hai!," her baby whispered in fear, eyes and soul overflowing with horror. She grabbed her little brother who was crouched behind the kitchen counter and they ran in the opposite direction, straight into the bathroom.

Once she heard the click of the lock, Sakura remembered to breathe. The mother balled her hands into fists, never looking away from the black eyes of the man who had terrorized her for so long.

"Sakura-Chan, you won't get away this time," Sai said, taking a step towards her.

"We'll see about that!" She flew at him, ready to give up her life for the frightened kids. She felt her hand make contact with his face, and watched him stagger slightly.

"You've kept up your training," the gangster grinned, spitting blood onto the floor, "So have I."

She attempted to charge him again but Sai blocked the vicious attack, swept her legs out from under her and watched as the poor female fell face-first to the floor. In pain, she slowly rolled over to find him standing over her, kunai in hand.

"I told you not to make things difficult. I told you weren't going to get away this time." He raised the knife to deal the decisive blow, when the sound of the sirens blessedly rendered through the night air.

"Looks like I have, Sai." The green-eyed woman contemptuously smirked.

"For now, perhaps. Don't get comfortable in your lie, Sakura," Sai hissed, glaring down on Sakura. Quickly running to the sliding doors, her stalker disappeared, leaving one last reminder before blending in with the shadows, "You belong to me. You'll realize that soon enough."

End of flashbacks

A/N- I hope you enjoyed Sai Pov on how he kidnapped Sakura. Next chapter will be done soon. Bye


	8. Day One in a New Place Part 2

Behind her Smiles

A/N-Here is the next installment to Behind Her Smiles Chapter 8. Enjoy. Thank you to my beta reader named Gaara's Secret Mistress for beta reading this story this far and this chapter.

Basic Information:

-Sakura's age when kidnapped was 17. She was captured for two months; November and December.

-Sakura's age when Sai found her for the first time was 18 and that was near the end of July. She was raped at 18.

-Sakura gave birth to twins after that, but she was still 18, almost 19. About half a month before her birthday.

-Twins were about six months old when Tagami was shot dead from Sai's goons.

-Four and a half years passed and Sakura was 23 years old and the twins were almost five.

-Sakura was in grade 12, until the kidnapping in November to February, during of which she wasn't at school. But she did take a test before and she got 1475. She didn't finish her senior year.

Chapter eight: Day One in a New Place Part 2

*********************RECAP ON CH 5******************************

"Tsunade... do you think he'll found me again?," Sakura asked, unable to quell the bit of doubt within her as she looked ahead to the gates.

"Sakura, I will protect you and your children. I promise," Tsunade assured her. "I have two other girls like you at the college right now."

"Really? I wonder how they are?" Sakura pondered over this in her mind as the engine started, car moving towards their final destination that morning.

"Sakura," a voice called out to her as the car came to a stop.

"Huh?," Sakura replied, not thinking.

"Sakura, come on; we're here at college," Tsunade said as she was getting out of the car.

Sakura undid her seat beat, opening the door and stepping out- left foot first. Shutting the door behind her quickly, she looked up at the building standing before her. The college was three times bigger than her high school, with eight floors; she knew that if Sai found her, it would be almost impossible for him to get to her at the school.

"Sakura?," Tsunade called again, coming up to the girl's side.

"Sorry Tsunade," the younger woman apologized, as she started to walk up the steps and into the college main door and walking to the office with Tsunade leading the way.

"Good Morning," Tsunade greeted the college staff in the office as they entered.

Sakura followed behind her. Taking a moment, she studied her new surroundings, noticing two girls seated in the small waiting area with their backs to her. Something on their wrists caught her attention. Focusing on it from where she stood, Sakura saw that it was some sort of mark- the sight of it gave her chills as she clasped her own wrist. Slowly, the girl undid the bracelet on her left arm, staring down at a scarred mark that would never go away: the mark of Kanpeki.

"_It's time," Sai said as he moved over to Sakura's struggling form. "Sakura stop it," _

"_Sai, no, please, no," Sakura begged. It had been two weeks since she was kidnapped on her way home and Sai had brought her to this room. _

_**Flashback within a flashback **_

"_**Sai, where are you taking me?" Sakura asked as she was being pulled along down strange hallsways and stairs. **_

"_**Sakura you need to have the mark of Kanpeki," he replied smoothly as they drew up to a room. He pushed the door open, yanking the girl inside quickly and strapping her down in a chair set in the middle of the room.**_

"_**Sai what mark?" Sakura demanded, struggling hard now to get out of her bonds. **_

_**Sai pulled up his sleeve and showed her the mark as he started to talk. "This mark will be burned onto our arm on the left side, stating that you are not only a member but also a mate." **_

"_**NO!" Sakura yelled writhing wildly in the chair. **_

_**End of flashback with a flashback. **_

_The room was dark with a few small lights granting a little illumination, but what scared Sakura the most was an old blacksmith's area with pokers and various other sharp things that she couldn't see from where her chair was placed. _

_Sakura screamed when she saw Sai's form step out of the shadows, approaching her with a hot poker in his hands. _

"_Please, Sai- I'll listen to you; please, don't mark me. Please! No!," the girl cried out loud, tears streaming down her face as he came closer to her weeping form. _

_The young man merely shook his head at her, closing in, blinking at her tears. Sai paused for just a moment, giving Sakura the barest hope, but he continued forwards immediately after, ignoring the girl's sobs._

"_Sai, please, I beg you stop," she continued her pleas. A whimper escaped her as Sai drew to a stop on her left side; both of their gazes dropping down to her left wrist, turned over and tightly strapped in. _

"_No Sakura," Sai finally replied, pressing the hot poker onto her skin. _

_Sakura couldn't think. The pain overwhelmed her, her thoughts scattering as she screamed out loud in agony, fresh new tears splashing down her face. She struggled, writhed, bucked, against the searing metal until an eternity had passed and Sai was stepping back, taking the poker with him. Sakura cried brokenly, catching sight of the new mark on her blistering skin, sobbing even more. She choked through her tears when she felt herself begin unstrapped from the chair; first her legs, then her right wrist and finally her left wrist. _

_What shocked the girl the most was Sai pulling her up into a hug, whispering soft and soothing words to her as he rubbed her back. "Why Sai?," Sakura croaked. _

_Sai let go of her and walked over to a different part of the room, leaving her alone for a moment before coming back with a cloth. This, he placed on Sakura's burn, making her keen in pain again but her sobs were quieter now. _

"_Let's go back to the room," was all the young man said as he stood up. Waiting for Sakura to stand up as well, he led them back the way they'd come, wrapped in relative silence except for the soft sobs that escaped Sakura occasionally. _

_End of flashback _

Sakura touched the mark with her index finger before replacing the bracelet back, snapping the clasps closed. Glancing back at the girls, she was stunned to see them two also placing a bracelet over their scars. "Could those girls been Samiko and Natari or are they others?," Sakura thought to herself as she headed further into the office.

Walking into Tsunade's office, Sakura took a seat, studying the spacious room as she waited for the other woman to return. Tsunade did not too long after, entering the office with some papers in her hands.

"Okay Sakura," she started, shutting the door and sitting down in the chair behind her desk. "I'm just going to need you to fill out some of these forms for me."

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura signed all the sheets and handed them back to Tsunade.

"Okay, now that is all done," Tsunade said, stacking the papers together and setting them to the side of her desk. She looked up, locking eyes with the girl. "The next question is: what high school and college classes would you like to take? Remember that you work at 6:30 to 8:30 and at 3:15 to 7:15, so you want to make allocations to be there. All classes are one hour long."

Sakura nodded in acknowledgement."Okay... I remember I need: Physics 30, Biology 20, Chemistry 30 and Computers 20," she replied, listing off the courses she had yet to finish.

"Okay, that is fine. My suggestion would be to next time go for medical lessons," Tsunade said as she typed up the schedule for Sakura, adding some notes on it for each teacher of the classes.

While she waited, Sakura looked outside to the sky and dreamed about the future for the first time since her kidnapping and all after it.

The girl was brought of her daydreams as Tsunade rose from her seat, holding out her schedule across the desk. Sakura took it gratefully. "Sakura, this is your schedule. If anything happens to the twins, Shizune will call me and I will inform you immediately. So, please, be at peace for now and live your life. I will protect you Sakura," Tsunade assured, coming around the side of the desk and giving the younger woman a hug.

"Thanks Tsunade for all your help so far. I will take your advice too," Sakura replied as a real smile showed on her face.

A/N- Thanks for reading , please review it Next chapter should be done soon too. Bye


	9. First Day

Behind Her Smiles

A/N- Here is chapter nine, enjoy you to my beta reader named Gaara's Secret Mistress for beta reading this story this far and this chapter.

Basic Information:

Chapter Nine: First Day

Sakura walked out of Tsunade's office and looked at her schedule to see her locker number and combination. It said her locker was on level two; number fifty five. She smiled at this as she walked up the steps and towards the right side of the building. Sakura reached her locker just as she heard the bell going off above. Entering the combination, 13-28-7, she opened to see it was empty for now.

Closing it again for the time being, Sakura glanced at her papers again and started to walk towards the nearest door, when she heard footsteps coming her way and fast. She turned to see ... Sakura couldn't believe it. It was her friends!

"Samiko, Natira!," Sakura yelled as they stopped.

"Sakura?," Natira said, uncertainly.

Sakura nodded her head at them, as she felt herself being pulled into a hug.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?," Samiko asked.

Sakura pulled away from them with tears in her eyes. "He found me again."

They understood what Sakura meant by that. They looked over, while Sakura did the same thing to them. It had been a long while since she'd last seen them. Today, Samiko was wearing some green capris with a complimentary brown shirt, and Natira wore a pair of black pants along with a red shirt.

"Samiko, Natira, can you tell me where classroom 240 is?," Sakura asked, trying to rid herself of thoughts of Sai for the moment.

Samiko smiled at her. "Hai. That's where we're going too."

The old friends led Sakura towards the classroom, talking about plans for a sleep over as they went. When they entered the room, Samiko and Natira went and sat down in their seats but Sakura remained standing at the front.

"You must be our new student," the teacher said, "Please, introduce yourself." Sakura saw that the man's hair was silver and he had only one greyish-blue eye. The other was hidden under a patch.

Remembering that she had been asked to introduce herself, the woman turned to the class. "My name is Sakura Haruno," Sakura stated. "I'm twenty-three and I just moved here from the United States. My interests are my own; my likes and dislikes are bountiful. I'm going to get through this hell hole and get the hell out." Her emerald eyes were cold, her face stoic.

"I'm Kakashi, and I will be your Physics teacher," Kakashi added, "Miss Haruno, you can take a seat with Neji and Hinata Hyuuga."

Sakura nodded her head as a female with white eyes held up her hand. Assuming this was Hinata, she moved towards the table and saw that the male also had white eyes.

"Hello, Haruno-san," Hinata greeted as she moved over to the middle seat.

"Just call me Sakura or Sakura-chan," Sakura replied, seating herself and taking out her note book.

"Please feel free to call me just Hinata then. This is my cousin, Neji," Hinata introduced him.

Sakura inclined her head at him in silent greeting. The introductions done with, she then turned her attention back to the front of the class and her new teacher. It was a wonderful feeling to back in school or college again. She hadn't felt like this since….Sakura shook her head, not realizing the one named Neji saw this.

An hour later, Sakura waved bye to Hinata and took off, meeting up with Natira and Samiko at the door. Neji watched this silently, curious, as those two usually never talked to anyone beside themselves.

"So Sakura, what class do you have next?," Samiko asked.

"Computers 20," she said.

"Same with us," Natira exclaimed. After a moment, she inquired, "We understand why you are here but why did you pick this place specifically?"

"My mother and father had a friend that lives here. She happens to be the principle of the college," Sakura explained.

Her two friends smiled. "What a wonderful woman she is."

They reach their second class shortly and, just as in the first one, Natira and Samiko went and took their seats, while Sakura introduced herself again. Finished, she sat down beside Samiko and the classed started.

Forty minutes later, Sakura looked at her time table to see she was to head to biology next. "Well, I have biology next."

Samiko and Natira replied, "We have math 30."

Sakura nodded her head at this. "Sakura, you just go down the hall and turn to the right," one of the girls pointed out. "Biology is just there."

Smiling in thanks, the young woman followed her friends' directions, turning the corner as she was supposed to, only to see Neji walking down the hall. "Ya Neji-san, do you know where biology 30 is?," Sakura called.

Neji stopped, looking behind him. Seeing that it was the new student, he nodded his head. "I'm heading to that class now," he answered.

Sakura walked towards him and smiled. "Thanks." They walked quietly to their necxt class.

"So, Sakura-san, how do you know Samiko-san and Natira-san?," Neji inquired.

"We became friends from a shared experience we had in the past. And before you ask, aside from that, I'm not telling," Sakura whispered to him.

Her words held a finality to them that the man could not argue with. Respecting her silence, the two continued on to their class quietly. "This is the class, Sakura-san; you can meet with Hinata and some of our friends," Neji told her, as they entered the room. She followed him as he headed towards his seat.

"Yo, Neji."

Neji sighed. Sakura looked at him and then to the group of people walking into the class that very moment. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw one of the individuals who striked a scary resemblance to Sai. Unbeknownst to her, Neji caught her look of surprise; a black eyebrow rising questioningly.

As the group approached, similar looks of confusion showed on their faces. Understanding what the confusion was about, Neji gestured to Sakura. "Sakura-san is a new student," he informed them.

Immediately, one of the blondes stepped forward to greet the new girl. "Hello Sakura-chan, I'm Ino. And this is Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke," Ino said, gesturing to each of her friends as she introduced them.

"Hello," Sakura replied politely, giving her head a small shake to clear Sai's image out of her mind. This man had a different name; he was not Sai. Still, she found it just a little harder to breathe until the teacher entered the room. By then, her thoughts were preoccupied with how familiar the teacher looked to her, yet she couldn't place how she might know him.

One hour passed, and afterwards, it was lunch time. Sakura followed Neji towards the lunch room, but split away from him to go meet up with Samiko and Natira.

"Sakura, you okay?," Natira asked her as soon as she was close enough.

"Hai. Why?," Sakura replied, slightly unnerved by her friend's concern.

"Hyuuga Neji is a part of a gang here called Reds. That whole group is in the gang," Samiko answered.

Sakura felt her heart drop into her stomach. "So it's like THEM?," she whispered.

"No," Samiko replied in a hushed tone, "The girls are some of the male's boyfriends, but it's not like what Kanpeki did to us. They're not forced into it." Sakura glanced back at the group of people she had just been with, not sure if she believed her friend. "Uchiha Sasuke is their leader."

Their lunch hour was spent talking a bit more, and before they knew it, the bell was ringing and they were going their seperate ways again. Sakura was walking towards her last class of the day, when she felt a chill run down her spine. Coming to a stop, the young woman turned to see a male with red eyes looking at her.

"Hey, babe, can I get your number?," he asked, strutting closer as his eyes moved up and down her body.

"No," Sakura stated coldly, turning again and continuing on to her class.

"Come on, babe. I can give you the time of your life," he leered.

"I said no," Sakura repeated, refusing to look back at the stranger.

"You bitch," he growled, lunging forward in an attempt to grab her arm. Sakura felt his fingers almost graze her skin, and, quickly, she spun away, facing the man now.

There was at least more than an arm's length of distance between them. Glaring at him, with one hand cocked on her hip, she said, "I would think my lack of response would tell you that I'm not interested. Idiot. Don't ever try to talk to me again or put your dirty, fucking hands on me. That's if you want to keep them. So do yourself a favour: leave me alone."

"You heard her, Akito. Leave her alone," said a voice from behind. Sparing a quick glance over her shoulder, Sakura saw that it was Sasuke and his gang. Sasuke stood at the forefront of the group; no doubt that one who had just spoken.

"Uchiha," Akito spat. Fists clenched, the man turned about and stormed off; not willing to get into a confrontation when he was so obviously out-numbered.

Sighing in exasperation, Sakura headed towards her locker, ignoring the group a few feet away. She did not realize that the Uchiha was following her. Sakura spun in her combo, grabbing a green notebook from within, before slamming the locker shut again and locking it. When she turned around, it was to see Sasuke standing behind her.

"What?," she growled, patience gone. This college had idiots everywhere.

"You had a run in with Akito; the resident slut of the college," Sasuke told her neutrally.

"Yeah, so?," Sakura snipped, "I told him to leave me alone and now I'm telling you Uchiha. Leave me alone or I'll throw you into a wall." Turning on her heel, she marched off down the hall.

Sasuke growled softly as he watched Sakura walking away from him, annoyed by her disrespect. He vowed he would get her back for threatening him.

A/N- Here is chapter nine and I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 10 would be done soon too. Bye


	10. Gym

Behind Her Smiles

A/N- Here is chapter ten to this story, please enjoy it. In Canada it is illegal to hit for kids even to spank them. I know a stupid rule. I mean I was spank and it wasn't abused. Kids these days are in need of spanking lots of them.

My age system in Child Care

0m- 12ms Babies

13m- 18ms Baby Tots. Not out of baby hood yet and fully in toddler hood yet.

19m- 26m- younger toddlers

27- 3years- older toddlers.

3-3 ½ years - younger preschoolers

3 ½ - 4 ½ - older preschoolers

4 ½ - 6- ECS

6- 12 – Before and after school care -BAS

Chapter ten: Gym

Sakura finally made it to her last class that she knew she had with Natira and Samiko. She heard them talking about Akito and her encounter with her.

'What?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, Akito is very powerful guy in college, unless you count that gang." Natira told her.

"If he thinks that he could scare me. Whatever." Sakura said. "We had been scared before by bigger men."

Samiko and Natari nodded their heads at in the truth. "We should have a sleepover at our house tomorrow." Natari said.

"Hai, I would love that, we can talk and catch up with each other." Sakura told them. When Akito came into the class, he looked at Sakura and gave her a lustful look as he walked over to her.

"What do you want Akito?" Samiko growled at him.

"Samiko nothing from you or you, Natari… on the other hand, this sweet cherry blossom is what I want." He said. "Come on babe."

"You don't understand No, or leave me alone. Idiot, then I will make it clear to you." Sakura stood up while she grabs him by the neck and slammed him against the wall hard, making the rest of the class gasp in fright. Sakura then pulled out a knife that she had placed in her bra and held it up to his face. "What shall I do to you?" I told you thrice time to leave me alone, this… would hurt lot more." Sakura cut his neck under his shirt. He hissed in pain.

"You get it now, Akito leave me the fuck alone." Sakura growled at him then quickly placed her knife back into her bra where her purse was still on her. She punches his face and let him go as she smiled to the class and walk back to her seat with her friends.

"Now where were we before we were rudely interpreted?" Sakura told them.

"That we were having a sleepover and we would be catching up." Natari replied not having the sliced morsel that Akito as hurt. She seen Sakura, Samiko and she do that before …when they were training with Madoko.

Hour went by as Sakura and her friends walked out the door. "So Sakura you have any more classes?"

"No, well I could go to gym." Sakura replied.

"Same thing," Samiko muttered to her.

They walked down the hallways and down towards the gymnasium. Samiko and Natari showed Sakura the girl's locker room and got changed into their shorts and shirt. Samiko smiled and told Sakura to leave her items within their locker.

Sakura followed them out and into the gym to see Akito walking up towards them again glaring at Sakura.

'Mr. Idiot, he comes back again and again." Sakura sighed at this and was getting tired of this as she smiled. Samiko and Natari both saw their friend fake and tired smile. They both understood where she was coming from.

"I think, she told you to leave her alone. Akito," A voice said. Sakura looked to see Uchiha and his gang around them.

'Uchiha, when I need help I would ask. That also went to you too, to leave me alone." Sakura hissed out as she when she felt the familiar hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She immediately dodged whatever was coming her way, her arms still folded across her chest. Sakura glared openly at Akito.

"I just think you'll never learned your lesson the first time. Akito," Sakura snarled out at him.

"I guess I haven't." He told her while he licked his lips.

Sakura smiled at him as Samiko and Natari once again noticed it was a fake and tired a few of Uchiha gang noticed too. Neji Hyuuga and Temari was the only two. Sakura would have to be more careful around them.

Akito smirked at her as he walked up to her. Sakura shook her head as she grabbed his arm and pulled hard on it as she flew him over her shoulder as she heard a snap, Akito screamed in pain. He yelled at her" you bitch."

"I told you to leave me alone, now would or do I need to get more violent?" Sakura growled out.

Akito launch at her with his unbroken arm. Sakura dodge and went down while her leg swipes him underneath. Sakura went onto her hands and spin her legs hard as she heard cracks sounds and a cursed. She stopped and looked at Akito who was bleeding heavy.

"Now?" Sakura scowled at him. Akito got up and groaned in pain as he raced out of the gym thus leaving Sakura alone. She turned to see the others looking at her, she tiredly smiled at them.

Neji could tell she was getting tired of fighting and that she had fought of a long time. He shared a look with Temari who he was surprised that she noticed too, he only thought that Shikamaru would notice until he was Shikamaru sleeping on the beach.

'Sakura you okay?" Samiko asked.

"Ya, Uchiha what?" Sakura growled as she moved away from Samiko as she caught his fist.

Whistles were heard from the group. "Uchiha what's the gist of attacking me?"

"You're the first to catch my punch and sense it before it got to close to you, who are you?" Sasuke told then asked." I want to see just what you are capable of."

"No one, all I want is to be left alone from idiots like you." Sakura told him. 'And don't"

Sakura let his fist go and back away from him. Sakura shook her head as he attack again, she rolled to the right and side swing at his legs.

"Uchiha stop." Sakura ordered.

"No." He exclaimed as he went to kick her while she was on the ground. Sakura smiled phony at him as she toyed with him a bit as she bent back right as he was going to kick her again, she wrapped her legs around his and slide down pulling his leg down with hers.

Sasuke tried to move his leg from hers but found that he couldn't, he sends out a punch. Sakura saw it coming as she switch places with his legs her feet contented with his fist thus snapping a bone in it. A few more back hand springs and Sakura was back to where she had started looking at Sasuke.

"Sasuke," His gang went around him while Samiko and Natari were walking over to her.

"I believe Uchiha got his ass kick." Samiko drawled out as she giggled a bit.

Natari nodded her head. "Damn Sakura, Madoko didn't teach us that."

"Tagami taught me when she was alive." Sakura whispered to them.

They nodded their heads at her. "Uchiha it would be best that you leave me alone." Sakura replied.

"You bitch."

"So what, I'm a bitch, what's it to you?" Sakura bellowed at a female, she never meet.

"You can't hurt Sasuke-kun," She told her.

'Well I did, get use to it." Sakura disband at her.

Sakura and her friends walked away once more and leaned against the wall.

"So, where are you going after school?" Natari asked.

"To work at the daycare." Sakura answered.

Samiko looked at her."You mean Shizune daycare'

"Hai why?" Sakura asked then it click in her mind as she pointed to them both to see they were pointing to her. Sakura nodded her head at them.

"Haruno Sakura, please come to the office."

Sakura smiled at this and went out the door leaving Samiko and Natari looking at Uchiha who was holding onto his wrist.

They shook their heads and started to walk away from them. "Wait,'

"What now?" Samiko asked.

"How did she?" Ino asked.

"You don't want to know, Yamanaka." Natari answered.

….Sakura…

Sakura raced into Tsunade office and yelled" What happened?"

"Sakura calm down. There is a problem at the daycare." Tsunade told her. Before Sakura asked her any more, she raced out the door and out of the college building towards her twins.

It took ten minutes, even by running. Sakura punched in the security code and raced into the daycare. She ducked into Shizune's office, only to see Taytai crying with two bruises and a band aid on her forehead. Her brother, Ryuu, was holding her as he glared at the boy that looked two years older than her kids who was standing with his father.

"Taytai mommy's here, shh." Sakura whispered as she took her daughter from Ryuu. Sakura hugged Taytai and took a look at her bruises. It wasn't long before Taytai stopped crying, but never went back to the ground; not until Ryuu wanted to hug her again.

Sakura turned on the parent of the older boy. "What did your brat do to my daughter?" She hissed angrily.

'Who the hell are you, pinkie," he growled.

"Never mind me, you over grown brat. Shizune what happened?" Sakura calmly asked her new boss.

The man growled at her, but didn't do anything.

Ryuu looked up at his mother, his eyes shining. "He kicked Taytai and punched her too when she didn't want to play with him. And he pushed her on down the slide after her dragged her up there."  
Sakura looked at Ryuu and then at Shizune as she nodded. Then she finally looked at Taytai; she nodded too.

Sakura looked at the man and snarled at him. "Not only did your son kick and punch my daughter, he dragged her up the slide and then proceeded to push her down. I will not stand for this!"

She noticed him about to say something and her hand snapped out, her finger pointing right in his face.

"Shut up. don't you even say 'boys will be boys'; you know it's bullying. My daughter is not even five and your son looks around seven, maybe eight. He probably weighs twenty to thirty pounds more than her. Shizune, why were my kids out with the older children?"

"The lady that is in charge of the four to five room is also in charge of the before and after school room until one of the new ladies comes in and does that room." Shizune replied" And it was a school day off for a few older students."

Sakura looked at the father again and straight out told him" If your son ever hits either of my children again, I'm calling social services and the police for assault. I research all the child regulation laws and I was in a company of a police officer; she gave me a lot more information and I did take classes about childcare when I was in school."

The male backed up from her and then glance at his son. "Son apologize."

The boy looked at Taytai and raised his fist at her. Sakura watched her flinched.

Sakura looked at the boy and then looked at Shizune. "Behavior problem" she mouthed.

Sakura stepped up and glared at the boy who was scaring Taytai. "Your father said to apologize."

"No," He hissed out.

Sakura grabbed him up by the shirt collar and glared at him for trying to punch her. "Listen you brat. You might get away with this behavior with your father but not me. You better apologized to my daughter and then to your father for causing all of this trouble."

He made a face at her and turned his head the other way. Sakura grunted. "Fine, twenty spanks then." Sakura sat down on a chair pulled down his pants and he struggled away from her yelling out" I'll apologize! Don't spank me."

"Sorry Taytai, I should have listened to you," He yelled out with tears streaming down his face. He looked at his father "Sorry dad, I'll be good from now on." Sakura pulled his pants back up and placed him on the ground. Sakura bent down to his level. "What's your name sweet heart?"

"Kane," Kane mumbled out.

'Kane, I should apologize too. I'm sorry but you can't get away from what you did. You understand right?" Sakura stated.

Kane nodded his head as he used his hands to wipe off his tears. "I wouldn't have spanked you Kane. It was your fear that you would be spanked that I counted on. But make no mistake, if this happens again you will get a spanking." Sakura said in a threatening voice.

Kane nodded his head at her. "Dad, are you going back to work or...are you taking me home?"

"Kane, what would you like to do?" His father asked gently.

"Home...please?" Kane asked as he went over and gave him a hug. His father gave him a kiss on the forehead and picked him up. He waved goodbye to Sakura for changing his son back to the sweet child he'd once been.

Sakura sighed and looked at the time it said 3:04.

"You're good,' Shizune stated.

Sakura smiled at her. "I did work experience with children in grade 8 to 11 and the college made some classes for the young ages to come and get some lessons. I passed all of them and they allowed me to take the levels they had. I had before the kidnapping I had gotten my level 2, 3 and almost a diploma in behavior problems in children."

"You have a passion to be with children." Shizune uttered.

"Hai, that's why I'm going to be a doctor specializing with children,." Sakura told her." Ryuu and Taytai it's time to go back to your rooms,' Sakura took her children into their room and meet their teacher during the day; she was very nice and apologized to her.

Sakura waved and went back up the stairs and into Shizune's room. "Shizune, what room is mine?"

Shizune smiled when Samiko and Natari came in. "Ya girls."

"Samiko, Natari this is…"

Sakura Haruno, Shizune, she was with us ….' Natari left the ending unfinished.

Shizune nodded her head as she smiled. "Since you all started today?"

They nodded at each other. "But you won't but won't be working together. I need someone with the before and after school care group, the second room of older Preschoolers, and well, I need three in all the of the babies rooms."

We at Konoha Learning and Play Child Care Center, we have four levels. The main floor has the baby's room, meaning from two weeks old to one year old. Thirteen to eighteen months old are also on this floor with my office and the kitchen. Second floor is younger toddlers and older toddlers. Third is Younger and older preschoolers and the last floor is ECS and BAS."

'Well, I'm better at the before and after school care." Natari told her.

Shizune nodded her head at her.

Samiko" Babies"

"Preschoolers either older or younger but I won't be with my children.' Sakura told her.

Shizune nodded and showed Samiko the room she was needed in and she was introducing with two other ladies. Shizune moved onto Sakura's room as she went and saw Sakura go in and flick the lights on and off.

Sakura introduce herself to them and ask what they name are and what they like to play with? Shizune took Natari up towards the BAS.

Hours went by as the girls had fun and wasn't thinking about looking over their backs anymore. They introduce themselves to each and every parent. By 5:45, Sakura's room was empty of children, so she familiarized herself with all the room toys and crafts supplies and made sure all the toys were tidy and place in the right area.

She vacuum the floor, washing the tables sweep the room and washed it. As she still had time to look into the other rooms to help out. She went into the second room and told the lady she would clear as she only had two children left and they could do a puzzle together.

Sakura once again cleaned the toys and the floors, until the lady took over her duties. Sakura looked at the time and went to the bathroom and walked into the office and saw Tsunade talking with Shizune.

"Oh Sakura you can go home." Shizune said to her. Sakura smiled and walked out and sighed Taytai and Ryuu out as she made sure they were dressed and took them up the stairs and then she sighed herself out and walked out with Tsunade at her side.

A.N- Poor Sakura with Akito and Sasuke. I hope you like this chapter the next one would will be up soon. Bye


	11. Weekend Sleepover part 1

Behind Her Smiles

A/N- Here is chapter eleven for you to read and enjoy it.

Chapter Eleven: Weekend Sleepover part 1

The week was over with as Sakura had more problems with Akito and Sasuke. Both males won't leave her alone and Sakura was getting flustered about it. Thank god it was Friday for Sakura because she would be taking the twins over to Natari and Samiko house. Sakura found out that Samiko parents were also killed by Kanpeki gang but also by the one that ordered her own parents to be killed…Sai.

Sakura got her twins bags ready and then she got herself ready. She was taking Tsunade's car with her permission and she got the twins into their car seats and drove off into the area where the address that was programmed into the GPS system. Sakura talk to the twins about meeting new friends and momma's older friends too.

Ryuu and Taytai were not impressed by this but nodded their heads anyways. Sakura turned left and then right. She came across the sign that said," Konoha Cherry Circle" as her GPS told her to turn on it. Sakura turned right and drove down the streets until she head the GPS telling her that she was there. Sakura stopped and looked at a large house with four trees in the front yard of all sizes. She parked at the side and smiled as she undid her seat belt and got out. Ryuu and Taytai got out of their seat belts and waited for their mother to open their doors.

Sakura opened Taytai's door first and carried her out then closed the door and went on Ryuu's side. She got him out and then took her bag and gave the twins their bags and took each hand and walked towards the door.

She got Ryuu to press the door bell and then wait for someone to answer the door. Sakura heard the door opening up to see Samiko smiling at her.

"Sakura, Hello, how are you?" Samiko asked. Then she saw the twins and stated," HIS?" with disgust going into her voice.

Sakura could only nod at her and mouth out" Later" then Sakura said." I'm fine and I'm thankful that is Friday. This is Taytai and Ryuu. Huns this is Samiko, mother's old friend from Miami."

"Hello, "Ryuu said.

Taytai looked like she was thinking about something and called out." Auntie Samiko."

Sakura looked at her daughter and then to Samiko to she was smiling at her.

"Hai, that's all right that she calls me auntie." Samiko replied. "Taytai and Ryuu would you like to meet someone friends?" Samiko asked as she got down to their level.

They looked at each other, then to their mom and then back to Samiko and with a nod and a smile they stated" Hai,"

Then Samiko gently held out her hands for the twins to come in. Taytai already liking this female attracted herself to Samiko's hands. Ryuu however stayed with Sakura and they all walked into the front door. The twins took off their shoes and then their coats. Samiko took their coats and placed them into a closet with Sakura's too.

Then they were ready to go. Sakura followed Samiko with Ryuu while Taytai was with Samiko talking about her first day at daycare and all. Sakura smiled at this and wondered who they were going to see; Sakura knew Natari was here.

They went to the basement to see it was full of toys and eight other children. "Auntie Samiko." Sakura heard as she saw a little girl no older than her twins running towards her.

"Hello, Rin. Rin this is Taytai." Samiko said as she introduced each other. Taytai followed the girl but looked at the toys to see the books at the corner and went there instead. Ryuu saw a red fire truck and gently went over to it. Then he moved over to his sister side and played with the truck.

"Samiko, who are the children?" Sakura asked as they moved into a different part of the room but they still had watchful eyes on the children.

Samiko smiled at this and looked around to not see Natari. "Koga, where is your mother?" Samiko asked nicely.

"Mommy is helping Reika." Koga told her as he went back to playing.

Samiko nodded at her and then looked at Sakura." We can wait for Natari; it would be better exampled with her too."

Sakura nodded her head and they waited for five minutes for Natari when she heard a voice calling out." Mommy, I did it." He told her.

Sakura turned around to see a boy about three years old with Natari walking behind him. Sakura watched the little guy hugging Samiko and going towards the play area.

"Hi, Sakura," Natari said.

'Hello, Natari." Sakura replied.

""Mom, Sakura's here." Natari yelled.

Her mother came from the door way, Natari's mother had on an apron that was yellow with flowers on it. She had long black hair with grey bits in it.

"Hello, you must be Sakura Haruno. " She said.

"Hai, I'm her." Sakura uttered to Natari's mother.

"Mom, could you watch over the children?" Natari asked.

Her mother nodded and she watched as they walked into a second room off from this one. She looks at the children and sighed, so young she thought, but didn't say or think anything else.

…..The girls…

""Well, come to think about it, I think you know mine story but I don't know yours. " Sakura said.

They looked at each other and both said," No, we don't"

"Oh, then we should at less as something about it." Sakura told.

"Your right, Sakura." Samiko replied.

Sakura smiled at Samiko, and then looked at Natari. "Sure,"

"I will go first." Sakura uttered. She took a breath and state," _It was getting dark, when I was going home. It was early evenings of winter. I cursed myself for offering to be a tutor after school in winter but I knew it would look good on my collage applications. So I continued to help others with homework." _

"_It was when I was walking home, when I heard someone following me, but what I didn't know who was following me. I was scared but my mind said it could be an elderly walking home with some bags or a business man coming home from a long day at work. So I turned around to see a young male about my age staring at me. I ask, Can I help you?" when I was grabbed from behind." _

"_I heard the one that grab me asking was I the one? I freak out and I kick Sai. I learned of his name after the gorilla asked him. I kicked him in his face then head butted the gorilla, he let me go and I booked it down the streets closer to my house. But fated wasn't on my side; I was got again and pushed into the car." _

"_We drove and drove, going through red lights, all I was hoping that a police car would ask them but my hope wasn't enough. We got to the place under ground and I was carried by the gorilla again to Sai's room. He took the two phones in them but they didn't know where my purse was. I still kept my purse around my chest." _

Sakura took a breath and looked at her friends that were looking at her funny," Hai, I know that keeping my purse on my chest isn't like most, but it did save me a bit."

"_The gorilla left the room; I took out my cell phone and called my mother. I got a hold of her, telling her what happened when Sai comes in the ripped my cell phone from my hands. He spoke to my mother and then broke my mobile. He threw me on his bed and started to punish me with kisses and touches on my body. I pleaded with him to stop and he did, he got me some food." _

"Well, you know the rest until we escape after that, you don't." Sakura told them.

"Hai we do and no we don't." Natari told her.

"_After we escape, my parents and I moved north to a city called Atlanta. During my months after my escape, I was placed and went to counselor to help deal with I have been through and as well as my nightmares that I been having during my captivity and after. They were also about Sai, coming back and killing my parents or others to get to me. "' _

"_I didn't go back to school, because of my nightmares, I couldn't function with the two hours of sleep if I had that. Until one day, eight months after the kidnapping. I just got back from my counselor when I saw my door open. I thought I was odd but thought nothing more on it until I walked into my house to see my parents tied up to two chairs, their mouths were tape over.' _

"The nest part, Samiko and Natari hard of me to say, but I will try to go on." Sakura told them as she had tears already falling.

"_I yelled out, MOM! DAD! I took off my mother's tape, she yelled at me to get away from here. That was when I … heard him again. I fell to my knees when I turned to see him again. I heard him saying, Hai, let's get away from here. He tried to persuade me to come with him again. My mother yelled at him and I remember him calling someone named Kane. That man came in holding a gun ….he killed my mother as Sai pulled me up and dragged me into my parents' bedroom… and he proceeded to rape me." _

Sakura fell onto the floor and wept out her tears as Samiko and Natari got to her level as they hugged her tightly.

"Sakura, Shhh, it's okay." Samiko confronted her.

"Sakura, what happened next?" Natari asked gently to her.

Sakura breathed in and out heavy now as she tried to calm down her heart rate. She did this six times and uttered out." I'm fine."

The girls let her go as stood up with Sakura following them.

"_After he rape me, he asked" I was ready." He was smiling what he did to me. Then we both heard the sirens, I never been so relief in my life. Sai and Kane left my house and took off to where ever, Sai told me to not run away again. I got my clothes on as fast as I could. I heard my name being called when I got down. It was Tagami; she came to save me again." _

"_After that she took me to the hospital and proceeded with me. When I found out I was pregnant. She took me in and took care of me and in return she taught me other fighting moves that Madoko didn't teach us. Couple months after I lived with Tagami it became clear that I was having twins." _

"_During the last month, I named Tagami the godmother to the twins after they were born. Tagami was with me the whole time, helping me through the pain the pushing and even at the end when she cut their cords. Tagami for all became a second mother to me and Sai found me again when the twins were two months old. Tagami heard someone coming in at night and woke me up to get the twins out of here. I did what she told me and when I went towards the window." _

"_I heard her yelling at them and a female saying" they were coming for me to bring me to Sai." That's when I heard gun shots. I raced back into the next room to see Tagami on the ground bleeding. Lucky I kept the twins on the other side with the door open just a bit. I went to her and called her name. Tagami opened her eyes and glared at me for not listening to her. I heard her speaking to me again but I wasn't listening. All I can see was two people looking at me and moving towards slowly." _

"_I jumped up and raced back into the room with them quickly following me. I locked the door and grabbed each twin and quickly went through the window. I heard a smash but I didn't look up and kept on running away from an only home after nine months." _

"_Tagami was dead and I had nowhere else to go, until I looked down and smiled at the twins. They were my reason to live on and after that, I went to live in __Los Angeles until Sai found me again. Ryuu and Taytai lucky were scared and didn't hear him saying that his was their father and that I ordered them to go in the bathroom right off to the kitchen to call the police. " _

"_Taytai and Ryuu saved me from him. After that I knew that I wasn't safe there anymore and came to live here." _Sakura finished her story.

"Oh, Sakura that must be hell." Samiko replied.

"I know, but enough about me, what about Natari or you?" Sakura asked.

Samiko volunteered first.

"_It was just about like yours, Sakura. The only difference was… I was at home. My parents were out on a business dinner that night. I remember hearing some voices outside. I thought it was nothing but teens in my neighbor. But I was wrong; I went into the kitchen to get something to eat when I heard the back door being slam into. I looked into the kitchen window where I had a clear view. I was three large males ramming into the door. I raced to the phone. I started to dial 911 when the door smashed in. I screamed and dash into the living room and up towards me bedroom. I told the police what was going on." _

"_I was so scared and I didn't make it to my room, I had to stop and breathe when I felt breathing on me from behind. I turned to see one male leering at me with sickening eyes. After that I black out and woke up in a different room. That was when I meet Daiki and he told me that I was his. Only his women, his procession and he almost rape me that night but he was stopped by someone. _

"_I meet Natari around four days after; Daiki let me out of the room and brought me to a place. After that Natari and I were friends, then you came and after that it was Tagami. Then we planned to escape after that." _

"We know what happened on that." Samiko whispered as we looked at Natari.

"_When we did escape with Tagami's help and that she was a police women. My family and I went away to Las Vegas for eighteen months, when I was found again. I was coming back home from school and my helper course. My mother and father were at home but when I came home they weren't home. I just thought it was they went out to get something or a last minute phone call from work made they stay a bit later."_

"_I was wrong after two hours; I noticed some wrong things in the house that weren't here before. I went into rooms to see no one around until I made my way towards my room. I pushed it opened and walked into my room and saw Daiki grinning at me with two others with video tapes in their hands. I tried to get away but my bed room door was closed and locked from the outside. " _

"This part was hard for me too." Samiko looked at them.

"_I was brutally raped by Daiki hard and long. I didn't know how long he lasted while the men that were within the room were taping this. I remember him telling me smile for the camera as he had my parents watching this from a TV in the room that they were in a different house. " _

"_I was taken again and again until I fainted from the pain and agony each time he thrusted into me. I woke up in a truck. I looked around to see my parents were their too alive but beaten up. After that we got to the place and Daiki took me to his room again but didn't rape me again for days after all I was only throwing up lots, not eating and not drinking." _

"_I gathered my courage and one night I asked why? He told me that I was pregnant already and he didn't want to hurt baby. Months went by as they got a doctor not from their gang to check up on me. The doctor confirmed that I was pregnant and then left me along in my thoughts. I was broken in my mind and I didn't come out of it until I saw my parents again. Apparently the doctor knew that I was kidnapped and same with my parents. He saved us and we moved again." _

"_We moved to Canada where I have the triplets. For almost two years I lived in peace but that was going to be all shattered by Daiki again. I had bodyguards hired by my parents. They followed me every way after picking up the triplets, we went home. When we got there, I noticed something off and ordered one of the bodyguards to stay with the triplets. _

_I took off towards my house with my two other bodyguards. One bodyguard went in first then I and lastly the third bodyguard. We walked into every room but a few rooms. I opened my parent's room to see them on their bed with blood dripping from their necks. _

"_I screamed in pain as I went towards them not even realizing that Daiki was in the room. He killed the two bodyguards at I have. I tried to get away from him again. It was too late; he raped me again and was going to take me back when my bodyguard I left in the van came in with the police. Daiki was arrested." _

"_After that I was taken to the hospital again to heal and rest any injury to my body and my mind. It wasn't too long that the doctor informed me that I was pregnant again. And I was given the choice to kill it or keep it. I have hated the triplets and I keep them. So I told the doctor I will keep this child too." _

"_During that time, I re-meet Natari again and then her parents took me in with my children then police informed me that Daiki was going to his trail when his fellow gang members got him out but after leaving a video tape. The police watched the tape and were trying everything in their power to found Daiki and this gang." _

"_After we all moved to Konoha to escape the past. That was three to two months ago or so." Samiko finished her tail for her past. _

Sakura nodded her head at Samiko and felt her pain for being rape and see your parent's dead. Sakura turned to see Natari as she took a breath.

A/N- End of the part one to this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Please review at the end. Until next time, bye.


	12. Weekend Sleepover Part 2

Behind Her Smiles

A/N- Here is the twelfth chapter. Enjoy it.

Chapter Twelve: Weekend Sleepover Part 2

"Mine was very different than yours; Sakura and Samiko. I was at school in the swimming pool as I was practicing to be in the winter tournament when I was kidnapped. "

"_I was swimming at school. I practice my laps until I decide to stop. I got out and went into the girl's locker room and did my normal things like having a shower, washing my body with cherry body wash. After I was done with my shower and walked out and went towards my locker and opened it up to see my clothes gone." _

"_I cursed a bit when I heard a guy's voice telling me that I shouldn't curse. I look towards the sound and found my clothes in the hands of this guy. He had long blue hair and greyish green eyes staring at me with lust." _

"_I demanded my clothes back but all he did was he snapped his fingers and a second male walking into my view and took the clothes. I glared at the male with greyish green eyes as I saw him moving towards me. I back up until I felt the wall behind me. Now I was scared for him now. That now he was in front of me with his hands on the other of my head." _

"_He told me what he was going to do to me. Then he leaned in to kiss me. I slap him hard enough to have him moving back from me. I moved away from him but was grabbed hard. I was slammed into the wall. I groaned in pain at it. Then all I remember next was that he knocked me out and I woke up in his bed. _

"Almost like yours Samiko," Natari told them. "Then you know what happened next as we planned your escape."

"_That night before our plan for escaping. I __tried to exert free will, forgetting that I was now the property of my captor. I was beaten and then rape, after we did escape. My parents and I moved to Diamond Head Hawaii. Where I also found out that I was pregnant, my parents and I fought about me keeping my baby. I ran away from home when I was just under seven months pregnant. I couldn't stand my parents calling my baby that I would keep a thing or it_

"_I was found five weeks after by my mother, she begged me to come back home and she supported me with my decide to keep the baby. I went back home and well I was safe until my son was born. After that we heard that someone was looking for me. We moved again to Detroit, the place was so cold. And I lived in hot climax, I thought I would dead." _

"_My parents, my son and I were safe. Until my parents took Koga out for the night. I didn't mind, I was so very tired but I cleaned and did then laundry. That was when I heard someone breaking into the house. I took the knife that my dad brought me after my first kidnapping. I went towards the sound and I freak out. I saw HIM again with one more member. I back away from him again and screamed as loud as I could. He grabbed me and took away my knife when my thought about my training. I used it against him as I took back my knife and killed the second person in the house." _

"_I was subdued again but this time I was on my stomach with the knife in it. I screamed in pain as I tried to pull out the knife and that was also when he enter me again. I counted how many times he cummed inside me. Then it stopped as I heard shouts by some people. My guess was the police and then I was brought to the hospital again. My parents were called and after I was healed and rested. We moved again to Canada and I found out once again I was pregnant. " _

"_I went to the hospital after I found out; I was scared again and afraid that was when I saw Samiko in the hospital. She saw me and we found out each of our stories and after that my asked my parents if Samiko could live with us. We both were having children. I founded out that Samiko had triplets before and were almost two years old." _

"_We moved to Italy and Samiko was having twins and I was having…I thought only one but when I was in labor I founded out that I was having twins too. I was in shocked and I had a boy and girl. Then we stayed for a year or so and we all thought to move again and we ended up in Konoha that was three months ago." Natari finished hers now. _

Sakura stated with a grim look on her face" We had enough fun with the gang life to last a life time."

"Oh ya." Samiko agreed with Sakura.

"That would be us." Natari added in.

"So what are your children names?" Sakura asked flipping her short hair from her face.

"Well, I have five, I named them starting off with my triplets are Airi, Daisuke, Ei and my last two are Akinobu and Reika." Samiko said to Sakura.

"And mine are Koga, Rin and Fuyumi." Natari stated.

Sakura nodded her head." Ryuu and Taytai, even thou Taytai, acts like she is the oldest."

The girls sighed at this and then went on telling their life's before their kidnappings, pregnancies and what they wanted to do in the future.

Soon the day was over with and night had come, Sakura read a story to the children in different voices in the bed. Soon one after the other with children was fast asleep. The girls program planned for each of their children at work as they shared idea and help each one.

Sakura wondered if Sai would find her again and this time gets her. Samiko and Natari wondered that same question and all three wanted to avoid the answers to it all. The girls painted their toe nails and did make overs like normal girls do without an awful past. Sakura, Samiko and Natari turned out the lights and went to bed like their children waiting for tomorrow.

…The next day…..

Sakura woke up with Ryuu talking to her. "Mommy, I need to go pee."

Sakura smiled at this and got up taking her son towards the bathroom and letting him go in and do his busy. He gave back out and saw Taytai still sleeping. His eyes went big and all innocent like, but Sakura knew what he was planning to do.

She watched Ryuu as he moved closer to his sister and was going to pounce when his sister work up.

Sakura giggled at this and then told them that it was going to be time to have a bath. Sakura went into the bath room and started the tub with warm and hot water. Then she took the twins and placed them into the bath tub and washed them fast. She picked them out and handed them each a towel and some new clothes to get changed in.

Once they were done, Sakura dread the tub and took a shower. She got out and got dressed and she went out of the bathroom and took the twins out into the play room. She saw no one was up and she smiled at this and told the twins to be quiet as everyone else was sleeping.

Sakura went into the kitchen and got out some eggs, bread, bacon and cheese. She cooked the bacon first and then eggs and the cheese. Then made placed all the items together to make a fast breakfast when she heard someone walking into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Sakura." Natari's mother said with a yawn. "Oh you made breakfast."

"Hai, I did." Sakura said as she placed the plates with some food, two pieces of toast.

Sakura walked out and called her the twins to come and eat. Taytai and Ryuu raced together towards her as she careful took two plates and got them to sit down at the table.

One by one each person in the house woke up and had some breakfast and then Natari's mother took the dishes and washed them.

"Mommy, what are we doing today?" Taytai asked after she was done drinking her apple juice.

Sakura smiled at her and then looked at her friends. Then she finally said," We will be taking a walk, then we will find a park to play in park."

The twins eye lit up as also heard the other children looking eager to come too.

"Let's make this and trip all together." Samiko said.

After they all eat, the children and the adults were dress to go out. They twins slowly made friends with the others, but they still were worried about them.

They all got to the park. The children raced over to the slides, swings and many other large toys. Sakura, Samiko and Natari smiled at them and went towards the bench.

"Taytai, let's play." Reika said. While Airi, Ei, Fuyumi and Rin nodded their heads at her, Taytai had a thoughtful look on her face and then smiled at them.

They stayed there an hour until the girls needed to go back home and go bathroom. The boys didn't so, Sakura decide to stay with them as Samiko and Natari took the girls back home.

"Ryuu! Be careful." Sakura called out.

"Hai, Mom." Ryuu replied back as he was playing with Daisuke, Akinobu and Koga.

Sakura looked around to see …her eyes showed annoyance and sighed. She saw Temari walking her way with two others, She recognized them too, Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga.

"Sakura?" Temari replied with a confused look on her face.

"What do you want? Reds." Sakura conferred as she was ready to bolt anytime. Her eyes darted back and forth to each of the three coming near her. Her hands were shoved into her pockets hiding the fact at she wanted to knocked away from her.

Sakura could tell the three were shocked to see her here and with children playing in the park. Neji glanced at the park to see one boy that had deep green eyes playing with three others that he also recognized by a hair color, nose and eye color. "The one with deep green eyes is your son?" Neji questioned but already knew from what Sakura could tell.

Sakura hissed at him but said nothing to him to admit that he was right. "The two on the right are Samiko's and the last one on the left is Natari's."

"Great." She muttered as she had the urge to shake her head but stop.

"Sakura, where did you learn to fight like that?" Hinata asked.

"Long time ago," Sakura mumbled then stated" Don't ask." As soon after she saw Hinata opening her mouth to ask more questions.

"Don't talk like that to Hinata." Temari demanded as she was going to hit her but didn't.

"Then leave me alone." Sakura told them, that was when her cell phone went off. The cell phone that Tsunade got her when she got here.

Sakura glanced at the cell phone and didn't recognize the number but answered it anyways.

"Hello, Sakura-chan, miss me." The voice chanted out.

Sakura's face became pale as a ghost as she tremble out, the once calm and collected Sakura that Temari, Hinata and Neji knew as gone within seconds.

"Hoooww?" Sakara trembled out.

"Did you forgot, My Sakura-chan, did you never figure out that as a member of a gang like Kanpeki, I will do **whatever** it takes to find someone? Like you or our twins." Sai retold her.

"They not yours." Sakura growled out as she got control over her emotions with this thing.

"Really, are you sure on that? Sakura-chan. Oh and by the way I know where you are…."

Sakura eyes widen in fear again as she looked around her then looked towards the children to see no one around them or her besides the reds.

Neji glared at the phone as she looked around, Neji swipe the phone out of her hands. "Sakura-chan, I'm coming."

"Who is this?" Neji demanded.

"…. Sai" within that someone hanged up.

Sakura heard Neji's words; she glared at them and decides to get out of this park. She swiftly went down and kicked out their legs hard as she torn her cell phone from Neji's hands.

"Children, time go!" Sakura yelled.

She heard awe's but they raced towards her and then told them that they were all having a race. They raced to the street and with Sakura at their sides, they crossed the street.

Sakura looked back to see the three were getting up and looking at her with each one having a different expression.

….Sai…

Sai hanged up the phone and stood up, his mission to get Sakura back was going to be now and not later. He couldn't wait to hear her voice again after so long before then he found her.

"Sai!" Sanjuro shouted as he slammed the door opened . "You are going to go and finish those missions before you get Sakura. I will get someone to Konoha and watched."

Sai sighed and then nodded his head at him.

…Neji, Temari and Hinata…..

"Sai... You said he said." Temari replied.

"Hai. That is what he said." Neji sighed as he placed an ice pack on Hinata's shoulder.

"Thanks Neji, but what I want to know now, why was he calling Sakura? And who Sai is? And that she felt it unsafe to tell us?" Hinata asked.

Neji replied," Hinata, we are not Sakura's friends; she made that clear to us lots. But I can see your concern for her."

Temari eyes widen at this and looked at her friends. "Neji, Sasuke to call a meeting now. Tomorrow, tell him to make it tomorrow.

….Sakura….

Sakura meet Samiko and Natari half way home. Something in her eyes must have told them not to ask with the children. When they got home, Samiko and Natari got the children to watch a movie.

"Sakura, what happened?" Samiko asked.

Her strong resolve broke down and sobbed into her hands. "He found me again."

A/N- Oh no. what will happened next? Stay tuned to read more. Bye


	13. Problems

Behind Her Smiles

A/N- Here is chapter thirteen. Enjoy it please and thank you.

Chapter Thirteen: Problems

Samiko and Natari heard her and each froze. Until Samiko firmly asked" Does he know about us?"

"No, I need to move again. I can't stay here." Sakura whispered.

Natari looked at her. "Sakura, didn't Tsunade say, she would protect you."

"Hai, she did but come on, Tsunade might be strong but that is no way that she could take on Kanpeki." Sakura uttered.

Then she walked into the bathroom as she washed her face with cold water calming herself down and erasing her tears away.

…**Red Gang…..**

"You asked for a meeting, Hyuuga why?" Sasuke questioned as he stood in front of his gang at his house.

"It's about Haruno Sakura, Hoshi Samiko and Nioshu Natari." Neji told the gang.

"What about them?" Tenten asked.

"They have children. " Hinata exampled.

"Neji, Temari and I went for a walk when we saw Sakura with four boys playing at the park. Sakura was rude to us. But when her cell phone went off, she become panic, frantic even, looking around. I noticed that her eyes widen in and with fear. Uncontrollable fear. "Hinata told Sasuke.

"So, who was on the cell phone?" Sasuke asked.

"I took the phone away and asked the person. He said Sai." Neji recited.

Sasuke's eyes widen a bit then narrowed. "You mean Kanpeki gang; Sai?"

Temari nodded her head. "From what our spy said that there is one Sai."

"I think that someone is after those girls," Neji stated. "That day she fought Akito then you. I saw that her smile was a fake. "

Sasuke was about to open his mouth when he heard the door opening. "Sasuke"

"Brother." Sasuke stated.

"Hello, Itachi." Everyone else said.

He just nodded and then stated" our spy found out that Sai is coming here after his mission. Our spy said that he is looking for Haruno Sakura."

"I thought so." Neji said.

Itachi looked at him. "She goes to our college. Itachi what about Hoshi Samiko and Nioshu Natari?"

"What about them?" Itachi asked.

"We think that they are also on the run from Kanpeki, but we have no proof." Hinata replied this time.

Itachi looked at her then closed his eyes. "You need to find out. Each male member is allowed ONE female companion that is aware of the workings of the gang or just to be their breeder. If they are we need to make sure that they aren't truly into their gangs."

Itachi left the room and five minutes later he came back into the room with pictures. "This is what the mark is and looks like."

He showed them and then left the room. They all looked at the picture is see a circle with KM meaning member and the companion mark was the name of the member and or with M, b, w. Each letter had a different meaning one was mate, wife or breeder.

The group plan to know about them as they were coming to the end.

They nodded their heads. Now it was just that they needed to get them away from each other to talk too.

They went over some plans where it was time to get going home. Next day at school, they all had assignment. Hinata, Temari and Neji had Samiko. Naruto, Tenten and Ino had Natari. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba had Sakura.

…**.Sai…**

He walked into a guarded house as he jumped over and duck around the grounds. He made his way towards and into the house. He made his way around and then shot at the male in the head as he had to roll out of the way. His side hurt as he walked out of the home. He had killed the entire family that was on this folder.

He made his way back to headquarters to get someone to bandage him then start his next mission.

…**..Sakura…**

Sakura had told Tsunade about the call as she block his name and number from calling again then she got a dog that the twins loved. They called him Shadow. Sakura and Tsunade trained the twins to defend themselves against strangers.

Monday came around and nothing happened at college this time, Akito wasn't at college either was any of the reds gang. Sakura finally was okay. Samiko and Natari told Natari's parents and they tried to get a plane tickets to Tokyo but the flights were filled until two months from now.

Sakura didn't know if she should leave with them or not. She was getting tired to moving or looking over her back all the time.

…**..Thursday…..**

Now it was time for college again, she made her way into the building and saw the reds looking at her. She sighed as she went into the bathroom. She washed her face with cold water. Sakura didn't even hear someone walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

She was grabbed hard and the person's hand was over her mouth. Sakura struggled lost but the person behind her was stronger.

"Sasuke, hurry." She heard the person said.

She saw Uchiha walking up to her, as he gently grabbed her wrist and took off her bracelet. She closed her eyes as she felt him brushing against the mark. Suddenly she felt wet; her tears slowly came down.

"Neji, go outside." Sakura heard Sasuke saying. Neji let her go as he left the room.

Sasuke gently place the bracelet on again and then stated," Sakura, look at me."

Sakura quickly got mad at herself and then at Sasuke. She quickly pulled her hand back and made it into a fist. She gave him one hard punch in his stomach that he didn't expect. Sakura smiled phony at him as she kick his face hard and then left the bathroom. She glared at Neji and Shikamaru.

"Stay away from me." She ordered as she raced towards her class.

Hours went by as Sakura stick with her friends and not talking to the others at all. She made sure that she wasn't followed to the bathroom this time.

Sakura, Samiko and Natari went towards their work. They punch their code and went into the child care center.

…**.Reds Gang….**

"So?" Sasuke asked the rest. 7

"We have confirmed that Samiko is a breeder to Daiki." Temari told them.

"Natari also is a breeder by to Kane." Ino stated with an angry look on her face.

"Sakura is too, but her marking had all three of them. Mate, Breeder and wife to Sai." Sasuke said.

"Since we confirmed as they are and not in Kanpeki, Itachi should know too." Neji suggested.

Sasuke nodded his head at them and then pulled out his cell phone and gave a call to his brother. He told him all what they had found out.

"What she can't stand me even before what I did." Sasuke uttered over the phone.

"Fine, I'll try." Sasuke muttered then hanged up.

"We need them to tell us what happened to them." Sasuke told them.

"Sasuke, I heard that Sakura lives with Tsunade," Temari told him. "I know where that is. "

Sasuke then nodded and stated." What do you think?"

"I think I can try and get her to tell me." Temari told them.

"Then get home and rest for tomorrow." Sasuke said.

They left his house and went home.

A/N- Here is this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading for far. Bye


	14. Attack and then Hospitalized

Behind Her Smiles

A/N- Here is chapter fourteen for you to enjoy it. Bye

Chapter Fourteen: Attack and then Hospitalized

The next day, Sakura and Tsunade went towards the daycare as Sakura and the twins went into the daycare with Tsunade right behind her.

"Now, Sakura. I have a board meeting in Tokyo. I will be back within a week." Tsunade told her.

"Okay, thanks." Sakura stated as she went and gave the twins in their room. Then she went into her room.

Tsunade went outside and back in her car and drove off. Sakura smiled at the children in her room. She got them to do a coloring lesson as she then wrote down the skills levels of each child and place it for the next caregiver that takes over her shift when she is at college.

"Good morning, Samiko and Natari. The reds know about us. What do we do?" Sakura uttered first then asked.

"We ignore them. Hopefully they decide to stay away from us." Samiko uttered.

They walked into the college as they went to their lockers that were on the same wall about four to six lockers away from each other. Sakura had opened her locker and wondered when her life will be hers again without any type of gangs after her.

When she felt something wrong, Sakura turned and deflected the hand so it would punch into the locker beside hers. She looked at the one that had the gull to try and hit her.

"Akito, you would think that you had enough injuries from me." Sakura snapped at him. She saw his right arm in a sling that was bandage up.

Akito grinned at her. "Well, Sakura until you and I go on a date. I will never leave you alone."

Sakura had the urge to stab him to death, while she sighed instead. Her hand was still on his arm, she smirked at him and then placed hard, she pushed him away from her hard. She turned to get her items. She turned to see him pulling out a knife.

She rolled her eyes as Samiko and trip him as she kick the knife away from him. Natari had picked it up and placed it into her pocket. She walked over to him again and then proceeded to lift him up. She threw him into the wall.

"Akito, if you really want to live. You will stay away from Sakura." Natari snarled at him as she punches him hard then she let him go.

Akito had a hard time breathing now. Sakura eyes narrowed at this and sighed. She walked over to him as she got him to lie down.

"Natari, did you really have to hit him so hard that he was a broken rib?" Sakura asked.

She had lifted his shirt up and tried to bring his rib back to normal. It took her a few minutes as she had pulled it back. His breathing went to normal again.

"That this a lesson, leave me alone." Sakura told him as she got up and walked away with Natari and Samiko.

Akito stood up as his side hurt lots still. He was glad to be alive and as of right now. He knew that those three would kill him if he didn't leave Sakura alone.

Sakura sighed at the table she was at, she knew that this teacher had sitting plans. Her table mates are… speak of the devil. They walked in and went beside her. She had the urge to walk out of this class and college to get away from them.

"Sakura-san… we…"

"Shut up." Sakura growled at her as she wrote down the notes on the board.

She didn't care if she hurt Hinata's feelings or made Neji mad at her words. She just wanted them to leave her alone. Hours later, Sakura took her bag and went over to her friends and then went out of the room.

"Samiko, they hadn't left us alone." Sakura stated with an urge to hit something or someone.

They had the feeling this day was going to the dumps and it was.

…..Sai…

Sai looked at his next mission. He was on a private jet towards Greece; Athena's the capital for this mission. He had packed his guns and knives.

He read the mission statement it was to retrieve some information that a spy took from them. The information was all about their people and where there were and what mission that they are doing. His job was to get that information back and kill the spy, the traitor.

He left the jet moving at high speeds and it would be landing soon. Sai's mind was only completing this mission and then getting back his Sakura. His wife, breeder and mate, then he would teach her about himself again. He smirked at the thoughts.

"Sir, we are landing now." The pilot replied.

Sai placed the statement and mission back into his side bag and then got ready to get out of the jet. He would be doing all the ground work himself this time or at less he thinks.

Twenty minutes later, Sai was pulling up to the private housing to the Kanpeki gang. He press the code in as the gates opened up and he went into the long drive way. He parked and got out and went into the house.

He had seen the computer blink red. He walked over to it and type in his name and code. A message came on as he read.

_Daiki and Kane are on their way to Konoha and they will keep track of Sakura. Do your job. _

Sai smirked at this and then started to search the flight records as he came across the one that he was looking for. He had called the airport and lied to them about the man he was after. They told him that he was at a local hotel and was still there.

He hanged up and then he got out again and took his short knife as he walked into the car again as he drove off. Sai came to the hotel and parked in the back without lights. He broke the back door and walked into the hotel.

He walked into the lobby and then went towards the elevators when the man he was searching for came out of one. He smirked at him as he pushed him back into the elevator and pulled out his knife.

"Shut up and don't make a sound." He told him." Show me where the information is."

The man had fear in his eyes and push on his room, it did occur to him that he could scream and fight back. But this was Sai, one of the most deadly gang members in Kanpeki, he didn't want to die. He and Sai got off and they went into his hotel room.

The man got the information and begged Sai not to kill him. Sai wasn't the one to take begs he speedy cut a veil into the man's neck as he then pulled out his longer knife. He then proceeded to cut off each finger and placed them in the room at odd places. Then man was heavy blood now, all he wanted is to dead fast and not slowly.

Sai plucked his arms off and then his legs. Then was soon covered in blood from head to boot.

He sighed at this and then took off his clothes and place the do not disturb sigh on the door. Then he got into the shower and washed his body and black hair from the man's blood. He then took the man's clothes and placed them on as he took his bag and his clothes as he walked out the room making sure that other attends didn't see him or the dead man.

He quickly found the stairs and went down without anyone noticing him. He then went outside and found his car. Sai got into the car and drove off.

Soon he would be back in Miami that he would be off again.

…Sakura…

The whole day, Sakura stayed with Samiko and Natari even went to the bathroom together. Soon the day was over.

Sakura placed all her items into her locker and looked at Samiko and Natari as they went out. They were followed by Temari without them noticing at all.

Samiko punch in the code and the gate opened up as they three went into the daycare. Sakura went into her room as she smiled at all her children as they came over and gave her a hug. She let the lady go for the day and then started to sing songs with them as well as reading a book. The second group was outside in the back playing.

Temari had followed them towards the daycare and nodded her head, she went into the dinner on another side of the street to wait from them.

….Air Port …

Two large men got off the air as they walked into the building.

"When I get my hands on her. I will teach her not to…." The larger male said.

"Kane, Don't say it right now." Another male said.

"Daiki, even yours is here." Kane replied.

"Kane, we are here to get our breeders and watch for Sai's girl." Daiki stated. The bags came around and seconds after they disappeared from sight.

Soon they went towards their building that they would be staying. Daiki took out the laptop and type in his name and his code.

He type in words to the Intel person who had taken control and started his or her work. Soon three names and pictures came up. Daiki grinned at this to see them working at the same place.

"Kane, let's go." Daiki told him as he took out his gun and made sure he had bullets in them. He turned to see Kane doing the same thing.

They walked out and went into the car that they got. They drove off and towards the daycare.

They had stopped one block away from it.

…Sakura's room….

She took a head count again and looked at the time. It was just about home time for them all. Then she heard the beeping sounds. She went over to the screen and turned it on. She saw the front gates broken down as two male's walking towards the front door.

Her eyes widen at them as she recognized both males. She turned and hit the red bottom with the words** Panic** on it.

The alarm went off as she called her kids over and told them to hide when the second teacher raced in with her children and the two next rooms came into her and every room went to hers. Shizune raced into and Sakura had pointed to the screen. Shizune gave her the keys as she talked on the walky talks and told the babies rooms to lock their doors. Sakura went to the back first and locked the door then she went to each side and locked the doors.

The teacher and children hugged and made a circle with their group and told them to be quite as this was a drill. She wished she could tell them this was not a drill. Sakura made her way towards Shizune and watch the two male's breaking down the front door. While Shizune had told the upper levels to lock their doors too.

She grimed at her thoughts as she raced towards the front door to her room. Natari was with her school kids with them as they were in the back when they came up with the other kids that were outside.

"Sakura!" Natari yelled.

Sakura had gone out the door and before she did, she locked it from the inside. She had slide the keys back into the room under the door. She went to the side and jumped down facing the two males.

"Going somewhere? Idiots!" she asked then she taunted.

Kane snarled at her and was going to hit her. "Kane, this is Sai's girl." Daiki said.

Sakura went into fighting mode. She went down and crouches as she side swiped Kane onto the ground as Daiki came forwards. Sakura had done a back flip and her foot made contact to his chin. He went onto the stairs with a thud. She got up and took Kane's gun and disassembled his gun then she threw it behind her as she saw him getting up again. She kicked his side and cart wheeled over him as her foot came to contact with Daiki's chest this time. He hit the ground again hard. As Sakura took his gun and disassembled as she threw it away from her.

She suddenly felt air been pushing around her. She turned and deflected Kane's punch as she pulled his arm down, Sakura jumped onto the railing and kick him in his face hard. She heard crunching sounds from him with a scream in pain. She landed and rolled away quickly as Daiki had gotten up.

Sakura grinned at them as they stood beside each other. "Had enough, boys." She taunted them.

They charge at her with a yells. Sakura back flip hard and fast and she went up each step hitting Daiki then Kane. She came to the top as she spin kicked them down the stairs. She smirked at them and went jumped down as she landed Kane had kicked out her legs.

She cursed as she rolled away from him but into Daiki path. She grabbed his leg and pulled down tripping him as she cart wheeled up and at waited for either one to attack again. Sakura could hear Natari and Samiko screaming out her name from the room down stairs and her room. She could even hear her twins calling her name.

….With the room…..

Natari had let go of her children and stormed towards the door, trying to get out. She punched and slapped her hand against the door calling Sakura names. She didn't even notice a toddler coming near her as she picked up something.

"Keys!" she giggled, and then she turned back and went to play with the keys.

"Mommy!" Taytai cried out. Ryuu held onto his sister as he yelled out" Mother!"

The older boy that had hurt Taytai went over to them as he hugged both to him as he tried to calm them down. "Kane" Taytai cried as she turned into his chest can cry hard.

"Shhh. Taytai. Your mother is will be fine. "Kane said to her. Ryuu looked at him with tears in his eyes. Kane had opened his other side and Ryuu took the chance. He went into his arms as Kane looked at the door then to Natari who had stopped hitting the door.

…..with Sakura…

Sakura duck and kicked out her leg as she tripped Kane again. She curse and wondered where the police were. She jumped over Kane and away from Daiki. She had a few cuts and bruises from them but they were worse off.

The guns still laid down in pieces. Kane and Daiki were getting very pissed, she could tell by their faces. Sakura had jumped over and kicked Kane in the head when she was grabbed around her waist.

"Good work. Kane." Daiki said.

He had got her within his hold. He tighten his grip as Sakura gasped of air as she struggled to get out from him. Kane walked up to her as he punch her in her face a few times. Sakura flinched and hissed in pain. She took Kane's head and slam into it with hers. Daiki smirked at Kane and then snarled as he threw her into the wall hard, then he grabbed her again and snapped her wrist hard. Sakura bit her lip from screaming in pain.

Daiki then threw her into the front window as she broke through the glass. She coughed up blood and had to close her eye as the blood was running down from a wound. Sakura eyed them with her one eye.

Kane charged again foolishly she thought as she did the slips and slammed up hard. Kane went down holding his jewels as Sakura ducked away from Daiki. She stood up and her one eye widens to see Daiki was in front of her.

She threw out one punch, which he caught and threw her into the wall. Sakura body was in agony now. She hoped that the police would be here soon before they took her. But fate wasn't on her side when Daiki had grabbed her.

"You might be Sai's girl. But never get on your bad side." Daiki told her. His hand was on her neck holding her up from the ground.

Suddenly she was let go and fell to the ground. She looked to see nothing but blurry images. She shook her head and opened one eye again.

Sakura was shocked to see Temari kicking the two asses. "Temari…"

…Temari…..

She walked out to hear glass breaking she moved over to see what was going now, when she saw Sakura bleeding and in need of help. She raced across the street without getting hit. She soon heard sirens. She smirked at this but stop when she heard the words from the male's mouth. She charged in without them noticing her.

She drop kicked the male that was holding Sakura. She side swipe the second male and then she placed her hand on the ground and the high kicked him too. She jumped up and took on the first one again.

She swipe and swing her fists at him as she heard Sakura voice" Temari…" she voice was so weak.

She was mad, even thou Sakura had tried to be mean to her. She understood that she was protecting herself and her twins. She kicked and jumped up can back away from the second one.

"Kane!"" Daiki yelled as they both heard the sirens. The glared at the female with blond hair.

Then they jumped over the large field and disappeared.

….In the room…..

Natari hear glass breaking as her worries became more urgent. Then she looks to the side to see Taytai and Ryuu still crying with her son and Samiko triplets. Then she heard" Keys" she glance at a little girl with pigtails holding onto a key.

Her eyes widen at this and stood up, she walked over to her. "Can I play with the keys too?" Natari asked.

The little girl looked at her then at the keys. She grinned happily and gave them over to her. She quickly went to one door and unlocked it. She pushed in open and raced towards Sakura.

…Outside…..

She gasped at the damage as she saw Temari with Sakura in the playground. She heard the door at the bottom unlocking and Samiko racing out too.

"Sakura." they whispered.

Taytai and Ryuu came racing out with Natari behind her. "MOMMY!"

Sakura opened her eye when she heard her daughter screaming her name.

Natari and Samiko grabbed them and told them that mommy is hurt and she won't want you to see this. They held them to themselves.

Temari looked at Sakura. "Sakura, can you hear me?"

"Temari…" she stated then she coughed up some blood again.

"Stand still" The police said that was a male.

"The real ones that you are after are gone." Temari told them. "She needs medical attention now."

Temari then proceeded to tell them about the two males and what they looked like. The police send out a patrol over the area. The parmedicais came and was looking over Sakura. The twins were crying out.

The policeman looked at them. "Is there anyone that could take her children?"

Natari and Samiko shook their heads and the stated," Tsunade is out on business and we live together with our families.

Sakura had been listening to each word. She tried to get the female worker on her to look at her.

"Ask… Temari…" Sakura whimpered out as she fainted.

The policeman looked at them and wondered who Temari was.

"She means me. I'm known as auntie Temari." Temari said. "I can take the twins."

The policeman nodded his head at her. Sakura woke up again. "Temari…"

Temari walked over to her before she was placed into the Ambulances. "I now trust you. Don't mess it up by getting the other reds involved."

She nodded her head at her. Then watched as she was placed into the back and the drove off.

She walked over to Samiko and Natari. "You hurt them…."

"I don't hurt children." Temari said as she was offended by this.

"Taytai, this is Auntie Temari from Mommy College." Samiko told her. Taytai turned and looked at the women. Her eyes narrowed and then asked," Where's mommy?"

"Mommy was hurt and is in need to a doctor. Mommy has asked me to take care of you. You don't want to make mommy sad." Temari said to her.

Taytai shook her head at her. "This is Ryuu." Natari said as the little boy held onto her.

"Ryuu, this…"

"I heard, Auntie Natari. I don't trust her." Ryuu replied at them.

"Well, I guess I will tell mommy about this." Temari uttered. As she took out her cell phone.

Ryuu eyes widen as he turned to her. "Don't tell mommy,"

Temari heart broke at his eyes. She placed back her cell phone and held out her arms to him. Ryuu turned to Natari" Please put me down."

She did and watched what he would do. He went over to Temari and then jumped into her arms, as if testing her abilities to catch him. She smiled as she held onto him.

Taytai wiggled as she wanted to be placed down. If her brother has okay within her arms, then she would be too. She raced over to her and Temari had picked her up too.

"Okay. Now let's me call my brother Kankuro. So he can pick us up." Temari told her.

Temari had placed them down and took out her cell phone again and called Kankuro. "Kankuro. Pick me up at Konoha learning and play center." Temari told him.

Samiko and Natari went back into the daycare. Temari smiled at the twins. "Oh Ryuu, Taytai do you have your bags within you?"

Taytai stated." Our backpacks are in the daycare?"

"Well, are you going to go and get them?" Temari asked.

"Well, you need to sign us out." Ryuu replied.

Temari smiled at Ryuu. "Good thinking." With that Temari walked into the daycare with the twins. She signed them out and took their backpacks with their coats.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Chapter fifteen should be done soon. Bye


	15. Shopping

Behind Her Smiles

A/N- Here is chapter fifteen. Enjoy it. Thank you to my beta reader Scarlette Shizuru for beta reading this chapter for me.

Chapter Fifteen: Shopping

Temari, waiting at the side for Kankuro to come with the twins, sighed deeply at the few moments that had passed back then. Daiki and Kane definitely gave her a good run for her money, considering they managed to floor Sakura. She shuddered at the thought of the two running after her; no wonder Sakura constantly kept them away from them. Whether good or simply annoyed by their presence, the mustard blonde female couldn't deny the danger the two posed. Her body trembled at the thought of the two males and the worst case scenario if Sakura had gone in alone: death or taken. Soon, a blaring of a horn reached her ears before seeing a car pull over. A smile appeared on her face as the two almost sleeping twins came into her view.

"Temari," – Temari swivelled her head towards her brother. "It's gotta be so sudden for you to suddenly call me and not tell me what the heck's going on."

She made a sign to ask her later. "Ryuu, Taytai."

The twin's eyes bolted open as they looked at the car. "Time to go over to my house."

She took Ryuu's booster seat but stared at it blankly for a few moments before letting out a snort. Where the heck is this supposed to go?

"Auntie Temari, let me," Ryuu took it from her before unlocking the clasp and locking it onto the chair, seating himself comfortably.

"Ryuu thanks." Temari smiled while giving the boy a kiss on the cheek.

She glanced at Taytai while gently guiding the girl and watching for cars. Soon, Temari managed to fiddle around with the booster seat and allowed Taytai to jump in. Satisfied, the mustard blonde haired woman closed the door and headed towards the front seat. Kankuro on the other hand shrugged nonchalantly before slipping into the driver's seat.

"You so did not answer my question," Kankuro wrinkled his nose with a snort. "You mind telling me?"

"Ryuu, Taytai, this is my brother Kankuro," Temari grinned in amusement, completely dismissing his question. "As of today, he is now Uncle Kankuro to you."

Kankuro raised his eye brow at her.

Temari giggled softly as Kankuro proceeded to rev the car to life.

"Temari, the twins have no clothes." Kankuro realized before his eyes widened. "Oh hell no..."

"Shopping!" Temari smiled brightly as Kankuro resisted the urge to honk the horn with his own forehead. "Well, before we go to my house, we need to take you out for a few items. Okay?"

Taytai eyes lit up with blissful looks while Ryuu groaned in annoyance. "Yay!"

Noticing the depressed little guy in the back, Kankuro smirked before shaking his head at his sister. "Hey Ryuu, I can take you shopping for big guy stuff. What is your favorite toy?"

"Fire truck," Ryuu automatically responded while shaking his ebony black hair.

"Fire truck; is that what you want to ride when you get older," Kankuro nodded in agreement.

Ryuu eyes lit up at the question the other male asked him. "Hai, my mama said that I can be a great fire fighter."

Kankuro chuckled lightly before turning back his attention to the road. "You bet you're gonna be one, Ryuu. Your mom definitely isn't wrong about that. So, let's go get that fire truck – shall we?"

Temari looks on at this scene; her mind was going all hearts and all. She wanted kids of her own but Shikamaru and she wanted to wait until they were done with college. She had four years while he had five years left to do. She was going to be taking courses on begin a dental reception while Shikamaru wanted to be a network Administer.

"Auntie, I like fairies, like tinker bell and princess." Taytai played with her middle length long pink hair with her fingers.

"You do? Then we need to have some princess clothes," Temari smiled affectionately before looking out the window and saw it was getting late. Her cell phone was dead and Gaara was at work still. She turned to Kankuro to see the mall on his side coming up.

He turned into the mall and went in the front parking lot and looked at the time. It was seven thirty and the mall would be closing at ten. Temari got out and then help Ryuu out as Kankuro did the same with Taytai. Taytai happily skipped over to Temari while Ryuu sauntered quietly to Kankuro.

"Now, we have two in half hours before the mall closes. Temari, you take Taytai and get her stuff and I'll take Ryuu. We will meet here within two hours." Kankuro pointed to his watch, watching his sister carefully. "Seriously, **TWO HOURS**. Last time we came here, we left an hour after closing time when you saw the word SALE flashing before your eyes."

Temari laughed while patting her younger brother's shoulder affectionately. "Ah relax, Kankuro. I have a watch."

As she started walking away with Taytai, Temari brought her to the Konoha-mart for girls. Unlike most stores, the walls were decorated with pink floral wallpaper with dresses hung on the racks. Little girls began running around and checking out the dresses. Some of the teenage girls on the other hand began looking at dresses and make-up. Temari glanced at Taytai for a moment as the little pink haired girl stared in complete astonishment.

"Auntie," Taytai jumped up and down excitedly with her pink hair swishing all over the place, pointing to a certain shop. "Let's go there!"

"Good eye Taytai," Temari pat the tip of Taytai's nose with the little girl humming contentedly to herself.

…Kankuro and Ryuu….

They walked in after the girls and went into a store called Konoha-mart for boys. Kankuro was at lost what to buy for Ryuu when a male about in his forty's came up to him.

"Need any help, sir?"

Kankuro nodded his head. "This is Ryuu, my nephew. I need clothes for him."

The male eyed Ryuu carefully as the boy instantly hid behind Kankuro. "Okay, what size is he and what does he like?"

"Size, have no clue. He likes fire trucks though." Kankuro groaned inwardly to himself; this was what it was like to have a kid?

The male looked at Ryuu and smiled." He is around a size six to a seven. Follow me."

They had followed him into section with different shirts and pants. Ryuu saw a night wear with fire trucks on them, prompting his eyes to widen in astonishment and amazement. His expression brightened immediately as he darted for the sleep wear with a huge grin on his face.

"Uncle," Ryuu dashed back to the older male which caused Kankuro to smirk as he noticed the fire truck designed sleep wear in the little boy's hands.

…..Temari and Taytai….

After stepping into the store, Taytai looked at all the shirts that had fairies on them or princess's on them; she took a few each and looked at Temari.

"Try them on," Temari helped Taytai into the dressing room before seeing every design on the little girl.

Temari looked at the time and smiled at this as she had taken Taytai's shirt and gave them to a lady to place at the cashier. Next was pants, skirts and dressing, Taytai had picked them and tried them on. This went on for hour or so.

…Boys…

Ryuu had all his clothes at the cashier already to go when he went into the underwear section with Kankuro.

"Okay, little man. Pick one." He said as he had picked him. Ryuu looks at both kinds, then to take them both.

"Good choice." Kankuro told him, as he took them and gave them to the male that was helping them.

Ryuu saw something in red a bit away from him as he went to look at it. He eyes lit up when he saw them, a pair of sleepers that was a fire truck on them. "Uncle, look"

Ryuu called him uncle twice now, his mind was twisting at this but his heart knew that he would be okay with this older male with brown hair. Not like that man that had chased his sister into the kitchen and had scared his mommy. He was scared still when it happened it was Taytai that kept a level head at this and smiled.

Kankuro went over and once again smirked as he picked him up and looked at his shoes size. He then looks for the right size. Sure enough there was a size for him, and then he was done.

Ryuu suddenly stared in curiosity."Uncle, what about toys?"

Correction: Ryuu needs some toys. What kind of kid didn't live without any toys? To heck with it, even boys at the age of twenty still play with their old fighter planes and stuff! Then they went into the toys section and found some toys that he likes. Kankuro walked with Ryuu to the front to pay for the items he had gotten him when the girls walked out.

…..Girls…..

Temari had enough of clothes at the front now and was now looking at toys with Taytai; she wasn't picked about what toy she got. Temari only had four in her hands at this time. She heard Taytai gasping at what… she looked to see it was a baby crib set. She nodded her head to the sale women to take that to the front too.

"Taytai, you need a suit case. Let's go and look at them." Temari gently tugged the smaller girl and started walking towards that section when Taytai saw a large blanket with princess's on it.

"Auntie, look." She uttered. Temari stopped and looked at the blanket, it was perfect the sale women came back and Temari had pointed to that blanket to get buy it too. Then they were off to the section with the suitcases.

Temari had picked out eight different kinds of pictures of the suitcases and let Taytai pick four of them. Taytai looked at all of them and had picked two of the fairies ones and two from the princess's ones.

Temari and Taytai went to the front and paid for all the girls' clothes, toys and other items. The price came out too eight hundred dollars as lot of clothes were by two get one free or buy four get two free. The lady had placed all the clothes into three bags and the rest into five another bags. Temari smirked at this and took them into her hands and walked out.

She had seen the boys at the cash till without suitcases. "Kankuro, suitcases."

Kankuro looked at her and nodded his head and told the man to wait for them. He had disappeared with Ryuu for five minutes and came back with four suitcases. Kankuro walked out with Ryuu carrying eight bags all together again.

Kankuro and Temari with the twins walked towards their car without noticing someone watching them. They packed the trunk of Kankuro's car and then help the twins back into their booster seats and placed the rest of the bags into the back.

Kankuro and Temari got into the car and did their seats beats. Kankuro started the car and back out and then drove off without noticing that someone was watching them still.

They drove home with the twins chatting to each other about what Auntie or Uncle got them. Ryuu still really didn't trust them both but if his mother and his sister trusted them he would try to trust them too. Kankuro looked at them both to see they were getting tired.

Kankuro drove into the drive way to see Gaara's car in the driveway further up. He smirked at this and wondered what his brother would do when the twins came into the house.

He got out and helps Taytai out of her booster seat and then grabbed the bags within the back seat. Temari got out Ryuu and took the ones in the trunk and then walked towards the door where Kankuro was with the twins.

A/N- I hoped you like this chapter. Until next time. Bye


	16. First Night and First Day

Behind Her Smiles

A/N- Here is chapter sixteen for you. Thank you to my beta reader named Scarlette Shizuru for beta reading this chapter for me. Thanks again. The twins have sometimes trouble on saying R.

Chapter Sixteen: First Night and First Day

Kankuro unlocked the door and pushed it open, prompting the twins to observe the door behind him. Unlike the usual houses they've seen, the twins found themselves mesmerized with a cosy living room and huge flat screen TV placed against the wall. A small cabinet beneath the TV with a small collection of DVDs and VCDs held up several photographs with a DVD player in the middle. The twins walked into the house warily when a red head came into the doorway.

Kankuro and Temari came into the way and placed down all the bags and looked back up.

"Hello, Gaara," Temari smiled at him, gently nudging the kids to go closer.

"Hn, who are the kids," He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Auntie, is this another uncle?" Ryuu twitched distrustfully at the red haired male; he had enough weird introductions tonight.

Gaara looked at the little boy and then to his sister, causing the two to seek protection from the other two siblings. His eyes narrowed in analysis before letting out a sigh when he noticed his brother mouthing the word "later" to him.

"Hai, this is my younger brother named Gaara," Temari stepped aside to give Taytai a better look of her younger brother.

Taytai looked up at him and walked over to him. At first, she stared queerly at him and started circling around him for a few moments. Soon enough, she stretched arms up into the air and pouted.

"Uncle, up!"

Gaara's eyes widened upon noticing her tiny pout and Gaara found himself completely powerless against it. He gently picked her up and held her at his side. Taytai felt safe again, as she laid her head on his shoulder yawning. Then her stomach growled as it was hungry.

"Hungry?" Gaara chuckled lightly, ruffling her hair a bit.

She nodded her head and stayed where she was.

"Okay, Kankuro, take the bags upstairs. I will make…Taytai, Ryuu would you like some KD?" Temari ordered and the asked the twins.

They eyes lit up and nodded their heads. Temari went into the kitchen leaving Gaara to watch over the twins. Gaara felt renewed with the little girl within his arms. When he looked at the boy, he bent down and he opened his second arm. Ryuu looked at him with distrust.

Gaara saw the look and growl inside his head as he wondered why he was this. He noticed him looked at his sister then made his decision. He walked into Gaara's arm and was also picked up.

Twenty minutes later, he heard Temari calling for them. He had placed the twins down and took their hands and helps them wash them. Then he went into the kitchen and saw Temari setting the table and Kankuro walking into the kitchen after them.

"Taytai, Ryuu where would you like to sit?" Temari asked as she showed them the table while Kankuro had their booster seats.

"I want to sit by Auntie Temari and Uncle Gaawa." Taytai answered then looked at them.

Temari had gotten into her seat and Taytai jumped into the seat beside her and then Gaara sat down with Ryuu on his other side with Kankuro sitting down beside Ryuu and Temari.

"How many scoops would you like, Taytai," Gaara smiled at the elder sibling as she grinned.

"Two please," her eyes widened with satisfaction as she watched Gaara placing in two scoops.

"Ryuu?" Gaara took Ryuu's bowl, scooping up a bit.

"Two, please and thank you." Ryuu replied.

Gaara had placed once again two scoops in and then took Temari's bowl and asked her too. Temari had a single scoop in her bowl as he slid it over before he grabbed Kankuro's and asked. Kankuro had told him two scoops too. Now it was his turn and he placed the rest into her bowl as there were only two scoops left.

They ate as they talked for a moment with Taytai doing most of the chattering. Gaara snickered quietly in amusement as the little girl easily adjusted to the environment but the little boy quietly began feeding himself while watching him from afar. He raised his eyebrow at his brother who gave him a nonchalant shrug in return.

"So after dinner it time for a bath and then bed." Temari commanded to the twins.

"Hai!" The twins chewed up their supper.

"Uncle Gaara?" Taytai blinked curiously at the red haired male.

"Hai, Taytai," he glanced at the small girl.

"What do you do for fun?" Taytai leaned on her table to get closer.

"I like to build and fix cars." Gaara blinked several times at the question of the little girl until Taytai's eyes literally widened to the size of golf balls. "Ryuu, did you hear this? Uncle can work on cars even fire trucks!"

Gaara had the feeling Ryuu like fire trucks. He was right when he saw the little boy's eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

"Uncle Kankuro, what do you like?" Ryuu glanced at the other male.

"I like building furniture."

They then talked about nothing really important as the phone ringed. Temari got it and answered. She came back and sighed.

"Okay, the daycare's closed until they can fix the windows and the gate. So Kankuro or Gaara needs to stay home with the twins or bring them to college with rules," Temari sighed as she sat down on the table. "So, what are you guys more contented with?"

"Bringing them to college doesn't sound like a bad idea," Kankuro grinned before ruffling the younger boy's head. "Gonna teach him big boy stuff."

Temari rolled her eyes before letting out a slight chuckle. "I think Gaara should stay with the kids."

Earning an "awww" from the older brother while the red haired younger sibling smirked, the two brothers then nodded before gathering dining utensils and cleaned up the table.

"Okay, Ryuu what uncle would you like to help you in the bath tub?" Temari gestured to the two Uncles who started fixing up and placing some of the dinnerware back.

Ryuu looked at both uncles for a few seconds and before leaping at Gaara for a quick tackle. The red haired male nearly dropped the bowls but found the kitchen counter to lean on when he stared in surprise at the smaller boy who seemed to distrust him a few moments ago.

"I guess me," Gaara smiled before taking Ryuu's hand and leading him to the bathroom.

Temari had then taken up Taytai into her room to have her bath.

….Boys…..

Gaara filled the bath and asked what kind of bubble he would like.

"None, tonight uncle," Ryuu undressed himself with no help.

He had help getting into the tub as the little boy started splashing a lot. Gaara decided to ditch his shirt in case he found himself completely soaked after giving the boy a bath. Much to his surprise, Ryuu seemed a little more sedate as his eyes started wondering to the window.

"Uncle, where is mommy," Ryuu cast a crestfallen look into the soapy water. "I miss her."

Gaara froze a bit before ruffling the boy's hair in reassurance. "You will see her soon." His answer was enough for him.

"Ryuu, do you know where you lived before here," Gaara started running the shampoo through the little boy's hair.

"Mom said Los Angeles. We moved because some man came into your house and tried to hurt mommy," Ryuu hugged his tiny body in his arms, shivering as he recalled every moment.

Gaara felt his heart breaking when he heard this sad story. He knew this was bad. He got a towel and gently picks Ryuu up and cradled him against his body as he whispered that he will protected his sister and his mother and him. Ryuu whimpered softly while trying to keep his hold on Gaara's neck. The red head found himself completely appalled; what kind of idiot would hound kids all over the country side? Gaara helped Ryuu dry up as he gave him his night wear and tucked the little boy into the bed.

He clicked open the night light before ruffling the little boy's hair. "Uncle has some homework to do there is a door on the other side if you need me"

"I got it uncle." Ryuu tiredly closed his eyes.

…..Temari, Kankuro ….

Gaara stepped into the room to see Kankuro reading his book and the Temari walked into the room.

"Okay, Temari tell us why the twins are here?" Kankuro asked.

Both of her brothers were with the gang but had to not say anything at college that they went too it was against it rules.

Temari stated the full story that she stopped until tonight.

"I followed them to get them to tell us more. When two large men attacked the daycare that they work at, I immediately began making my way there. But the moment I got there, I saw Sakura fighting them and was winning until they threw her thought the window. She was badly hurt and they were going to take her. I stepped in and fought them until they left then we heard sirens. She is living with Tsunade who is the owner of the college that I go too. She trusted me to take care of them," Temari bit her lower lip anxiously. "Try to gain her trust slowly. She's not too keen on the idea of having all the Reds involved."

Gaara had his questions answered, but one." Temari who was Sakura….?" He didn't know how to put it.

"Sai. He made her his mate, breeder and wife." Temari growled in disgust. "So the gang cannot know about the twins staying at our house. Sakura trusts me not to get them involved."

"After what her life was like and hear with us, we won't tell them." Kankuro beat his chest with reassurance while Gaara nodded assuredly.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in," Temari placed her book down only to see a distressed Taytai, rushing over to her. "Taytai what happened?"

"Auntie… I," she shamefacedly hung her head. "I... wet... the bed."

Temari smiled at her. "Taytai, shhh it's ok." She took her back into her room and got new sheets out and new nightwear.

She helped Taytai out of it and got a second bath ready. She washed herself clean again and helped Temari to make the bed.

"Taytai, did you get scared without a light on?" Temari asked.

Taytai nodded her head as her pink hair followed her. Temari smiled at this and remember that she brought a night light just in case of this. She took it out and placed it onto the wall and then walked out and back into the room.

One hour later the group was done with homework and then went back into their rooms.

…..Morning….

The twins woke up and got dress then they played with their toys waiting for auntie or uncle to wake up.

…..…Gaara….

Light green eyes opened up to see sunlight shining into the room. He sat up and turned to see the space missing. He got up and heard a small car sounds; he looked around his bed to see Ryuu quietly playing with his toy.

"Morning Ryuu." Gaara dressed himself up before letting out a bit of a yawn.

"Morning Uncle." Ryuu said as his black hair moved into his eyes his hand went to it and moved it back.

"Hungry, little man?" Gaara pointed to the kitchen.

Ryuu nodded his head at him, following after the red haired male.

….Taytai….

She heard her stomach growl for food. She smiled a bit before pouncing on Temari. With no warning, Temari screamed a bit as she opened her eyes to see Taytai looking sorry to her.

"Sorry, auntie but I'm hungry." She slumped onto the bed and staring at her with her big eyes.

She just nodded her head and gently placed her to the side and got up. Temari took out an outfit to wear as she got dressed and did her hair. She opened her arms for Taytai as she jumped into them.

She carried her out of her room and then down the stairs and into the kitchen. She placed Taytai in her chair from last night as she heard Kankuro and Gaara coming in with Ryuu.

"So what one will stay home or take the twins to college." Temari questioned them.

"I'll stay home first." Kankuro said.

"My turn tomorrow at work…" Gaara trailed off.

She heard him and hopes it would go good tomorrow. She got the twins a bowl of lucky charms must with Kankuro displeased look.

Then Gaara and Temari took the car to college and work. Gaara brought off Temari first and then drove himself to work that was farther anyway.

"Temari, have you told the more reds?" Natari asked as soon as Gaara went away.

"Only my brothers. I will not tell the rest." Temari told her.

Natari looked at her then nodded her head at Temari. Samiko just glared at her. "Don't get anyone else involved. Oh and where are the twins?"

"Kankuro is looking after them." Temari answered as she looked at them.

Temari moved away from them as the gang appeared in her sights. She made her way over to them and waited for the bell to ring.

The first day was soon gone as Kankuro had told her how the twin's day was and any kind of trouble. She took over watching them as Kankuro had to go on online to see if someone took notes, so he can get some homework done. Temari took out some food and got a stool of each twin. They washed the lettuce by hand. Helped with the other fruits and vegetables that needed to be washed and then took one plate towards the table and then they were done.

Taytai and Ryuu inched away from Temari and went into the living room to see two cars stopping.

"Auntie someone is coming." Taytai shivered fearfully before running towards Temari.

Temari quickly went into the room and saw it was Sasuke. "Let's play a game, I'm it. You go and hide upstairs until I get you."

They smiled and nodded their heads and raced up the steps and into a room together.

Temari smiled at them and then opened the door. "Sasuke."

"Do you know anything about Sakura or Natari or Samiko?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What's with all the food?"

"No, not yet." Temari gestured to the food behind her. "Oh you know boys, they eat like anything after a long day's work."

"Okay, I guess it is a family night." Sasuke nodded, seemingly buying Temari's statement. "See you tomorrow."

Sasuke left the door as Temari closing it as she sighed. She went to the window and watched the two cars disappearing from her sight. Then she made her way up the stairs.

"I wondered where they could be?" Temari mused to herself before walking into her room and saw two bundles on her bed hiding.

She made her way to it and sat down. "Well I guess there not in here. Man I need to get a new bed with all the lumps in them. Oh ya Kankuro said to get rid of them was to hit them out." She gently hit at the lumps as she heard giggles. She pulled back her blanket and smiled at them.

"I'm home!"

Taytai looked at Ryuu before both children began racing down the stairs. "Uncle Gaara!"

Gaara soon found them tripping over each other's foot before rushing over to get them to prevent them from kissing the floor but allowed himself a helpless smile. "Ryuu, Taytai are you okay?"

They nodded their head at him. "Be careful coming down the stairs." He told them as he placed them on the ground.

Temari walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Dinner!"

Kankuro was just coming down the stairs. They walked into the room and sat down as Temari brought over two dishes. One was a salad while the next ones were chicken strips. She placed the chicken strips onto the side then the salad.

The group talked about their day and ate the whole supper as they cleaned the table and then went into the living room as they sat down and watched cartoons for the twin's as they slowly falling asleep. Gaara took Ryuu while Temari took Taytai up to their rooms.

A/N-I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. Bye


	17. Story Telling

Behind Her Smiles

A/N- Here is chapter seventeen for you. Thank you to my beta reader named Scarlette Shizuru for beta reading this chapter and story this far. Thanks.

Chapter seventeen: Story Telling

Sakura woke up the next day, only to see a couple of white walls around her. She blinked several times as the light seeped into the room with mute glow before everything flashed before her eyes. The fight between her, Daiki and Kane! She suddenly kicked off the covers only to meet a couple of bandages wrapped around her legs. A small sigh escaped her as she remembered asking Temari to babysit her twins until she got out.

How can I be so stupid? Stupid. Let's get her to watch them and then the reds could know about them now. I need a phone.

Soon a nurse came into the room to check on her. "Miss. Haruno how are you feeling?"

Sakura looked at her before letting out a slight snarl. "Like shit. Can I get the phone?"

The nurse nodded her head and then went to get a phone and then came back into the room. She gave Sakura the phone and the left the room again.

She wondered if the two got caught or not when she dialled Natari's cell phone.

"Hello."

"Natari"

Sakura talked at Natari and then asked about her twins and then the men that attacked the daycare. She also heard that Temari told her two brothers that were also in reds gang, Sakura was upset about this and was also mad at her when she told her not to get anymore reds in involved and she broke that trust. Sakura had asked for them to ask Temari to get to the hospital after her classes were done. Then she hanged up and watched TV about a killing in Italy that was very gruesome.

She flips the channels until she got to an old movie she loved when she was younger. Soon she fell asleep and woke up when she heard the door opening. She sat up to see Temari walking into her room.

"Hello, Sakura," Temari slowly strode over, looking at Sakura. "You look a little better."

Sakura glared venomously at her. "Hi, Temari I heard from Samiko and Natari that you got two more reds in involved."

"Sorry," Temari slightly hung her head before speaking with a hint of concern. "Sakura but there are my brothers that had the right to know why we are taking care of twins. They already know what happened at the daycare and they are already to protect the twins with their lives. "

Sakura looked at her with amazement." The twins are fine then?"

Temari smiled reassuringly. "Oh they love us. Also to not get confused and don't get mad. I got them to call us Auntie and Uncle Kankuro or Gaara."

"That was a smart move. I will be out in a week or shorter." Sakura leaned against the pillow in relief. "Is Natari and Samiko outside too?"

Temari nodded at her.

"Temari, I like to say sorry but if you knew what we went through then you will understand." Sakura sighed looking at the bright sunny day outside. "I will think about telling you and only you."

Temari nodded her head and then respond. "I do hope you can trust me more, Sakura."

Temari told her about the Reds and what they do and not do. By the end of the talk, Sakura understand the gang more. Temari looked at the time and then smiled at her.

"I need to get going," She muttered to Sakura. "I see you tomorrow and I will bring the twins."

"Thanks." Sakura announce to that and then watched her going outside and then saw Samiko and Natari walking into the room.

"Sakura!" Natari and Samiko expressed loudly as they hugged her gently.

Then they let go and glared at her. "Never do that again. We fight as a team. Also we are not moving anymore. We going to stay and fight them or die trying."

Sakura nodded her head. "I was thinking the same thing. As long as we keep moving the children and us will never find peace. "

Sakura recited them what Temari had stated her and looked at her. Then thought about it and noticed that too they never heard Reds getting into fights just because, but only when they were brought into a fight. "I think we should trust them. How is this, Tomorrow I will tell Temari my story when you come and take the twins to the play."

They looked at each other first, prompting Natari to raise an eyebrow questioningly. "So you will tell Temari your story and then us?"

The pink haired woman lightly lifted herself from the bed. "I mean, I'll tell Temari as she is the only one and her brothers beside you two that know that I'm in the hospital. I have courage to ask for help with getting even with Sai and Kanpeki. Do you have it too? I hope you do have the courage to get help. We need it when it comes to Kanpeki. Talk to the Reds, tell them your story. Do it soon. They think we are with them still."

Samiko nodded in approval before hugging Sakura. "We will think on it. We should get going."

Natari smirked at this idea. "I guess you are right on that. Sakura. I have a better idea. We will tell them and when you come out. You can tell them your story so you won't need to say it twice."

They smiled at Natari as she hugged Sakura too. Then they left for the night.

….Kankuro….

He took the twins to his college class. He told them to play quiet when a friend of his and explained to him that they was a daycare at the college. Kankuro told the twins that they would be meeting new friends as he took them towards it.

He told the lady in black about the twins a bit and filed out a form. Once he was done, he had left out lots of areas, which he didn't know and let the twin's play with the toys. He told them to be good and they would get a treat from him if they were.

"We will, uncle." The twin's uttered him as they played together.

Hours later, his day was over at college as he picked up the twins to see them sleeping in the book corner. He gently took Taytai first and then Ryuu as he walked out and towards the front of the building. He walked out and towards his car. His eyes followed shadows around him; he sighed at this and quickly unlocked the door, placing Taytai into her booster seat then Ryuu. He stood up and locked the door as he walked over to the shadows.

Kankuro groaned to see the whites looking at him.

"Oh a red. Get him."

_Damn, don't they have anything better to do with their lives?_

He dodges few of the whites and then raced back into his car and drove off without them following him. He looked in the back to see the twins still sleeping.

He saw Gaara parking his car first as he smiled as he drove up and got out. He saw Gaara getting Taytai and he got Ryuu. They went into the house as they placed the twins in Kankuro's bed and then went down stairs.

Kankuro told Gaara what happened, he glared at the wall. "We can't keep this a secret long. The whites can and would tell Sasuke."

They sighed at this and then made supper. Gaara cuts the meat and Kankuro did the paste and the sauce.

"Gaara! Kankuro! "Temari yelled from the door. She took off her shoes and then went into the kitchen.

Temari dropped her bags off, facing her second sibling. "The twins?"

"In my room."

Temari smiled and went upstairs into Kankuro's room. She smiled at the twins who just woke up again.

"Auntie!" Ryuu jumped gently and slowly off the bed raced over to her giving her a hug as Taytai walked towards as she smiled at her and then hugged her too.

The dinner was done and served; Kankuro was picked this time to take Ryuu for a bath while Taytai went with Temari. They got cleaned and then went into bed as Kankuro told Temari what happened after he had picked up the twins at the college daycare.

Temari sighed at it too and told them that she was going to miss college tomorrow and take the twins to see their mom. They then went into their beds and fell asleep.

…Sai…..

He looked out the jet again going back to Miami for one more mission. He just got a call for Kane and Daiki. They had fought against Sakura and were winning. They were yelling at him for training her better than their breeders. He had told them she got the same training as the others but that cop she lived with trained her more.

Then he got an email from Sanjuro saying that he had one more mission to do. He was sure that his boss was impressed with his missions lately getting them done within a day or two. He sighed at this all he wanted was Sakura to be within his arms.

Soon she would be. He will make sure of that. He eyes grinned in the light as his smirked wide.

….. Weekend…

The last three days went very quickly for Sakura and her friends. It was just about an hour until class ended. Sakura was still in the hospital recovering when Temari had taken the twins to visit her for an hour or so. Sakura learned lots about Gaara and Kankuro and what they did.

"Temari," Natari stood behind the dirty blonde woman

"Hai," Temari spun around to see a familiar face. _Hmm, this one must be Natari._

Natari folded her arms with a matter-of-factly expression. "My parents agreed to watch the children tonight and this is also for the twins. We would like you to take them to the park that you meet with Sakura and then we can meet with you guys."

She nodded and texted Gaara to get the twins ready for a night as they had a sleepover. The hours passed as Temari nodded her head at them.

"Temari what was that?" Sasuke questioned when he saw this conversation.

Temari looked at him and smiled. "Please get a meeting at your house. They want to talk."

"You got them to talk to us?" Hinata queried.

"Hai, I did." Temari smirked before racing off to the car, telling Gaara where to go.

Within ten minutes they got to the park where she first got a look at the children. She could see Natari and Samiko with two adults and handful of children.

"Don't ask yet." Temari told Gaara. They got out and help the twins out of their seats and raced towards their friends.

Gaara took the booster seat out and followed Temari towards them.

"You ready?" Temari glanced at the others.

They glared at that question but nodded their heads. "Temari, Gaara these are my parents. You can leave the booster seats here with them. "

Then they walked towards the car and got in after they bucket up. Gaara took off towards Sasuke's house for the meeting.

They parked and Natari breathed in and out. Samiko looked pale a bit but she too was breathing in and out.

They got out and followed the two in front as they had ringed the door bell and walked into the house.

Sasuke stood up and let them into the parlour with a glass of wine to help them.

"Thanks." Samiko and Natari muttered to him. He nodded his head looked at them. They had drunk the glass as Samiko nodded her head.

"We are going to tell you stories about what happened to us. Please don't ask question in the middle only at the end." Samiko communicated them.

They saw them getting into a position to hear.

"This is my story how I become a breeder to a gang member named Daiki." She uttered as she took a breath.

"I was at home. My parents were out on a business dinner that night. I remember hearing some voices outside. I thought it was nothing but teens in my neighbour. But I was wrong; I went into the kitchen to get something to eat when I heard the back door being slam into. I looked into the kitchen window where I had a clear view. I was three large males ramming into the door. I raced to the phone. I started to dial 911 when the door smashed in. I screamed and dash into the living room and up towards me bedroom. I told the police what was going on."

"I was so scared and I didn't make it to my room, I had to stop and breathe when I felt breathing on me from behind. I turned to see one male leering at me with sickening eyes. After that I black out and woke up in a different room. That was when I meet Daiki and he told me that I was his. Only his women, his procession and he almost rape me that night but he was stopped by someone. Daiki had branded me with his letter and the B letter."

She could hear someone cursing and also Hinata Hyuuga looking that she was going to start crying.

"I meet Natari around four days after; Daiki let me out of the room and brought me to a place. After that Natari and I were friends, then Sakura came and after that it was Tagami. Then we planned to escape after that."

"When we did escape with Tagami's help and that she was a police women. My family and I went away to Las Vegas for eighteen months, when I was found again. I was coming back home from school and my helper course. My mother and father were at home but when I came home they weren't home. I just thought it was they went out to get something or a last minute phone call from work made they stay a bit later."

She seared she saw Gaara glaring at the wall with hatred. She heard cries into the shoulders of the males. She could see each male had a different expression on their faces as she had to continue on with her story.

"I was wrong after two hours; I noticed some wrong things in the house that weren't here before. I went into rooms to see no one around until I made my way towards my room. I pushed it opened and walked into my room and saw Daiki grinning at me with two others with video tapes in their hands. I tried to get away but my bed room door was closed and locked from the outside."

"This part was hard for me to say and tell." Samiko looked at them. She could see the girls with tears in their eyes. The boys were looking at the ground, so she couldn't see they expressions but guess that they wasn't impressed by her story so far.

"I was brutally raped by Daiki hard and long. I didn't know how long he lasted while the men that were within the room were taping this. I remember him telling me smile for the camera as he had my parents watching this from a TV in the room that they were in a different house. "

"I was taken again and again until I fainted from the pain and agony each time he thrusted into me. I woke up in a truck. I looked around to see my parents were their too alive but beaten up. After that we got to the place and Daiki took me to his room again but didn't rape me again for days after all I was only throwing up lots, not eating and not drinking."

"What!" She heard a male named Naruto yelling it out. She saw Sasuke glaring at the blond and he closed his mouth. " Like I said this story is pretty it is harsh and ruthless. You think you want to go on or not?"

The reds nodded their heads at Samiko.

"I gathered my courage and one night I asked why? Hadn't he rape me or hurt me more? He told me that I was pregnant already and he didn't want to hurt baby. Months went by as they got a doctor not from their gang to check up on me. The doctor confirmed that I was pregnant and then left me along in my thoughts. I was broken in my mind and I didn't come out of it until I saw my parents again. Apparently the doctor knew that I was kidnapped and same with my parents. He saved us and we moved again."

"We moved to Canada where I have the triplets. For almost two years I lived in peace but that was going to be all shattered by Daiki again. I had bodyguards hired by my parents. They followed me every way after picking up the triplets, we went home. When we got there, I noticed something off and ordered one of the bodyguards to stay with the triplets.

I took off towards my house with my two other bodyguards. One bodyguard went in first then I and lastly the third bodyguard. We walked into every room but a few rooms. I opened my parent's room to see them on their bed with blood dripping from their necks.

"I screamed in agony and disbelieve as I went towards them not even realizing that Daiki was in the room. He killed the two bodyguards at I have. I tried to get away from him again. It was too late; he raped me again and was going to take me back when my bodyguard I left in the van came in with the police. Daiki was arrested."

She heard a whisper saying," Again."

"After that I was taken to the hospital again to heal and rest any injury to my body and my mind. It wasn't too long that the doctor informed me that I was pregnant again. And I was given the choice to kill it or keep it. I didn't hate the triplets I love them and that were when I decided to keep them. So I told the doctor I will keep this child too."

"During that time, I re-meet up with Natari again and then her parents took me in with my children then police informed me that Daiki was going to his trail when his fellow gang members got him out but after leaving a video tape. The police watched the tape and were trying everything in their power to found Daiki and this gang."

"After we all moved to Konoha to escape the past. That was six months ago." Samiko finished her tale for her past.

They looked at her with mix expressions of many kinds of emotions she turned to not look at them. Samiko noticed the room had different comforts to it. There were whites, reds and blacks around the room. The floor itself was hardwood floors with nice rugs of whites and reds around the room. The walls were white and the lining on top of the room was black. The furniture was black and red. It had a very nice feel to it as Samiko bravery looked at the reds.

"So I guess this is why you didn't like us?" Neji probed quickly.

"No, duh." Samiko retorted to him then smirked. She looked to Natari to start hers.

Natari watched their eyes carefully. "Questions later."

"I was swimming at school. I practice my laps until I decide to stop. I got out and went into the girl's locker room and did my normal things like having a shower, washing my body with cherry body wash. After I was done with my shower and walked out and went towards my locker and opened it up to see my clothes gone."

"I cursed a bit when I heard a guy's voice telling me that I shouldn't curse. I look towards the sound and found my clothes in the hands of this guy. He had long blue hair and greyish green eyes staring at me with lust."

"I demanded my clothes back but all he did was he snapped his fingers and a second male walking into my view and took the clothes. I glared at the male with greyish green eyes as I saw him moving towards me. I back up until I felt the wall behind me. Now I was scared for him now. That now he was in front of me with his hands on the other of my head."

"He told me what he was going to do to me. Then he leaned in to kiss me. I slap him hard enough to have him moving back from me. I moved away from him but was grabbed hard. I was slammed into the wall. I groaned in pain at it. Then all I remember next was that he knocked me out and I woke up in his bed.

She looked at them all and closed her eyes. She knew this was hard for her to tell again and for the girls to hear this once again. She felt tears already coming down her face as she covered her face. She dropped to the ground and made Samiko look at them. She got out and whispered soft words to her at gave her strength to tell them.

She stood up from the chair she was in and looked at them again. She walked behind it and placed her hands onto it as she was shaking. The chair was red and black.

"The night before our plan for escaping - I tried to exert free will, forgetting that I was now the property of my captor. I was beaten and then rape, after we did escape. My parents and I moved to Diamond Head Hawaii. Where I also found out that I was pregnant, my parents and I fought about me keeping my baby. I ran away from home when I was just under seven months pregnant. I couldn't stand my parents calling my baby a thing or it, to me it was mine and I was going to keep the baby."

"I was found five weeks after by my mother, she begged me to come back home and she supported me with my decision to keep the baby. I went back home and well I was safe until my son was born. After that we heard that someone was looking for me. We moved again to Detroit, the place was so cold. And I lived in hot climax, I thought I would die."

They looked at her as they listened to her story more. Temari, Hinata, Ino and Tenten looked at each other and they will make sure that the girls are helped more.

"My parents, my son and I were safe until my parents took Koga out for the night. I didn't mind, I was so very tired but I cleaned and did the laundry. That was when I heard someone breaking into the house. I took the knife that my dad brought me after my first kidnapping. I went towards the sound and I freak out. I saw HIM again with one more member. I back away from him again and screamed as loud as I could. He grabbed me and took away my knife when my thought about the training that he made me do. I used it against him as I took back my knife and killed the second person in the house."

"I was subdued again but this time I was on my stomach with the knife in it. I screamed in pain as I tried to pull out the knife and that was also when he enter me again. I counted how many times he cummed inside me. Then it stopped as I heard shouts by some people. My guess was the police and then I was brought to the hospital again. My parents were called and after I was healed and rested. We moved again to Canada and I found out once again I was pregnant. "

"I went to the hospital after I found out; I was scared again and afraid that was when I saw Samiko in the hospital. She saw me and we found out each of our stories and after that my asked my parents if Samiko could live with us. We both were having children. I founded out that Samiko had triplets before and were almost two years old."

"We moved to Italy and Samiko was having twins and I was having…well I only thought I was having one but when I was in labour I founded out that I was having twins too. I was in shocked and I had a boy and girl. Then we stayed for a year or so and we all thought to move again and we ended up in Konoha that was six months ago."

Sasuke stood up and walked out of the room. Samiko and Natari looked at the rest once more. The females jumped up and went over to them.

"Our gang won't do that." Hinata firmly alleged.

Natari smirked at her. "We know."

Sasuke came back into the room with a butler carrying a tray with food and drinks. He placed it down and then he offered a smile at the girls.

"Hinata, is right, we won't even do that. Now where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"She is in the hospital, about a week ago; the daycare we all work at was attack by Kane and Daiki. She tried to stop them but got hurt. Temari saved her." Samiko answered.

Sasuke looked at Temari as she nodded her head.

"Temari…"

Everyone could hear a bit of angry in his voice.

"Yeah, Sakura asked her not to tell you. Remember she thought you were an enemy. Sakura's story will come later to you." Natari rolled her eyes at the male Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded his head at this. "So we understand that you have children?"

"Hai, we do." Samiko and Natari told him.

Samiko smiled cheerfully. "I have five."

Natari rested against the wall with a drink in one hand. "I have three."

The phone ringed out….

Samiko looked at her cell phone to see it was Natari's home. She answered it.

"Are you with the Reds?"

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. Bye


	18. Chapter 18

Behind Her Smiles

A/N- Here is chapter eighteen for you. Thank you to my beta reader Scarlette Shizuru for beta reading this chapter for me. Thanks again. I only have nine more chapters to go within this story.

Chapter Eighteen:

Temari notice something wasn't right as her cell phone goes off too. She looked to see it was the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Hi, are you Temari?"

"Hai"

"Miss Haruno was taken by the whites."

"What!"

Everyone looked at her. Samiko replied soon after that yell." Hai"

"Fine." Samiko looked at Sasuke as she walked over to him. "It's for you."

She gave the phone as she looked at Natari. "They have our children, your parents and Sakura captive."

Natari placed her hand on her forehead as she glared at the wall.

Sasuke hanged up the phone. "We have a duel. Each one of us against one of their men. Let's go"

They stood up and were ready to take on them.

…Sakura….

She woke up to see darkness, and then heard cries to her right. Her eyes widen at this and knew her twins were with her. She moved to see if she could still move and that she could. She heard the opening up again and a light went on. The first things she saw were the clammy greenish yellow walls along with leaking pipes. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Sakura soon found herself looking at what she believed was the gang leader – bright red hair as he had that mocking arrogant grin on his face. She glared venomously at him before standing up and glancing behind her to see her twins, Natari's kids and Samiko's kids with Natari's parents. Her eyes looked at the male and got into her stance.

"Who are you?" Sakura curled her hands tightly until her knuckles were white.

"I believe you have no authority to demand my name," the red haired male chuckled amusingly before folding his arms confidently. "The name's Keiji Okuda. Just to amuse you."

"Well Keiji. You will be in lots of pain." Sakura specified. "Kids close your eyes and don't open them."

Keiji laughed at her as she turned to see if the kids had their eyes closed. She back flips fast as she landed behind him. She punched his back making him groan in pain. Keiji turned around to hit her but Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her before smashing his arm into a permanent fracture. Keiji bowled over in agonizing pain before Sakura kicked him hard in the gut to turn him over. Keiji barely managed to land a hit as Sakura finally picked him up and flung him against the wall.

"You will regret that," Keiji glared darkly at her, desperately trying to alleviate the pain and groaning in agony.

Cracking her knuckles and loosening up, Sakura sprinted off with a running start before landing a hard kick against his ribs and ignored the sickening crack. Watching him slip down to the ground without uttering a sound, Sakura grinned to herself before walking off to untie Natari's parents and the other hostages.

"Thanks Sakura." Natari's mother gratefully massaged her wrists.

"Okay. You stay here with the children. I'll see how many guys this gang has and take them out one by one," Sakura nodded before using the leftover rope to tie and gag Keiji.

Silently stalking out of the dungeon room, Sakura made her way to the hall before tightly holding onto the knife in her hand. Her eyes swivelled around to check for any surveillance or anyone who proved to be hostile while she continued stepping around cautiously. The pink haired female inhaled deeply as she lightened her steps as inaudibly as she could. She crept around the halls to count four coming her way now. She jumped up and led onto the ceiling with her might.

BATWOMAN!

Sakura could hear the theme song to batman as she made sure no one was around when she jumped onto the ground.

She made her way towards the right side and looks into a room that look like the security room with TV's on it. She could see the room that she was in before. Sakura saw in each camera that there were twenty males around and eleven females with this base. Snorting at her rotten luck, Sakura cursed silently before going over to the camera and typing in a code that she was taught by Tagami. She pressed enter as she crashed the system. Then she walked out and went left hall.

She remembers that they were a weapon room as she made her way towards it. She had found it when a person came out of a room beside her. She grabbed her fast and knocked her out as she dragged her into the room she was coming out of.

Then she went towards the weapon room, she opened it up as she smirked to see no one in here. Didn't they think that had captive a weak female. Then again they had no idea what she could and can do. She grabbed two Beretta 92's and one QSZ -92. Sakura had taken more ammo and went back into the first room as she looks at the clothes she was wearing. The hospital gown unsuited for this problem.

She strips the female that she knocked out as she took off the gown. Sakura had nothing but the gown on she took the female's pants and pulled them on. The pants were tight on her but she didn't have time to find more. She pulled off her shirt and saw a bra on. She placed on the shirt as she had tied the shirt tightly against her chest so her breasts won't move so much. Then she took the belt she took and placed it on her waist. She then placed the guns in it and the extra ammo.

Sakura surveyed the area with calculating emerald eyes when she had opened the door soon someone would be looking for the two she had knocked out. She slip out and closed the door as she took off somewhere else remembering where all the members where she went to found them all.

Sakura went behind one member as she used the back of the gun she took and hit him hard making him grunted in pain as he fell face first. She moved onto the next area as she soon had nine members knocked out. When the alarm went off, she cursed but she knew it was only time that would happened.

She jumped and flips to as she heard gun shot behind her. She looked as she landed to see five members in the hallway.

"Fuck," she jumped up before reloading the gun and unleashing another volley of bullets.

She heard a scream in pain but didn't stop moving away from the hall. She went behind the craters that they had and heard the footsteps racing into the area. She heard and courted sixteen out of twenty. She cursed at this and breathed in and out while trying to calm down her palpitations.

She glared up to see a mirror, she moved away from it as she still could see them but they couldn't see her. Sakura saw one moving closer as she kneeled down as she swiftly started shooting at the legs as the person went down, Sakura showed no mercy she shot again as she went back as she heard the rest firing off their guns off as Sakura was safe behind the crates. She look at the mirror again as she jumped as she heard voices. They began cooing and trying to lure her out but Sakura was not stupid. Like hell she would.

She reloaded her guns as she smirked and waited for them to start shooting again, she didn't have to wait that long. Damn they were very impatient.

Clicks were heard was sweet music to her ears as she slide out and started to shot at most of the members. She had gotten nine of them before the rest got into covered. They were smart on that. She dodged from the right as she heard a shot. She jumped up and looked around to see where they were.

"You guys stick together," the leader began creeping cautiously throughout the hallway.

_Tch,_ Sakura rolled her eyes sarcastically. _Thanks for giving me a bigger target, dumbass._

Sakura landed while dropping her empty guns again, dodging bullets one after the other. Sakura bit her lower lip to keep herself awake as her stamina steadily began dropping like a rock in water, ignoring the sweat beads trickling down her cheeks, Her green eyes widened as more footsteps reached her ears as she desperately tried to end the match only to commit a fatal mistake with a bullet imbedding itself in her hip. She hissed in pain as she felt her blood oozing out from the gun shot; not before rolling out of the way however.

She grinned at this as she jumped swiftly on the crates and waved, she back flip off and did so away from them. The last seven came out from hiding and were all glaring at her. She then saw the last four that she would have got after this one's came into the room.

This day wasn't her day. Tagami training she hoped will pay off more with eleven opponents. She got into her stance as she looked at all the members. Some had hardened glares at her, some had distrust other had sneers that were all aimed at her.

Sakura laughed inside her head as she was ready for them. She looked to see stairs at the right as she smirked again.

She went down and crouches as she side swiped at the female with orange hair onto the ground as second male with gold hair came forwards. Sakura had done a back flip and her foot made contact to his chin. He went onto the stairs with a thud. She got up and took his gun and disassembled his gun then she threw it behind her as she saw him getting up again. She kicked his side and cart wheeled over him as her foot came to contact with green head male chest this time. He hit the ground again hard. As Sakura took his gun and disassembled as she threw it away from her.

She suddenly felt air been pushing around her. She turned and deflected someone's punch as she pulled his arm down, Sakura jumped onto the railing and kick him in his face hard. She heard crunching sounds from him with a scream in pain. She landed and rolled away quickly as the last female with blue hair had gotten up. Soon more members got up with either cures words or groans of pain.

They charge at her with a howls of rage. Sakura back flip hard and fast and she went up each step hitting one after the other. She came to the top as she spin kicked them down the stairs. She smirked at them and went as she jumped down as she landed on one member snapping something; she went onto her hands and kicked out her legs, kicking back two others.

With five down, she only had six left, as her breathing was heavy as she remember she had the third gun that was hide on her back side. She flipped back forwards when she saw them charging at her again.

She pulled out the gun and shot at all six of them, soon they were on the ground dead. She rest against the wall for a few moments when she heard voices.

"Hurry!"

Her mind must have been out of it, it couldn't be Uchiha. She rolled up as she pointed the gun at the person, sure enough it was Uchiha with his gang and Natari and Samiko. She guessed that they told them. She didn't lower the gun yet as she looked at them all. She stood up and then lowers the gun.

Natari looked around. "Nice"

"I guess Tagami taught you well." Samiko indicated as she counted the ones on the ground.

"Well, they not only kidnapped me. But your children and parents and my twins were. They had this coming to them, thinking that I was weak. Pieces of shit," Sakura gripped the guns tightly before dropping them down on the ground.

Sasuke and his gang were in surprised by this turn of events. He looked at her to see her shoulder bleeding. He pulled out his shirt and went over to her.

"Then, where did this come from," Sasuke glanced at the crimson circle forming at her shirt.

"One shot. Please you take on sixteen at first then eleven. Then you can come and talk with me." Sakura whined at him as she hissed in pain when she helps her shoulder wound.

Sasuke members went to get the rest out of the room. "Wait, the key is in a crate number… Sakura mind went to the number. "22456"

Kankuro nodded his head as Gaara went with him. The rest went and made sure that they route was okay.

Natari and Samiko followed Gaara and Kankuro leaving Sasuke with Sakura.

"So I guess you heard Natari's and Samiko's story." She folded her arms with a sigh.

Sasuke nodded his head at her and for now he had to find a way to get some information.

"What's your story?" He glanced

"Later." Sakura muttered to him then she was starting to walk away.

Sasuke soon followed then noticed something missing on the ground… the gun. He glanced around with his raven black eyes to see nothing at all but seconds later he saw one member aiming at Sakura.

"Sakura," Sasuke shoved Sakura hard out of the way, feeling a sharp pain shoot up his neck.

Cursing silently at her carelessness, Sakura immediately picked up whatever gun she had and hurled it with enough speed to knock out the other man who had shot Sasuke. Blood pooled from the black haired male's neck as he curled up to place pressure on the bleeding. He hissed softly in agony as Sakura took off her shirt not caring if Sasuke was looking at her naked breasts. She tightly wrapped it around his neck to stop the bleeding. Then she got up and swiftly jumped up and crawled to where she left the gun.

She soon saw a member making his way towards Sasuke. Sakura began to wonder what Luck had against her as she dragged Sasuke to one side before ambushing the other man from behind. She ducked from the man's punch before giving him a sweep kick and sending him to the ground. However, much to her surprise – more members of the Reds showed up with Naruto grabbing the man from the collar of his shirt and punching his face and preparing to rearrange whatever intact features he had. The pink haired female gawked at Naruto's brutality as he cheerfully left the bleeding man with a bleeding nose, a cut lip, a bruised cheek and two black eyes along with two missing front teeth.

Sakura went back to Sasuke not caring that she was still naked on top. She got him to look at her as she ordered someone to call the police.

"Don't worry," Sakura smiled weakly at them before redirecting her attention to Sasuke, slapping his cheeks. "Uchiha, stay with me."

Her breath hitched; Sasuke showed no signs of responding.

Sakura looked at him again to see his raven eyes dulling completely and his arms becoming completely limp. If she didn't do something fast he would dead. She pressed her lips against his as she saw his eyes widening again.

She let go when she heard footsteps. The paramedics came and then took Sasuke and Sakura towards the hospital when the police questioned everyone there.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Sakura had kiss Sasuke to keep him wake. Now we are moving good. Bye


	19. Chapter 19

Behind Her Smiles

A/N- Here is chapter nineteen for you. Thanks you to my fans that read and review this story. Thank you to my beta reader named Scarlette Shizuru for beta reading this story and chapter. Thanks again. I only have eight more chapters to go until this one is done.

Chapter Nineteen:

Sasuke and Sakura were within the same ambulances together, Sakura kept on looking at him. He was shot for her sake. He saved her but with what kind of person was she? He saved her life as she was hopefully going to make that up to him.

Hours later, Sakura was bandaged up again as she waited about Sasuke condition was she stood up when she soon saw doctor. Soon they friends were up and looking at the doctor too.

"Are you family or friends to Uchiha Sasuke?" the doctor walked out, checking the papers in his hand.

"His friends, his parents are on holidays and his older brother isn't here yet," Shikamaru glanced at the doctor with a bored expression, standing up suddenly with worry. "Why, what's the problem?"

The doctor nodded at them and detailed," When Mr. Uchiha came into the hospital; he went into a coma, as we did closed and stitched the bullet wound. He lost lots of blood, we found out that he is AB- and we have no more of that blood. We need to have a donator to get him to stay alive."

Sakura stood up immediately. "I'm AB-, I can be his donor."

The doctor nodded his head and got Sakura to follow him. "Temari, please."

Temari nodded her head at Sakura as she want she wanted her to do. Once Sakura saw Temari head nodding at her, she turned and walked into Sasuke's room was the doctor was getting a second bed within this room.

She was given a hospital gown as she strip out of her stolen clothes as she placed them into the garage. When she lay down and was ready to give blood. Sakura looked at Sasuke to see his skin pale like a ghost. Soon that would be gone and his normal colour would come back. The nurse cleaned her arm as she pushed the needle gently into her arm's veil as she tap the tube to her skin. Her blood slowly went into the tube and all the way into the machine to thin it as the blood went into the second tube and into Sasuke. Twenty minutes later, Sakura took a break from giving blood until she was feeling fine to do so more. She stayed into her bed when the door banged opened and in came two adults with blank hair. The genders were different one was a female and the other was a male.

Sakura assumed that these were Sasuke's parents. The female had soft lines with worry as the male had a stoic look with concern and worry within them. Sakura looked at them for little while until they looked at her.

"How are you?" The young woman sat next to him with a gentle smile. "I heard what happened. I didn't know Sasuke would get involved this badly."

Sakura weakly smiled at them and wondered what she should tell them, but her mind won and her mouth opened up and told the truth. "I'm Sakura; I'm your son's blood donator."

The women nodded her head at Sakura when tear came down her face. "They told us it was the whites that hurt him."

"It was them," Sakura hung her head truthfully. "And they are gone too, I killed most of them.'

"How do you know?" the older man asked while he frowned as he folded his arms.

"Because I was here, your son saved me by pushing me out of the way to the bullet," Sakura averted her eyes from them. "They kidnapped me and some others and I fought back."

The woman gasped all of a sudden before gazing at her softly. "You must be the one he wants to befriend, Haruno Sakura."

"Hai, which would be me" Sakura blinked several times, staring incredulously. "But I don't understand that your son wants me to be his friend?"

"I think he wanted to protect you. From I can see. You look tired of fighting and your smiles aren't genuine... I guess it has something to do with gangs," Sasuke's mother smiled bitterly, remembering seeing her son in the hospital ward.

Sakura stared at her in astonishment. How did she figure that out?

"I can see that, as I was within that kind of problem. You don't need to tell me what your past or present is like," the mother gently pat her shoulder as nurse came in again and started up the machine, letting more blood flow into Sasuke.

Hours later, Sasuke's parents where gone as they were needed in Europe to make a business deal as they were replaced by his older brother Itachi. Sakura had fallen asleep when he came as she gave blood after forty minutes wait. This went onto and into the night as the doctor came into the room as he looked around and told Sakura was done with giving blood. She was allowed to leave the hospital with Tsunade as she made her way towards the car. Sakura looked at Tsunade as she slowly made up her mind; she needed to get her own car and house. She needed that independence again. She then went back to college and work. Sakura then got a second part time job as she was a waitress near the Tsunade's house.

More days and weeks went by as it was slowly coming into the second month. Sakura made sure three times a week even if it was after hours, she made sure she went into the hospital and either looked in and onto Sasuke. Sakura even asked if the nurses could call her when he wakes up.

Sakura called the rest and she wanted to tell them her story, after all they wanted to know as Natari and Samiko told theirs to them. They might at Tsunade's house on a weekend as Sakura not at work until four thirty. The time was only ten in the morning the twins were sleeping still and Tsunade was out of town again.

She deeply inhaled before beginning her story." It was getting dark, when I was going home. It was early evenings of winter. I cursed myself for offering to be a tutor after school in winter but I knew it would look good on my collage applications. So I continued to help others with homework."

Sakura bit her lower lip anxiously. "It was when I was walking home. I suddenly heard someone following me but what I didn't know who nor did I get to see any shadows..."

_Flashback_

Sakura began walking home, sighing tiredly. Her eyes nearly drooped but she continued trudging her way home until the leaves suddenly rustled behind her. She immediately turned out, glancing all over the place.

But no one stood behind her except the darkened trees.

Shivering as the cold wind licked against her skin, Sakura cautiously walked on while looking around her. The trees continued to sway a little as the street lights dimly lit up the streets with flickers. The pink haired girl inhaled deeply as to relax her pounding heart but she couldn't help but know that there was someone there. It could have been anybody, she repeated mentally to herself. An old man, anything...

"It's probably just a man making his way home," Sakura bit her lower lip while continuing to make her way home.

While Sakura continued walking, she suddenly noticed her footsteps increasingly get louder. She stopped and so did the other set of footsteps, prompting her to suddenly swivel around. Her emerald eyes widened when she found a male her age standing in front of her. His pale skin lit up under the flickering light as his empty black eyes stared back at her.

"Y-Yes, can I help you," Sakura finally managed to gather her wits...

Sakura stopped with a sighed about reliving this story again. She already told it to many times already. She looked at the others and noticed they was glaring at the floor. Sakura's eyes darted as she started again with her story.

Sakura eyes darted back and forth to her sides and the man in front after she asked her question. She suddenly felt someone else grabbing her hard and holding onto her. She struggled away from him.

"Is she the one," the big man glanced at Sai only to have a slow grin appear on the smaller male's face.

The one for what, Sakura thought within her mind as she saw the man named Sai staring at her.

"You have to be kidding me"

The look in his eyes prompted her to break into a wild sprint only to be stopped by the other companion of pale skinned younger man. Sakura saw Sai walking towards them as the male behind her was trying to get her into the car. Sakura literally kicked and struggled and even landed a blow against Sai's cheek and managed to head butt the man, causing both to keel on the ground.

Finally free, Sakura immediately darted away from them and ignored the blurry vision while continuing to let her instincts guide her out of the mess. The tires screeched loudly as she noticed her shadow become bigger and bigger. The night grew colder as her eyes widened.

"I remember getting closer to my house but what am I compared to a machine?"

Sakura silently cursed her luck as she increased her sprint. It was only a block away; her chest nearly exploded with happiness until she decided to look back. Seeing nothing, the pink haired girl slowed down her pace until arms wrapped around her from the front. Sakura looked forward and had seen Sai again holding onto her tightly. Her body shivered fearfully with beads of sweat trickling down her temple. This was it.

"I struggled but soon stopped when I heard his voice again. Even to this day I get shivers when I hear that voice. "

Sakura could tell they were; all of them had clearly blazed with revenge as Sakura blinked several times. The group immediately shook their head before dismissing her to go on. Sakura rolled her eyes with a dejected sigh; what did they have to get mad for? It was in the past.

"Go on," Neji waved his hand dismissively.

Sakura closed her eyes before inhaling deeply. "While in the car, they told me I was supposedly this guy's other half. It made no sense. It was all so dark and I could barely stop trembling..."

"I wanted to throw up and I still want to every time I think about it."

An hour passed supposedly to Sakura but in reality it was only thirty minutes. Sakura snapped her head to and fro and was looking outside the car seeing lights turning red were meaning something but instead of slowly down, the car just went faster.

Sakura didn't even see any police cars around to stop them. Her hope was slowly dwindled into nothing but a smoke of despair. However, the car suddenly began to slow down as she came upon this garage. Her eyes widened as the car sank into the dark garage only to have spotlights flash on them. Roughly, Sakura found herself yanked out of the car and thrown over like a sack of potatoes onto the shoulders by the other male with Sai.

"I learned his name was Kane but to be honest - it didn't really do much in my case..."

Kane started to walk with Sakura when Sai stopped him. Sakura groaned in agony as her head was actual starting to hurt more than before, maybe seeing the ground from up high wasn't helping or being swing when that gorilla man stopped Sakura heard Sai talking about this man named Sanjiro.

So that must be their leader.

The swinging resumed again as Sakura winced at the spinning vision. She resisted the urge to puke out her lunch or whatever was keeping her alive but remembered Sai's expressionless and empty eyes. He had caught her and just shoved her into the car without any question. Sakura shivered at the thought of getting onto his bad side.

"I found myself on a bed after that," Sakura glanced at the ground, biting her lower lip bitterly. "The bed was soft but I knew that there was going to be something worse. Thank goodness I didn't lose my things. My purse was always hidden in my shirt so that nobody can just sift me through anything."

"Don't look at me like that; I kept my purse on my chest since I was thirteen. It works out fine," Sakura snapped at them. "Now where was I?"

After that man or gorilla named Kane left me in Sai's room, without phones in my reach. I took out my cell phone from my purse as well as my purse.

Sakura dialled her home number, one ring, two rings went on forever when the third ring someone has answered. It was her mother. I remember telling her about the kidnapped part when my cell phone was forcefully taken away from me.

"After that, Sai had talked to my mother saying he was going to punish me. He broke me cell phone as he grabbed onto me. He threw Sakura onto the bed and went on top of me, he started to kiss me and touch places that I didn't want to be touched in."

Sakura had pleaded with him over and over again but he didn't stop until he looked up at her. He touched my face gently showing me he could be gently but he got up and the first words out of his mouth was to get dress and if she wasn't he would dress her himself. He walked out of his room locking the door; he went to get some food.

"It was a few weeks later, I met Natari and Samiko with a new girl named Tagami. We planned an escape; we became friends through this trouble time."

Until Natari showed up for training one morning with blackened eyes and dried blood on her bottom lip. She could barely move, and when forced to raise a knee to defend herself, she'd cried out in pain. It didn't take long for the others to understand. Natari had been raped and beaten. She'd tried to exert free will, forgetting that she was now the property of her captor. She was a reminder as to what fate awaited us if they all should they try to disobey. After that morning, all talk of escape ceased.

Sakura took a breath and looked at some of them had moved from their spot to the window others were still in their chairs. She could see from the looks or the firm tightness from some of their back that they weren't in a happy mood with her story. Heck she wasn't, she wanted to never tell that story again, but she felt that she had too. So the group could understand what had happened to her.

"After one more week, I had been captured for around three to four months. I arrived early to practice, when I saw Tagami talking to no one."

Sakura had walked over to her friend, biting her lower lip. "Are we really going to be alright?"

Tagami smiled weakly, nodding. "We'll be alright. Don't worry about it."

Sakura was getting increasingly anxious about their escape; sure she made sure that Sai didn't know about it. Soon the day had arrived, Sakura woke up in the middle of the night a few days later, and she had heard gun shots within the place. She took off and out of the room that was unlocked by Sai whenever he went.

"I remember running against the time, as I meet up with Natari, Samiko and Tagami who were also running. Soon we entered the courtyard as we saw an agent with a dark blue suit on as Tagami walked over to him with us following her."

The man gave her a gun and she asked the status for the situation. She told us to run when we heard gun shots, we ran towards the gates. Sakura fell behind them as her was exhausted.

That was when Sai grabbed her again. He was going to take me away again, when Tagami spoke to him. He had let Sakura go and then disappeared from sight. I got outside and took a breath in, I was safe and away from him.

I felt someone placing a blanket on me, as I was held towards the third ambulances, I had notice Samiko and Natari getting check over with their parents around them. I soon was gulf into a large hugged, I stilled but stop when I smelled my dad's smell as I relaxed into his arms.

My tears finally came down, as I let it all out. After that, we sold the house within a week or so and moved to a different part of the states, and into a new city named Atlanta. Apparently after I was saved, Sai and several members didn't get arrested after that I started to be depression and paranoid to the point that, I also stabbed my mother. After that Sakura went to take some counselor about it.

Sakura stopped to see Gaara in right of her as she felt his hand on her cheek taking off her tears that were there.

"Gaara," Sakura struggled to say.

"Sakura, please stop." Ino cried out as she was hugging a pillow for confront.

"No, you're need to hear this." Sakura easily said to them.

"It was eight months after I was freed from Sai and the gang, I coming back home from my counselor meeting, I didn't go back to school because of my grades were high and that my nightmares and my paranoid kept me from sleeping."

Sakura walked out of the city bus and walked up a block towards my home. That was when Sakura noticed the door was opened widen, she thought it was odd as she walked closer. Maybe her mother was in the back doing something and her father was watching TV, but that went out the window was soon as she step into the house.

There, sitting on the chairs were my parents tied up and gagged with tape. Sakura immediately ripped off the tape as my mother continued to tell her to run. That was Sakura heard HIS voice again. She turned and fell onto her knees, Fear froze her to the ground and had her completely horrified as Sai and Daiki walked in.

"I heard Sai trying to persuade me in coming with him, of course my mother yelled at him to stay away from me."

Sakura heard that Sai called out Daiki; he came out with a semi-automatic rifle and pointed it at her mother. Sakura remember her mother's voice telling her to get away when a loud gun shot came as she saw her mother slump down in her seat. Her father struggled away to get lose but didn't work.

I screamed in agony that I saw my mother got shot, when Sai grabbed my arm and preceded in dragging me up the stairs.

Sakura looked at them as she as she continued dragged in into Sakura's parent's room as he ripped off her clothes and with one thrust as he broke through her virginity.

"I remember the pain and the agony he had me in. I struggled to breathe as the pain was great. After it I laid there staring at the ceiling wishing that this never had happened to me."

Sakura heard Sai, talking to her but nothing was coming to her unntil she heard sirens coming their way. She never had relief about her new neighbours and how nosy they were. She saw Sai telling her not to run. Sakura bit her lower lip while inhaling deeply, trying push herself to move. A few seconds to minute had past as Sakura got up and walked with a pain down the stairs only to see her mother and father dead in the chairs that held them.

"I heard my name being called as I looked to see Tagami. She saved me again and I cried into her lap."

After that Sakura had awoken up in the hospital, she remembered the pain of losing my parents and my virginity to that Sai. Tears immediately spilled out of her eyes as Tagami embraced her while rubbing her back smoothly. The pink haired girl shivered and trembled violently while throwing her head back and crying into the air. Soon Sakura found out that she was pregnant, Tagami stayed with her and taught her new moves and weapons holding.

"Clearly months later, I was having twins, and I had the most difficult time with it. Not only that I was rape and got pregnant from it. I was having twins on top of last month into my pregnancy, I named Tagami god mother to the twins even when I wasn't sure if I was going to keep them or not, a week later I went into labour, Tagami was with me the whole time holding my hand and encouraging me into pushing."

Sakura didn't know if she wanted to keep the twins until it was after that the nurse had brought them to her and placed them into her arms. Regardless of whether or not these twins belonged to Sai, Sakura couldn't help but fall in love with them immediately. She melted completely at the sight as Tagami helped her settle the twins in. As night passed by, Sakura soon heard screams and yells while the door was closed. Tagami had locked in the twins with me.

"It was minutes after I didn't hear anything from the outside of the room," Sakura cast her eyes to the ground, biting her lower lip.

Sakura placed the twins onto the bed and walked over to the door as I opened it and looked out, I could see no one within my vision. Sakura immediately clamped her hand over her mouth when she found Tagami bleeding on the ground. She was killed by Kanpeki goons, while Sakura got away unscratched but also scarred by mistrust.

"After that I had moved to LA to stay safe," Sakura sighed deeply, trying to maintain her composure. "I managed to find everything I needed there. I lived happily for four years until Sai found me again. After that encounter, I moved here and after this I realized I will never be safe from Sai until he is dead or in jail."

Sakura finished her tale of her life, she looked at each person within the room. Each had an expression of sad, mad or just every emotions.

Naruto averted his gaze away with his blue eyes reflecting his crestfallen expression. "That was just almost like Natari and Samiko's."

"Hai, Naruto. They do but as you know I wasn't found twice by Sai," Sakura bit her lower lip anxiously. "The first time was the gang's goons and the second time was Sai, himself. He was the one that found me and tried to get me again. He didn't have time to rape me that time."

"So what are you doing now?" Neji folded his arms questioningly. "Do you at least have a plan?"

"I'll going to end this, once and for all," Sakura balled her hands into fists until her knuckles turned white. "I'm not going to run and hide anymore. I'm going to kill Sai and Kanpeki and what they did to my parents and myself and countless of females before me. And hai, I know for many years about twenty girls go missing and are never found. "

"I'm in." Natari smirked darkly, cracking her knuckles. "I don't want to be on the run either."

"Me either." Samiko nodded firmly at her friends.

The reds members looked at Neji as he was second charged of the gang if Sasuke wasn't there.

Neji looked at them and nodded his head." I understand and I do believe we can help you."

"But…"

"No Sakura," Ino stated as she shakes her head then she inhaling deeply. "Sasuke push you out of the way as he cares for you."

Ino got up and went onto her bag at the door. She pulled out a black book as she walked over to Sakura and gave the book to her.

Sakura looked at the black book and then to Ino as she sat down. She then looked at the book again and read" Sasuke's journal'

"Sasuke gave that to me to give to you," Ino shrugged lightly, leaning intently in front of Sakura. "That has many thoughts about you, you should read it."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Now or later?"

"Whenever you can," Ino smiled before waving her hand back.

"We should get going back home as we need to get information about Sai and if he is coming back." Neji glanced at Ino who got up to go along with him.

"You better keep us informed too." Natari glanced at Neji as the Hyuuga teen nodded in response.

Neji nodded his head and got up as the rest did too. They waved by as they left the house. Samiko and Natari stayed over as the girls did their college work. The hours before the part time job had called. Sakura answered it was it was closed down for good by a health problem. Her check would be mailed to her.

Sakura sighed at this as she looked at the girls. She still had plenty of money left from her parents' house and retirement fund. She also had plenty too as she saved. Sakura told the girls what she wanted to do and they support her decide.

Soon night came and Natari and Samiko went home as the twins eat and had a bath and went to bed also. Sakura stayed up and looked at houses. She would be looking at them soon. She slowly found six within Tsunade house and four in a different area. She would need to look at them all.

She emailed the person to connect about the houses and made appointments to go and look. She made four tomorrow and the rest on the next weekend. Then Sakura turn off the lights and went to bed.

Sakura click on her light again and opened Sasuke's journal.

_Today, a new girl came into the college. She had pink hair and green eyes. She was beautiful. But what caught me the most was her eyes and the way she smiled. It look like a fake and tired smile, like she was tired of everything. It made my heart think to protect her. My thoughts went into why I should protect her. During this day and until lunch, I saw her with Samiko and Natari; two other new girls that came about seven months ago._

_No one never talk or sat with them. I wondered what Sakura story was as I saw the man whore going up to her. The whole lunch room was in shock as she told him basically to fuck off when he did it again. She glared at him and then said something and walked away. I was curious about this woman now._

_I followed her to her locker and she turned and glared at me too. She told me to fuck off and leave her alone. The next day, I heard that she scared Akito off with a few punches and a knife cut. That was when I needed to see how she fought. I threw the first punch as she dodge and then told me to leave her alone again. I didn't listen, she broke my arm in two places, but I still wanted to learn about her._

Sakura stop reading it as it sound to her like confession of love about her. Sasuke Uchiha was confusing her more and more lately. After that she turned off her light and fell into a deep sleep.

…..Kanpeki…

Sai had finished all his missions and was making Sakura wait, as he got off the airplane as he needed to clean his weapons and clothes. Soon she would be his again.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until next time, bye for now.


	20. Wake

Behind Her Smiles

A/N- Here is chapter twenty, please enjoy it. Thank you to my beta reader for beta reading this chapter and story for me. Thanks again. Oh no I forgot about the dog. Poor Shadow. He will be coming into this chapter. From the first chapter to the last chapter it has been 4 months. Now it has been 7 months.

Chapter Twenty: Wake

Sai got out of his shower and dried himself thinking about Sakura's naked body as he was getting hard about it. He placed his hand onto it as he stroked it up and down. Sai imagined her mouth doing him in as he soon cummed. His body trembled in excitement when he imagined her screams and moans echoing in his ears. Her creamy skin-damn, Sai mused darkly, how he wanted to sink his teeth into her skin and clicking his tongue within hers. Sighing in satisfaction, Sai smirked and cleaned himself up.

Wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbing another for his hair, he walked out to see his boss looking gravely at him. "Sir."

"Sai, we lost twenty eight members with an explosive. The gangs named Crimson Moon and Dark Halls had challenged us and we defeated them but at a price," Sanjuro remained grave but maintained a stoic expression. "What I'm ordering you is to take on many other missions as your scouts look for new members."

Sai glared at the thought and mission but he understood that his boss and leader were saying. They needed more members as is and losing twenty eight was bad enough but with the defeat of two gangs. Crimson Moon and Dark Halls barely seemed like a challenge to him before but considering how hard it could be to get good recruits, Sai could only run his fingers through his hair in annoyance.

"Hai, sir," Sai began drying his hair, making a huge mess of his wet black hair. "Did you call back Daiki and Kane?"

"Hai, I did, they understood the order and are on private jet plane." Sanjuro pushed himself away from his desk before picking up his cell phone. "Hello?"

Sai remained silent while pondering where he could start looking. However, most of his thoughts suddenly went back to the thought of Sakura being his again. He remember the first time he grabbed her and she put her a pretty good fight. A ghostly smile appeared on his lips but remember Kane and Daiki's report about her being under the protection of some other gang. His hand clenched into a fist darkly, remembering the leader of that said gang:Uchiha. The word dripped venomously in his ears as he glared at the thought of that man taking what belonged to him.

"Good, bring them in." Sanjuro cut the line before turning towards Sai. "Remember, recruits: we're becoming low on manpower."

Sai got dressed and walked with Sanjuro back to his office as his plan to get Sakura back would be on the back burner. That unless they had an uncovered worker ant at the airport to see if Sakura would leave- Sai growled in annoyance as the thought of delaying his reclaim on Sakura passed through his mind. They walked into the room while Sanjiro stood by the window, looking at the buildings and skyscrapers.

"I just got off with Madoko; it seems she has found four new members with two days. I told them to bring them in," He then pulled out a folder full of files from his jacke, sliding them over to Sai. "Those guy need to be killed. Read the profile and see why they need to die."

Sai took them and walked out as he made his way back to his room. He started to read them as he stops at five of them. He stood up and got his guns out as he placed them onto his person and took the five files he read. He would break them into five people.

….Konoha…..

Since the second month, time went by fast as Sakura stop by Sasuke's room again as she sat near his bed with his journal not even realizing that his ebony eyes opened.

Sasuke opened his eyes as he groggily looked around at the ceiling. His body felt completely numb as his arms wouldn't bother moving no matter how much he tried to left them, mush to the male's annoyance. He struggled to kick the blankets off to get some attention but nothing was working. If his mouth hadn't been glued together, he would have been swearing and snarling to get him off the bed. The white wall nearly forced him to puke and the smell of the antubiotices was very helpful either.

_I'm at the hospital. _

He rememberwhat happened as he was shot as he was pushing Sakura out of the way. He also remember that she kissed him to make him stay awake. His cheeks turned red at the mere thought of her lips pressing against his own, Damn, damn, damn, Sasuke immediately began throwing those thoughts out the window. He managed to find some feeling in his neck as he managed to crane it a little to the notice the very person occupying his thoughts: Sakura.

He glanced over to see Sakura reading his journal. Ino must have given it to her to read. His thoughts were in there and some very dreams that he wrote down too. He watched as she turned red. He knew exactly where she was and turned red too.

He heard Sakura talking about it." I never knew he liked me that way. I found that he was a player when we first meet. "

He smiled before letting out a slight croak; he cursed his throat for being sticky and useless. "Sakura…"

She gasped and looked at him as she tried to hide his journal but he had seen it. Her face turned red as she stick out her tongue at him. He laughed at her as he slowly sat up with stiff body parts.

"Sasuke, you're awake. Finally your parents can stop calling me about you," Sakura sighed in relied, looking at her cell phone that had nearly run out of battery. "They call every few hours to see whether or not you're awake."

He had the urged to sigh at them, but chose to raise his eyebrow.

"You have been in a coma for three months now. Next time don't take the bullet for me" Sakura frowned slightly before folding her arms. "You gave a scare."

"And let you get hit? Never," Sasuke smirked devilishly, noticing her cheeks turn slightly pink.

"I'm getting the doctor." Sakura immediately stood up and walked over to the door. She poked her head out as she was trying to see the doctor in charge of Sasuke.

She walked out leaving him within the room, as she quickly found the male, and showing up within minutes later with his doctor in tow.

The doctor checks Sasuke out as he told him that he needed to stay within the hospital of a few weeks to work on his muscles. He grimaced at the thought to stay longer but he knew he couldn't complain. His recklessness really landed him in trouble big time and he thought at how his mother would be lecturing him for the next three weeks. Between the two, Sasuke found it more peaceful to sleep in the hospital.

Sakura talked about college and the decision she and the girls made to stay and fight against Kanpeki. He narrowed his eyes at her when she said it but he understood she was getting tired of moving and looking over her shoulder. Sasuke smiled at this, seeing a new glow in Sakura's eyes until she found herself late for work. He chuckled at her expression, seeing how much more normal it was instead of the sad and angry Sakura who nearly rearranged his face the last time.

Sakura left the hospital as she called Sasuke's parents and let them know that Sasuke woke up and what he needs to stay at the hospital. Calling up Itachi, Sakura also informed him that his brother woke up then she looked at the time. She raced outside as she got a taxi to her second job was going fine as she got it to and changed into her outfit.

She was a waitress as the place was busy again. She made sure that she had all the drinks to one table and then took down their order as she placed it into the computer. She raced towards her other tables and then onto the rest. Sakura shifted the tables before sweeping under them and she counted her tips as she didn't give any tips to the rest. As she did her clearing and sitting, as she swept her floors as she washed them. She made sure that all her table was spotless and clean.

Sakura then changed out of her outfit and then walked home. She opened Tsunade's door and was jump on by Shadow as she licked her face.

"Off, Shadow,' Sakura ordered as Shadow listened and got off.

Hearing the dog whimper guiltily, Sakura petted her as she looked at the time. The twins should be home soon as they were having a sleepover at their older friend's house; Kane had invited them. Kane had changed a lot as Shizune said he was even helping with cleaning and making sure that he was talking with his father.

Sakura then went to her laptop that she brought a few weeks ago as she looked up houses to buy. First she placed a front and back yard and next Sakura typed in three levels. She clicked and she looked at the ones that came up. She looked at the first one as she looked it was an in house but it outside of the town.

Sakura got to the second page and saw many around her price area and had both a front and back yard. She made appointment to see the house. The pictures were nice. The front yard was missing so items she would need. The sideling was fine and same with the roof. The back was fine, as it needed a few touches to it. Then it had pictures on the inside.

Sakura heard the door opening up as she looked up to see Temari's brother dropping off. The twins got up and walked over.

"Hello, Gaara." She smiled lightly.

"Sakura," He handed Sakura the twin's bags to her as he hugged them both. They giggled and hugged him back.

Hours later, Sakura and Tsunade made supper as they eat. The twins went out to play as Sakura showed Tsunade the house. She complicated on it as she would be good for the twins. Sakura also sat down with Tsunade about her feelings that she has been having about Sasuke and his journal.

She told her good advice and to follow her heart. Sakura just hopes that her heart was going to right and wasn't going to break with this decision. The night came as Sakura read the twins a story, and then gets ready to go to bed.

Morning came as Sakura got up and then had as shower; she washed her hair and then washes her body. She stays for fifteen minutes after as she then got out and dried her off.

The twins would be staying with Tsunade; the twins had taken to call her grandma as she had the grandmotherly look. She smirked and giggled at the memory of them saying grandma. She got out of the bathroom and went into her room.

Sakura got dressed into white underwear as she placed on her white shorts. Sakura placed her long pink tank top on. She combs her hair and placed it a ponytail. She walked out and greeted Tsunade who gave her some tea instead of coffee like when she first came here.

Sakura remembered she switched the coffee with tea, Tsunade liked it better and she got many flavours as she could get. The twins would be getting up after she left.

"So, don't forgot to ask questions, how old is the house?" Tsunade glanced at Sakura with concern, looking at the floor plans.

Sakura smiled at her as she got up and walked outside. She got into the car and started it. She drove off and then looked at the directions she had. She turned right and left and noticed within this new area that there were no daycares or childcare centres. She thought about Shizune as she wanted to branch out. Maybe this would be a good place to do so. She had past five schools, and over six playgrounds.

Sakura soon meet up with the agent that was sale the house. Sakura toured the outside as it the same as the pictures she saw yesterday. As she went inside, she didn't like the hall covering the dining room, the sitting area on the other side was great. Next was the closet that was perfect for the coats.

Sakura followed the woman down the hallways; Sakura was walking into the kitchen and she looked to the side to see the living room that was connecting to the dining room. It was big and prefect for her to cook. Just the painting needed to be done. The woman told her about the basement is was large and unfinished. However, she could probably get four rooms and two full bathrooms with a still large area for a living room.

They turned to the side and Sakura found two bedrooms and a bathroom on the main floor. Soon they females went upstairs and Sakura found two spare bedrooms and one bathroom. Then she walked up again and found three bedrooms and two more bathrooms. Closets were all over the place, Sakura knew that all this would be perfect.

They went up the stairs, Sakura saw a large master bedroom as she looked to see sliding doors and a deck, she glanced right to see her bathroom and walk in closet. A small sitting area stayed on the left side with a small pool of sunlight illuminating that corner. The house was in good shape and it was lovely on the inside.

It just needed to be updated to her feel and tastes. Sakura then asked her questions and all. She called Tsunade and told her everything about the house. Tsunade said just to follow her instincts on this. She walked up to the lady and strikes a deal. The woman called to have a house inspector to come. Two hours later the man came into the front. He started to work right away within forty minutes he was done outside and then gave the woman the paper.

He then started inside the house, he took another forty minutes to get done, and once again he gave the papers to the lady. He waved by and got into his car. The lady smiled as she read his reports and then let Sakura read them. Not much needed to be changed at all.

Sakura signed the papers to the house and then the lady gave her the keys as she took the sign off and the lock. Kagome looked at the house again as she just need to follow the lady again to her back. That she got two day after. She walked to the lady's car and then got her to drive her as he said she would.

Sakura got out and went into her bank as she took out a cheque with the money that she needed to buy the house with. She gave the cheque to the lady as she took Sakura back to her car. Sakura then got into her car as she looked at the house.

She brought her second house: the first being in L.A. Happiness bubbled within he: another emotion she had not felt in a while. All the running from Sai and the Kanpeki drove her crazy and although her twins hadn't voiced out personally, she could only assume seeing how cautious they were with other children. It took them so much to rebuild their lives and when she looked back at the day she became a mother, Sakura found herself not cursing the pain, although a bit but more of looking towards the future of finally gaining peace of mind and safe one.

That is until Kanpeki and Sai were destroyed. She started the car and drove back to Tsunade's house as she told her that the house was hers but she had things on it until she could make an appointment with someone to get it insured and all that items to do with a house.

The next week or so later, Sakura worked at the childcare and told Shizune about that new area that had none childcare centres. Shizune smiled and told her that she would look into it.

A/N- I hope you like it and all. Next chapter is that she shows Temari and Kankuro as they had the twins. Until next time. Bye


	21. Chapter 21

Behind Her Smiles

A/N- Here is chapter twenty-one. Six more chapters left to go and this story is completed too. I'm doing great with my goal. Thank you to my beta reader named Scarlette Shizuru.

Chapter Twenty-one:

The week went by fast for Sakura at college; she was just about done with her college classes from high school. Next term she would be taking courses to become a doctor; what she always wanted before he came into her life. She always wanted a normal life and after being a doctor everything would fall into place but Sai just had to show up and ruin everything. A frown crossed her features as she continued walking away from school. Sakura had showed Samiko and Natari the house and gave them a tour as she told them she needed to have a few areas to be rebuilt or take down.

Sakura told Temari to look over the twins a few times as they were missing their auntie and uncles. Sakura was getting along with the Reds members and even told them about her story. Sasuke and Sakura were also getting along good. Sasuke would sometimes tease her and instead of her usual cold demeanour, Sakura found herself laughing and even calling him something more offensive than he did. Sasuke never backed down from the challenge and she found her heart lifting up considerably unlike before.

Sakura cleaned the house on her days off while the twins were with both Auntie Samiko and Natari or with Temari and her brothers. This time Ryuu and Taytai were with Natari and Samiko for a sleepover, knowing that the dust and dirt would probably have the two sneezing half the day. Sakura had vacuumed the house, washing the walls and dusted the whole house.

She just needed to find a place to help her with fixing the house like she wanted it.

_Ding dong_

The doorbell went off; Sakura placed her bucket and rag down and walked towards the front door. Sakura blinked several times, pondering who it could be at the door. Once Sakura opened it, she saw Temari, Kankuro and Gaara at her door. Temari clearly had a displeased expression on her face, Kankuro on the other hand looked like he had been dragged over by the elder sister and Gaara maintained his usual calm expression. Sakura wanted to laugh at the three extreme differences of the three siblings but chose to keep quiet, seeing that she left them outside the door.

Sakura tilted her head innocently. "Temari, Gaara and Kankuro, what brings you here?"

Temari snorted indignantly while folding her arms. "You showed Samiko and Natari the house, but not us. We had to get the address from them. Samiko even told Kankuro want you wanted to do to the house."

Sakura smirked and then smiled, gesturing them to enter." Well come in then."

The three siblings took off their shoes before following the pink haired girl into the house. Sakura showed them the living room and how she managed to start designing despite the weight of schoolwork. The living room had a white textured wall with white cotton sofas and a glass coffee table in the middle with a single branch of a cherry blossom sitting in a short glass vase. The kitchen had sparkling cream coloured marble floors with the wooden shelves and cabinets completely varnished and polished. The cooking utensils hung neatly on the wall as Sakura beckoned them to the garden, noting that it was the hardest thing to fix among everything else. The three continued following Sakura into the house and immediately liked it. Kankuro remembered what Samiko told him and looked around. Sakura's ideas to open the dining room were better as they got a tour to the house.

"How is Sasuke?" Sakura inquired as she didn't have time to visit him in the hospital since he woke up last week.

Temari shrugged nonchalantly, taking a seat on the couch. "He is doing fine, and that he wanted to tell and ask you something. He didn't say what."

Kankuro walked out and looked at the front and back yards; he smirked and called someone on his phone. He talked to the person and then hung up. Then he walked back into the house and towards Sakura.

"Sakura, I have solved your problem, you know that I'm in College of Construction. My teacher is looking for volunteers, so the students can learn hands on training. What I'm saying is that my class and a few others would be working on the house and yard for free, so we can get credit, skills and knowledge to work."

Sakura smiled graciously. "Thank you Kankuro. I accept it. How long would it be done?"

Kankuro looked up to the ceiling, counting and running through everything in his head. "My calculator says around 9 months."

Sakura nodded her head, it was reasonable as most places would take around that time to done too. Sakura nodded her head at them as she smiled.

"Sakura, also my teacher is coming over and looking at the house." Kankuro indicated as a car pulled up and a male got out of the car. He was glasses on that were black and narrow looking, he was tall and he had on black pants with a shirt that was green.

"Kankuro." He knocked on the wooden frame, glancing at the other siblings. "I take it this is the house?"

Kankuro introduced Sakura to his teacher and then work out a plan to get the house to be done. Sakura also wanted the front and back yard to be done, but Kankuro's class and a few others were not land scrapers but they did have a few classes on that. Kankuro and his teacher ran through the plans with Sakura and how she wanted it to come out and added a few adjustments while she was at it. An hour later, Kankuro's teacher left the area and went home. Sakura talked with Temari, Gaara and Kankuro, while she check off every off to the house that was going to be fix. Sakura smiled again with relief and looked at her new friends.

They might be in a gang as Sakura learned that they weren't all bad unlike her last experience with a gang. Temari, Gaara and Kankuro left the house and let Sakura clean more. Sakura cleaned until the dust and grim were gone from the area she was cleaning. She looked at her cell phone time and it was time to visit Sasuke.

Sakura went back to Tsunade house and took a clean and cool shower; she got out from the shower after she was done. She dried herself off and walked into her room as she got into a pair of black pants and a dark blue tank top. Glancing at the house and how it now sparkled unlike before made her smile. Sakura glanced at her phone, realizing she now had free time. The pink haired female actually expected to take the whole day but seeing now that she had time and the kids were with Samiko and Natari – she had a bit of personal time and space for herself; something she barely had ever since then. Sakura walked out and into her car and drove off towards the hospital. Sakura looked out and wondered when Sai would be coming back for her. She knew he would never give up on getting her back. She would be ready for him when he came.

Sakura turned left and then right towards the hospital, she drove into the parking lot and took a ticket. She drove around and parked in a stall. She got out and walked towards the hospitals doors. Sakura walked into the hospital and walked over to the elevator. She presses the four floor bottom and went up onto the floor. She walked out and headed for the right side on the building.

Sakura looked around to see people pushing patients in wheelchairs as she continued to walk. She stop in front of the door and knocked on it.

"Come in."

Sakura opened the door and walked into the room to see Sasuke packing his clothes back into his bag. Sakura assumed that his stay at the hospital is over and he could go home.

"Hello, Uchiha…" She smirked as he turned to face her.

The male frowned slightly. "Sakura, my name is Sasuke,"

Sakura grinned before pinching his cheeks. "Oh I know, but it was funny to see your face like that."

Sasuke could tell it was becoming a true smile now and not like the ones she did at the beginning when he met her.

"Sakura, I heard your story." Sasuke watched her eyes carefully as Sakura looked at him and nodded when he told her that.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Sakura asked as she sat down onto the bed.

Sasuke followed her and said," Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes at this and looked at Sasuke." Well."

Sasuke looked at her and smirked. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Sakura blinked several times; where did that come from? She could barely raise her voice as a hoarse whisper jumped out of her throat. "Fine, but…"

Sakura placed his finger on her lips and smiled. "Thanks." He got up and took his bag and walked towards the door.

He turned back, gesturing her to follow him. "Well are you coming?"

Sakura stood up in shock as she followed Sasuke as he signed himself out and walked out with Sakura. Sasuke saw his brother waiting for him and he walked over. Sakura walked into the parking lot to get her car and back home. Her shift would start soon as she stopped when her cell phone went off and answered it. She rolled her eyes and that her second job was done and that it had closed the night before. The place wasn't up or working because of a faulty wiring within the place. Sakura got into her car and drove off; she stopped at the ticket box. She gave her ticket to the man in the booth and paid that man and slowly merged into the traffic. She went home and to see Tsunade talking with a man named Jiraiya.

She parked and walked into the house only to be tackled by her twins and Shadow. A huge smile curved up her lips, feeling her heart lighten up. The atmosphere didn't choke her as badly as it did before. Her body no longer trembled in fear with everything and everyone lightly laughing and smiling with her. She couldn't help but feel the wall she had built around herself slowly crash into nothing but dust as her twins continued to bombard her with questions. Smiling in response, Sakura played with the twins and soon went for a walk with Shadow.

…..Sai…

Sai looked at his next mission. He had finish two missions before this one. He had packed his guns and knives. The jet took off towards LA; the plane ride was only going to be two to four hours to get the LA. He read the mission statement it was to retrieve some information that a spy took from them. The spy took off in LA. Sai needed to find him before he went to the cops and ruin their life. Sai's mind was only completing this mission and then getting back his Sakura. His wife, breeder and mate, then he would teach her about himself again. He smirked at the thoughts; thinking about getting Sakura back always made him giddy. He drove off towards LA, when he would be looking for him. Even the worker ants couldn't find him at all. That would either mean he was in protection or dead. It was his job to make sure that the spy would be dead.

Hours later, Sai left the jet landing as he got up and went over to the door and smirked. Sai walked off the jet and his phone rung loudly. He answered it and laughed loudly; the worker ants might just live after all. The man was within a safe house that they own in LA. It seems that the spy was a fool to go there. He went into the car that he rented and drove off in the direction of that safe house. Once he got here. He parked a mile away to stay safe. He would travel on foot for the rest of the trip.

Finding the neighbourhood wasn't too hard as he managed to slide around inconspicuously. He took out his guns and his knives, glancing around for any witnesses. More bloodshed wasn't necessary but if anyone saw him he knew how he was going to get it from his boss. He walked towards the safe house. Sai could see it had lights on within the house, noticing the cameras. With one swift through, three knives pierced the cameras and lights as Sai crept along shadows and made it to the house. He gaze into the house to see the man holding onto a shot gun and was ready to shot at anyone that he could see.

He smirked at this and cut off the phone line and blocked the cell phone. No way out, Sai smirked to himself while continuing to make his way through the electricals. Then he shot at the electric box and turned off the lights. Sai went into the back door and rolled out of the way when the man came at him with a knife. Immediately rolling out of the way, Sai kicked the man's wrist to make him let go off the knife before planting a bullet straight in between the man's eyes. He stood up and kicked the man and confirmed that he was dead. A ghostly smile appeared on his lips as he wiped the man's hands with his fingerprints before leaving the shot gun behind and the bullet from the gun in his head along with the knife in his chest.

Satisfied, Sai walked out and headed straight back into his car.

A/N- I hope you like it. Sorry for making Sasuke oc in places on this story so far. It is just hard for me to write him-self like in the anime or the manga.


	22. Problems and Fears

Behind Her Smiles

A/N- Here is chapter twenty-two to Behind Her Smiles. I only have four chapters left to write. Thanks to my beta reader named Scarlette Shizuru for doing this story this far. Thanks again.

Warning: Sex Scene

Chapter Twenty-two: Problems and Fears

Sakura walked into the house, where she and the twins still were. So far, she checks on the house with Kankuro and his teacher. It was going very good, the land scrapping class was going full minded on it and the same with Kankuro. Each person that was there was placing a hundred and three percent into this project. She was happy when she looked into the house.

Lots of the small items, she wanted to be changed were done or were getting ready to be done. Sakura hopped into the shower for her date with Sasuke. He was being very good to her; he even looked after the twins a few times. It was scary to think that the children looked like him but weren't from him.

She was also wondering where Sai was, he would have come for her already, she might have to ask Sasuke about it and maybe his older brother and look into it. She washed her hair and washed her body. Sakura stepped out of her shower and dried herself today was going her some number date with Sasuke.

He was taking her out a dinner and a movie while Temari and her brothers were watching the twins tonight until the morning. Tsunade was still at the college as she was going through all the new students that would be starting next seminar.

Sakura got into her dress and was getting her make up on when her cell phone went off again. She walked over to it and looked to see the number of Sasuke's on. She smiled and answered it. Soon Sakura hanged up and finished her touches. She took her purse and walked out as the doorbells sounded.

Sakura walked over to it and opened the door to see Sasuke smiling at her. Soon they were off to dinner. Sasuke didn't tell her where they were going but once they had got here. Sakura remember this place from their first date four months ago.

They talked at dinner before their food arrived. Sakura got the pasta chicken as Sasuke got the well-done steak and potatoes with vegetables. They also had a glass of wine that was red that was a rose flavour. Soon Sakura cell phone went off as she grabbed her purse and opened the purse open. She moved her hand around when her hand finally found her cell phone. She pulled it out and placed her purse at her feet again, as she looked at the number and smiled at Temari, whom she left the twins with, she started to flip the phone open. Sakura placed it closer to her ear.

"Hello."

"Nice dress, but that's not who you should be with."

Sakura's eyes widen as she roamed the room to see Sai standing at the bar with a smirk on his face. He closed his phone but didn't move.

Sasuke saw him and was going to get up but Sakura hanged up the phone and stormed up as she walked to the waiter and paid for the meal. Sasuke followed her as he took her money and paid with his. He nodded his head to the waiter and whispered to keep an eye on him.

Sasuke and Sakura got into his car after the valet gave him the keys. Sasuke drove down the block then turned right and then left again. Sakura looked absently straight out the window, her skin pale as the moon light. Her breathing was getting stronger. Sasuke glanced back at the area they had seen Sai with but Sakura could barely keep herself calm as her body shuddered fearfully.

Sasuke turned right then left and drove down the streets, until he parked on the side of the street. He turned to see and grabbed her hand, rubbing it gently and smoothly.

"Sakura, Sakura!"

She whirled around to face him and punched the door, as tears leaked out from her eyes.

"Sasuke," she whimpered softly as tears began to spill freely from her eyes.

For a few moments and without words, Sasuke kept his hands on hers and he pulled her into a hug. They stayed there for hours, as Sasuke whispered soothing words to Sakura. Sakura pulled away first as she smiled and gave him a kiss. The kiss was soft and needing to have comfort. Sasuke was ready to do so, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder and his other hand went behind her neck pulling Sakura closer to him.

He pulled away and smiled at her. "I will protect you."

Sakura smiled at first then frowned. She didn't say anything as her mind was going crazy about Sai and that he was here in Konoha. It has been months to almost a year since she has been here and he is here now. Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and texted Neji that Sai is in Konoha. He placed back his phone and looked at Sakura. He wanted to protect her from Sai and the gang but he had a feeling that it wouldn't go so well. Sakura as he found out she was kidnapped by Sai and raped. He understood that she needs to have closure from this nightmare and that she needed to do that with her own hands.

He took her hand within his and squished it just to let her know that it would be fine. Sakura turned too looked at him and nodded her head. Sasuke revved up the car and drove off, he made sure that no one was following them as he turned and turned a few more times.

….With Neji…

His cell phone went off as his hands went into his pocket and took his cell phone out. His milky white eyes looked at it. His eyes widen as he read," Sai is in Konoha" he got up from his bed and called Hinata to come into his room.

Hinata walked and looked at his cell phone. She gasped at this and nodded her head; she and Neji pulled out here cell phones and Hinata soon left the room to call Temari, Naruto, Kankuro [who was still at work] and same with Gaara. Neji would take care of the rest of the gang.

Neji placed the phone near his ear and listened until there was a hello.

"Hello."

"Itachi,"

There was a pause for a second or two until." Hello, Hyuuga."

"Uchiha, just to let you know: Sai is in Konoha and was seen by Sakura and Sasuke."

With a few more words to Itachi, Neji hanged up, called the others and told them.

….With Sai…

Sai smirked as he saw her getting up and storming out of the restaurant with that male she was with. He almost looks like him. He smirked at the thought of having her again. He saw the ebony haired-male talking to the manager and then he pointed to him.

His eyes rose at this and he placed his drink down and started to follow, when his arm was grabbed by the manager.

"Sorry sir, but Mr. Uchiha asked me to ask you to stay away from them." He told Sai.

Sai muttered under his breath and he nodded his head with a scowl. "Yeah right..."

The manager had him held by the front men as he wondered who this man was. He never seen him before now and why did his best customer ask him to hold him. The puzzle was endless when he waved his hand to let him go now.

Sai grumbled under his breath and stormed out to find and see nothing with pink hair. He cursed under his breath and walked over to see his car. He stopped and looked at the time when the restaurant closed down and smirked.

He would be getting his revenge and soon he would be getting his Sakura back. Hours passed as Sai drove around and then came back to see the last chef walking over to his car. He could still see the manager looking at his employer. Once the chef was gone, Sai got out and swiftly went towards the restaurant.

He could see the man holding the door and locking it. He grinned at this and raced at him. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man's head.

"Freeze," he grabbed him and pushed him into the restaurant as he locked the door fast and looked at him.

"You!"

Sai grinned at him and held his gun in his face. "Now, you will let me where that ebony haired-male and pink haired-female went to or you will die."

The manager glared at him and didn't say anything. Sai chuckled out as he kicked the man into his stomach. The man tumbled over before Sai took a quick shot to the man's foot, ignoring the screams of pain.

"Tell me."

"Never," the manager seethed in pain – his foot now having a red circle on top.

"Just what I wanted you to say," Sai chuckled darkly he pulled out rope that was around the curtains. He got the male onto the chair and tied him up. He stuffed another rope into the man's mouth and started to pull out his knife.

He slashes out the man's forehead first, as he started on his fingers, cutting one by one off. His eyes looked at the male's face as he relished in his fear and pain. He was smiling at his pain and he knew that the man knew it.

He stopped and asked again." Are you going to tell me?"

The man nodded his head and Sai beamed out. He pocketed his knife back and tied the rope around his mouth.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha. Female's….

"I know hers."

The man gulped in fear as he stuttered out more information about them and where the Uchiha's live. Sai pulled back as he stated," Thank you for all your help. Now make your prayer to god."

With that said, Sai pulled out his gun fast and shot the man in his forehead.

He walked away from him and walked back outside and towards his car. Once he was within it he called the worker ants main line.

"This is Goku speaking."

"Get me Sakura Haruno's address now. She also goes to Konoha College. Next she might be living with someone."

"So Sai, did you see her?" A new member asked. He had green hair and grey eyes.

"Hai, I did."

He hanged up his phone and waited. Sitting in his car without any aircon definitely never suited him but he still needed to save money on gas. He drummed his fingers against the window sill, wondering how long it could take to figure out someone's home address. One hour passed and then two hours, Sai wanted to bang his head on the horn; what was taking those worker ants so damn long? When his cell phone went off, he answered it and he wrote down her address and then an old one.

He understood that the newer one was getting finished with tasks and that she would be at the old one. He also found out that it was one of the Sakura's mother's friends and that she would be not in tonight.

He drove off and turned on the right side, then on the left side. He looked at the house to see no lights on, that man must have not gone to this house or that they were still out. He parked down the street and behind someone other cars. He sling over to her house and waited in the dark as he saw a car coming up to the house. He made sure he was hidden when that ebony haired-male got out and went over to the passenger side.

He watched as Sakura come out and looked around looking for him, he assumed. He felt like chuckling aloud but he didn't want them to know he was looking at them.

…With Sakura and Sasuke…..

Sasuke stopped his car and got out, he looked around to see no one, then he walked towards the other side of his car. Sasuke opened the door and watched as Sakura got out. He smirked at her and then took her hand and led her towards the house.

Sakura pulled out the key and unlocked the door, as she walked into the house. Sakura placed her hand onto the light twitch and turn the lights on then she took off her shoes. She turned to Sasuke and smiled, as she went over to the phone and called Temari. One, two, three… Sakura started to panic now after the fourth ring Temari answered.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sakura smiled at this since at the beginning she wasn't going to many friends at all.

"I'm shaken up but fine. Sasuke is staying tonight with me."

Sakura heard Temari telling her brothers and almost laughed at Kankuro's remark. "I will pick the twins tomorrow sometime."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

Without that, Sakura and Temari hung up. Sakura turned to see Sasuke talking on his cell phone, and what she could hear it was his mother's voice.

She shook her head, walked towards her room, and walked into the room. She took off her dress first as she heard Sasuke walking into the room. She smiled at him even that he couldn't see it. She placed on a short nightgown. Fixing her hair and finally letting it down, Sakura walked into the living room and found Sasuke checking out her DVD collection.

"So, shall we watch a movie?"

"Sure and get some supper." Sakura commented as her stomach rumbled at her.

Sasuke laughed at that and called out for some pizza and then he waited for Sakura. After seeing Sai, he wasn't going to take the chance that he was near them. Once Sakura was done, she smiled at Sasuke and walked out of the room with him and into the living room. Sasuke made her sit down and let him pick the movie. Sakura wondered what he was going to pick when he showed her the movie. It was Mrs. Doubtfire; Sakura smirked at this as she thought he would pick a horror movie.

She watched Sasuke placing the movie into the DVD machine. Within minutes, Sasuke sat back down and had Sakura leaning her body on his. His arm was over her shoulder, slowly the movie started.

Hour and thirty minutes later, the movie was done and same with the food that had come twenty minutes into the movie. Sakura looked at Sasuke and debated about her feelings for him. After all she had been through and now her plans of getting rid of Sai and his gang. She needed to be free from this life of hiding and running.

Since she had been in Konoha, she meets new friends and old ones. She even got Sasuke as a boyfriend, but now that sincerity and peace was going to be destroyed by Sai. She led into Sasuke chest as her lips connect with his. She kissed his lips nicely as she moved to straddle his legs.

Sasuke looked up and into her eyes. He knew what she wanted but was it love or the need. He could tell it was both and something else. He gave into her kiss as his arms went around her. He gently began to massage Sakura's back, feeling something down there harden.

The kiss heated them up as Sakura took her hands and lifted Sasuke's shirt over his head. She kissed his neck and then went down. She could hear Sasuke breathing harder now and some grunts from his mouth.

Her mouth worked wonders against his skin as he felt himself losing control over his movements. Soon his hands travelled down her back and under towards her panties while he buried his face in between her neck and collar, licking his way up to her earlobe, leaving a trail of saliva.

"I want you, Sakura." he confessed bluntly.

Sakura stopped as she moaned in pleasure as his hands rub her butt cheeks. Sasuke hands slowly went up and towards the front. He caressed over Sakura's breasts as she looked at his ebony black eyes that were filled with different emotions.

Slowly he kissed her lips again as he started to pull off her nightgown showing her blue panties and naked breasts. He looked at the crouch and then back to Sakura. He knew that it wasn't her first time but after all, she was rape. He wanted their time together not on some crouch. He stood up with her within his arms.

"Bedroom."

He walked towards the room while carrying Sakura. He could felt her breasts against his equally naked chest. Soon he walked into the room and used his feet to close the door.

He walked over to the bed and gently placed her in the middle. Sasuke kissed her lips, neck and then went down towards her breasts. Sakura moaned out as she held onto his hair.

….Sex scene….

Sasuke smoothly had his finger at Sakura's core, teasing the clit and lips. He swiftly led the clit into his mouth, sucking on it. Sakura moaned and screamed in pleasure. His tongue licked and flicked in and out, slowly making her wetter and ready for him.

Sasuke got up as he pulled down his pants and boxers. His dick was hard and long. Sakura looked at him as she had read that guys like to have or get blowjobs or hand jobs. She started to get up when Sasuke shook his head.

"This time, it's just you," Sasuke breathed hotly into her ear. He placed his hand on her core and rubbed it fast. He lined up his dick and looked into her eyes. He started to push himself into her vagina, once he was in. He pulled out and back into her hole.

Sasuke steady his paced as he pumped into Sakura. He looked at her to see pleasure write all over her face, to her sounds and even her eyes and touches. Soon he could feel her tightening up on him as she screamed out her release and his name. Her tightness squeezed his dick as it milk out his cum into her.

"Shit," Sasuke bit his lower lip in annoyance. "Sorry, I was going to pull out."

Sakura looked at him and smiled." It's okay, it feel warm inside. "

…..Outside….

Sai clutched his fists hard as he stared at this love marking moment as he snarled within his mind. He just watched that Uchiha Sasuke making love to his possession, his wife, breeder and mate. Once he gets his hands on her, he will teach her that she was his and no one else's. Sai watched them, as they feel asleep. He walked over to the window that he had seen opened. He pushed it larger for himself. He paced away from the house as he waved and shined a red light to the car.

The car slowly moved towards the house. Sai smirked and walked back to the window. He got into the window as he made his way towards the phone first, cutting the cord. He placed his knife back into his pocket and took out a small device. His hands went over a small red button, as he pressed it he heard someone getting up. He disappeared from sight as he saw Sakura walking out of the room and into the bathroom.

He made his way towards the bathroom door and pulled out his knife again. He waited a few minutes as he heard the toilet flushing. He then pressed himself against the wall. Soon the door opened and Sakura walked out. He shot out as his hand went over her mouth and knife went to her neck.

"Sakura," Sai seethed to himself in rage, holding back whatever urges he had before promptly knocking her out.

Sai tied her up as he carried her towards the window. He looked to see Maru was waiting for him. He gave her to him and got out himself. He took Sakura's form back and raced back to the car. He opened the door and placed her inside. When he got in after her, Maru went into the front and drove off.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Four more chapters to go now.


	23. Beating and Raped

Behind Her Smiles

A/N- Here is chapter twenty- three. Thanks to my fans and readers. Thank you to my beta reader named Scarlette Shizuru for beta reading this story so far.

Warning: Rape

Chapter Twenty-three: Beating and Raped

Sakura woke up with pain at her neck. She opened her eyes and noticed that she right away that she wasn't at home or with Sasuke. Fear gripped her heart as she heard the door opening. Her eyes widen at the person that just walked into the room. It was Sai with that annoying smirk on his face. Sakura wanted to smash his face in or at least finally get away but here she was – repeating the past all over again...

"No," she crawled away feebly, feeling her body freezing up. "You...!"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. This wouldn't happen if you hadn't run away," Sai narrowed his eyes as a crisp sound echoed in the air and sent her falling onto the bed, smirking at the size of the huge red welt on her face.

Sakura closed her eyes and groaned in pain when she felt his tongue licking her neck. She opened her eyes to see Sai licking her breasts. That was when she noticed that she was still naked.

"Let me go," Sakura felt a wave of helplessness wash over her as she began kicking and screaming.

Sakura gasped in pain as she felt Sai's sink his teeth into her breast breaking the skin around her nipple, drawing blood from it. She continued to struggle to get away from him, but stopped when she felt his hand punching her stomach. She whimpered at the sound of a sickening crack of one of her rib bones breaking into pieces. Sakura coughed while she squeezed out breaths of air. She felt a rib breaking as his punched her again but the discomfort of having broken bones could not compare to the violation. Sakura could feel him licking her bloody breast as she had tears coming down her face. She could feel his hands roaming her body hard as she knew she would have bruises from him. Her eyes had tears in them as she kicked out as she realized that her legs were not tied down. She landed one kick on his face, creating a distance between them. However, her eyes widened when his expression became more akin an invitation from Death. Sai slapped her face again harder as blood came off from her lip. He punched her chest breaking another rib or two. Sakura coughed up blood as Sai continued to hit her.

...…...Rape scene ….

She cried out in pain as he thrusted into her hole hard. He pounded into her harder as Sakura could feel blood running down her legs. Soon she felt his walls grasping his length as Sai cummed into her. She cried as she felt his cum inside of her.

…..end of rape scene…

Sai pulled out of her, walked over behind Sakura and went to a small black bag; he opened it up and pulled out a knife. He walked back in front of her, but not even letting her see, he sliced into her side while to the front. Sakura screamed in pain as she saw Sai holding a knife ten inches dripping of her blood. She yelped before averting away from Sai not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her pain. Sai leered at her as he stabbed her inner thigh before bring the knife down and making a longer and deep wound. He pulled out the knife and went to her leg; he licked some blood off as he came up and licked his lips getting rid of the blood. He moved her lips, and slammed his against hers hard and rough. Sakura struggled away from him but couldn't move much.

Her side, face, lips, her leg and down below were all is in pain. She could feel her blood dripping away from her.

She soon felt Sai wrapping her wounds as a devilish smirk on his face. "I can't have you dying on me."

Sai kissed Sakura roughly and walked out of the room, leaving Sakura alone.

…..Sasuke…

Sasuke woke up as he didn't feel Sakura anymore. He knew that she went to the bathroom then nothing. His eyes widen at the thought…. He didn't call the manager at the restaurant. He got up and walked around the house find Sakura. That was when he saw the window opened; he knew that Sakura had all the windows closed.

Soon his cell phone went off as he answered it.

"Sasuke, we have found the location of Sai and the others," Neji's voice hoarse from exhaustion.

"Good, but Sakura is missing now ever since Sai marked us. My guess is that he found Tsunade's place," Sasuke fought against the wild surges of emotion and murderous intent.

"We better start getting a move on, the gang's ready to move in," Neji continued as Sasuke grabbed his clothes furiously, not even caring whether or not he ripped a hole in his shirt. "Where the world are you?"

"I'm on my way to check on the twins," Sasuke bit back his anxiety.

He went to his car and got into it. He started the car and drove off with Neji on speakerphone. The plan was to attack on the weekend but after the missing of Sakura...

That was all going to change. Now!

He wanted to attack now. Sai deserved all the agony he had planned in his head and the younger Uchiha could not believe that twisting and beating the dirt out of Sai would have felt so good on his stress. He was already stressed the first time and now he's going to have more stress but at least beating up Sai and burying him six feet under gave him a little cold comfort and perhaps, a good stress reliever. He hung up with Neji after telling him to let the others know when he picked up the twins. He drove towards Temari's house. Twenty minutes later, he saw the twins playing with Gaara. He smirked at the red head's fortune, while he got out.

"Sasuke," Ryuu tackled Sasuke into the ground with a huge grin, earning a slight chuckle from the elder male.

A month after Sasuke and his mom were dating, a word he never understood. He meets him, he had almost screamed when he had seen him. He looked almost like the man from before, but he wasn't. Soon they had become friends, Sasuke liked fire trucks like himself. Taytai on another hand had been scared of him until he brought her the fairy princess doll for her birthday.

Taytai looked up from Gaara's back as she smiled at Ryuu running at Sasuke. She still was wary about Sasuke. Gaara gently placed her onto the ground as she walked over to Sasuke and noticed something wrong. …

"MOM!" Taytai wailed in horror, seeing that her mother no longer stood behind Sasuke.

Sasuke breathed in and out. Okay, breaking things into a kid that her mother was missing was not the best thing. So, lying – Sasuke immediately began drumming his head up for a lie and hoped the kid wouldn't see that he himself was panicking.

"Taytai, Ryuu. Mom is shopping for some food and that she was going to ask if you could stay with my mother. Auntie Temari, Nakira, Samiko and the others are at a meeting for college or doing their college work," Sasuke found himself surprised on how smoothly it came out but the words had ripped themselves off his throat.

Ryuu looked at him and looked at his sister. "I'm fine, but is mom going to pick us up?"

Taytai placed her finger on her lips before smiling cheerfully once again. "I guess… Ryuu of course mom will pick us up."

Sasuke smiled at Taytai and then to Ryuu. Gaara walked over and gestured them to go fix up. "Then get ready."

The twins raced back into the house leaving Gaara with Sasuke.

"I heard." Gaara clenched his hands into fists.

"Good, meet you at the warehouses." Sasuke nodded stiffly at Gaara, walking over to his car.

Sasuke made sure that the booster seats were ready to go. Soon he saw the twins with a backpack each and a toy within their arms. He took the backpacks first and placed them into the middle as he placed Taytai in first while Gaara got Ryuu into his booster seat.

"Bye, Uncle!" the twins cheerily waved goodbye at Gaara, causing the red head to smile slightly.

He drove off as he turned and drove down. He listened to the twins stories about their night. Until he pulled up towards a mansion, they looked outside their windows. Sasuke pressed in the coded and waited for the gates to open. He looked at the twins and smirked, even Sakura did this when she came over.

Once the gates were opened, he drove into the long driveway. He turned to the right side and slowly stopped in front of the house. He got out and slowly got Ryuu and then Taytai out. He took their hands after their backpacks were on their back and their toys each other's hand.

He walked up to the door, he let go of Taytai's hand as he opened the door. "Mother!"

"Sasuke," Soon a lady with long black hair walked into the room with an apron on. She stood still and looked at the twins. Her mouth dropped open as she closed it and looked at Sasuke.

"Mother, meet Taytai and Ryuu - Sakura's kids."

Just at that moment, his older brother came down the stairs with their father. Sasuke could laugh at his father and brother's faces, when a maid came around. He asked her to take the twins to the playroom. She bowed and smiled twins and got them to follow her.

Once the twins were not in the area, Sasuke bit back his anger and the volume of his voice as much as he could. "It is Sakura's story but I will let you know. Kanpeki is here. Next Sakura twins came from rape, by Sai."

Itachi growled at this and looked at Sasuke." Okay, little brother, I will buy that for now."

His father and mother looked at him. "I'm getting Sakura back with my gang but the twins needed to be look after. Since I don't know where Samiko or Natari live, this is the best place."

Sasuke told his mother and father about the twin's names, likes and troubles with new people. His mother looked like she was going to cry about Sakura missing and about her rape and the result of having twins. Sasuke nodded his head at his father and the hugged his mother and walked out the door. He walked and got into his car; he drove off and turned out of the driveway.

…Hours passed…

Sakura looked at the lights as she heard her stomach growling in hunger. She was tired, cold and in pain. She wanted Sasuke here with her. She needed to get out. She twisted her wrists the first hour to get them out of the chains that they were in, but now they were swelling as the muscles were pulled.

Sakura opened her eyes again to the sounds of her door opening. She looked to see it was Sai again. She snarled at his smirk and the food he brought with him. She watched him sitting down as he picked up a grape.

Few seconds after Sai heard Sakura's stomach rumbling, Sai let out a ghostly grin. "Want one?"

Sakura turned her head away from him.

_Crash!_

She looked up to see the food was all over the ground as Sai was stalking up to her. Once again fear came into her heart. He kissed her roughly as he slapped her face three times.

Sai grabbed her by her neck, lifting her on the ground and slamming her against the bed. "You will not look anywhere else but me!"

With that said, he placed his lips back on hers. Sakura felt tears running down her face again.

…Rape scene…

Sai kissed Sakura harshly as he pulled off his pants to reveal his hard dick ready for more. However, he placed his fingers into her first, playing against her clit and her vagina. Slowly, Sakura became wet as Sai wanted her to moan and groan his name.

All he got was split on by Sakura. He growled and thrust hard. He pounded into her harder as Sakura could feel blood running down her legs. Soon she felt his walls grasping his length as Sai came into her. She cried as she felt his cum inside of her, whimpering in fear.

…..end of rape scene…

A/N- the end of this chapter. Please review and all. I only have three more to go.


	24. Saved

Behind Her Smiles

A/N- Here is chapter twenty-four. Thanks to my beta, reader named Scarlette Shizuru for beta reading this story so far. Thanks. This story has three more chapters left to go and then it will be completed.

Chapter Twenty-four: Saved

Sasuke looked at his friends that were getting ready to save Sakura. Natari and Samiko were also gone by Kanpeki. Their kids were with their grandparents, so they were safe. Neji looked at Sasuke worriedly before loading up his own weaponry. He wondered what was on Sasuke's mind besides finding Sakura, Samiko and Natari.

Sasuke took his gun and made sure that there were bullets. He turned to the rest and nodded his head to Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed and lazily told the gang the plan, while he told them. He took out a map of the warehouse and pointed to each exit and door.

They would be taking the south and east door first. Anyway, he would be sniping off the others from the other door.

"Temari, you are coming with me." His voice held on arguments. Temari nodded her head at Shikamaru as she took out her gun and made sure she has extra bullets.

"Everyone got the plan." Shikamaru muttered. He looked at everyone and made sure that he could tell that they understood his plan. Lastly, he looked at Sasuke as he nodded his head. Sasuke grabbed his two Beretta 92's and one QSZ -92 before pocketing the last bits and pieces of ammo he needed before anything else.

…Sakura…

Sakura opened her eyes as she groaned in pain. She looked at her arms, leg and stomach that she could see. Blood, bruised and cuts were lined all around her body. She twisted her waists again, as she whimpered in pain. She now remembers spraining them to get out. She hoped Sasuke would come to help get her out….Heck save her more like it.

She slowly looked around the room again trying to find something to help her get out. She slowly noticed a sparkle item on the wall. She almost laughed; they left the keys in the room!

"Oh God, I think they weren't there when You were giving them brains," Sakura managed to crawl over towards the wall, shuffling a little before finally reaching the keys.

…..Sasuke…

Sasuke surveyed the area with calculating ebony eyes when he had swiftly went over towards the south door, with Naruto, Neji and Gaara. He looked at the guards and counted four of them. He nodded at his friends and the placed a silencer on each of their guns. They took aim and fired as four of the members of Kanpeki dropped dead. Sasuke and the rest raced over towards the door, leaning against the wall before nodding to one another before slowly opening the door. Naruto and Neji went one way as they sneaked around breaking necks or knocking the enemy out as they went. Gaara stood outside and was going to keep an eye out of anyone.

Sasuke took to the right side and knocked out two Kanpeki members. He made his way towards to other doors. His blood began to boil in frustration; how the big was the place anyway? Sasuke immediately began checking and skimming past the doors in hopes of at least finding one of the girls. Sasuke remembered the smaller docking area with mini rooms that contained other things, according to the blueprints Naruto managed to beat out of one other men. Sasuke ducked and rolled behind some crates as he went around the crate as he knocked out the guy walking by him. Chuckling in triumph, Sasuke made his way towards one number one only to see Samiko hugging herself. He could tell that she was chained to the ground by her neck, wrists and ankles. He walked into the room and closed the door.

"Samiko," he whispered as he walked over to her, causing her to gape.

"Sasuke? How," Samiko blinked several times; how did his gang managed to infiltrate the Kanpeki hideout so quietly?

"Shh, don't move," Sasuke mentally cursed the darkness before watching the light glint on the chains, shooting them off.

As Samiko rubbed her wrists with the red marks, Sasuke then tossed her a gun to which the girl accepted gratefully. He glanced at her state before his body shuddered darkly. Her lips were red and bruised as she had red marks all over her body.

"I will kill him." Samiko glared holes at the ground as she made sure that the gun had bullets.

Sasuke nodded his head at her as Samiko and he walked towards the door. When the alarm went off, Sasuke rolled his eyes as Samiko cursed but they knew it was only time that would happened. Sasuke and Samiko walk out of the room to see people running towards a different door. They had followed the sound.

They eyes widen to see Sakura taking out a few of the gang members where Sasuke saw Sai walking up to her. His eyes turned red and jumped out and started to shoot at Sai's back. Sai looked back and smirked at him as he felt hands roughly grabbing his hands.

"I knew you would be here, Uchiha." Sai spat mockingly at the young Uchiha's face.

Seeing that Sakura disappeared, Sasuke cursed himself for his carelessness before scanning the area. Soon, Sasuke smirked in triumph as Sakura continued beating her way through the men.

…Sakura…

Once she had out of the chains, Sakura rested against the floor as she breathed in and out. She looked around to see if there was a weapon around, only to see the knife glinting in the darkness. She grabbed the knife as she slide the key into the key hole unlocking the door. She got out limping; her body trembled violently at the memory of the beatings and the impact of Sai's blows. Sakura bit her lower lip before looking around at the hallways, making sure no one would catch her off guard. If she had to break into a run, definitely – she knew there was no chance if Sai would run after her.

She had seen a few members while creeping towards them as she slit on male's throat and then stabbing the next guy. She made her way towards the middle when she heard clapping. Her eyes widened to see Sai walking out of the side as more men came out and surrounded her. Sakura heard the alarm going off as she cursed under her breath; Sai had known the whole time! She turned fast to stop someone from grabbing her, punching his face before whirling around and locking her legs around the man clumsily to bring him down. As another man came with a knife flying towards her, she bent over before springing back at him and slashing him several times before stabbing his neck with the blade and shoving him aside. Sakura bit her lower lip in fatigue and her limp started dragging her down. She didn't have any guns but the knife had to do. Parrying another man's punch, Sakura shoved him aside before jamming his knife straight into the man's head and sent him smashing against the ground.

All of a sudden, gun shots echoed at throughout her area when she looked to see Sasuke and Samiko looking at her. Sasuke had managed to bring down another man with the bullet landing right in between the eyes while Samiko locked her arm around another man, snapping his neck before letting him fall limply on the ground. However, Sai and Samiko found themselves grabbed by many other members as the male twisted Sasuke's arm and flipped him over but not before kicking Samiko straight into the wall.

Furious and horrified, Sakura tightened her grip on the knife as she slowly walked towards Sai. She raised the glinting blade as Sai managed to reflect the light of the knife from Sasuke's gun before throwing him aside and focusing his attention on her, kicking her punch away. Sai dodged and rolled as Sakura lunged at him with her knife inches away from his neck only to have the Kanpeki male elbow her stomach and kick her aside. She dropped to the ground as she winched in pain but not before trapping Sai with a scissor kick to bring him down onto the ground. As Sai clambered up for a recovery, Sakura pounced on him before landing several blows on his face repeatedly.

…Sasuke…..

He watched Sakura fighting against Sai, feeling his blood boil at the sight of Sai. Sure he wanted the man dead but Sakura started lashing out more brutally than the first time he had seen her. He struggled against the member that held him before finally twisting the man's arms and breaking them with an upper punch, snapping the man's arms. Sasuke kicked down another one before whirling around for a roundhouse kick and knocking down one towards the others. His eyes widened fearfully; he wanted to save Sakura from herself. He watched her become someone that he didn't want her to be. Others converged towards him until lights flashed in their faces.

"This is the police! Cease!"

His breathing hitched as he soon raced over to Sakura and grabbed her. "Sakura, it's okay now! Stop enough!"

He looked at Sai to see he was barely breathing. Sasuke continued to hold onto Sakura's form that was now shaking with fear. Sai definitely deserved more than she just busted him with but right now – he couldn't risk an all out gang war.

"Sasuke, what I have done," Sakura tightly gripped his shirt before burying her tear-stained face into his chest.

She looked at Sai and shook her head as she accepted Sasuke's confront.

….Sai…

"Bitch," Sai did his best to shake away the pain as he looked to Sakura to see she was crying into Uchiha's arms.

He moved his arms as he touch his face, he could feel blood rushing out of a few wounds, which Sakura gave him. He smirked in pain as he looked to the right side, his eyes were blurred but what was close to him was plain to see.

A gun! He reached for it swiftly as he pointed it at Sakura. He trembled holding the gun up as he pulled the trigger hard, they all heard a loud shot.

…Sasuke…

Bang!

He looked at Sai to see he was pointing a gun at Sakura, soon he felt blood rushing onto his arm and chest, he looked down to see Sakura clutching the side of her head. He could see blood pouring out, his heart froze as he laid her down and took Sakura's hand off to see the damage. That was a large hole, blood continued to pour out. Sasuke ripped his shirt off and slowly placed it onto the wound. Everything began spinning around and flying fast as the people blasted in with handcuffs and automatics, taking down the remaining members of the Kanpeki.

Sasuke looked to see Sasori walking into the building. He smirked as he nodded his head at him. Sasori is within Akatsuki and that he is also within the police force part time. Everyone gave Sasori there story as Sakura was loaded into the ambulance, while Sasuke went with her.

Sasuke looked at Sakura as the paramedics applied pressure to her head wound as the other one gave Sakura a pump to help breathe and connected her to the machines. Sasuke looked at her and shook his head; if he was faster then she wouldn't be shot. The paramedics also made notes with all her wounds that he did not fully noticed until now.

The vicious images of her wounds flashed in his mind as his blood boiled at the sight of it. Sasuke clenched his hands until they had become fists and his knuckles became pale white. Sai - Sasuke hissed vengefully as his nails cut through the flesh in his palm. Realizing how late he was going to end up returning home, he had called his parents that Sakura was going to the hospital. Hearing the beeping sounds of the heart tracker, Sasuke placed his head into his hands and silently cried.

A/N- Oh no what happens next. Until next time bye


	25. Coma

Behind Her Smiles

**A/N- Here is the second last chapter to this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story I enjoyed typing it up and creating it as well. Thanks to my beta reader named Scarette Shizuru for beta reading this story so far. Thanks again.**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Coma

Sasuke looked at Sakura's still form, he sighed loudly as his eyes started to close softly. It has been a week since; Sakura fell into coma, from the gun shot to her head. Sasuke glanced at the sleeping pink haired female as she lay against the white pillow. Sasuke snorted at the smell of the antibiotics permeating the room and the sounds of the life-support systems did nothing to soothe his worry. Beepings and the jagged lines of the cardiogram at least reassured him that she was still alive but he couldn't help but growl at the image of Sai taking one last shot to her head.

"Tch, he managed to get the last laugh," Sasuke scowled as he slammed his hand against the window pane. "That son of a bitch...!"

While the in ambulance, Sakura's heart had stopped for a few moments and Sasuke never had panicked in his whole life. Sure he had bullets firing at him and he had people wanting to rearrange his face but none of them sent him into a panic as bad as Sakura completely slipping through his fingers without even knowing. He only started noticing when her grip began to loosen in his hand. Fortunately the paramedics were able to save her but since then, she was in coma and the doctor's had no idea where she would wake up.

It has also turned out that she was also now pregnant and it was too early for them to take blood tests. His heart hoped that the child was his and not Sai's. That night he had with her flashed in his mind as he remembered how kissed every part of her body and remembered the heat burning between them. He shook his head with a bitter smile; Sakura had to come back! She didn't seem the type to easily trip over some bullet shot even if it was fatal. His parents had taken it upon themselves to tell the twins if anything happened to their mother. Ryuu and Taytai definitely freaked out when they heard that their mother was in the hospital but Sasuke had managed to calm them down by saying she just needed some therapy after a few slight falls.

Sasuke never knew he could do it so well – lying through his teeth.

Sasori made sure that Sakura wasn't getting into trouble with the law and considering the weight of the Kanpeki's crimes, Sasuke felt that retribution had been served. He clenched his hands into fists as he glanced at the sleeping Sakura before remembering what had happened to the Kanpeki. Everything had all been a blur and that was a plan that they had adlibbed due to lack of knowing the Kanpeki's true number in membership. He also knew that the trail was set after Sakura wakes up or so. While Sai and the others that were injury badly were also at the hospital, security tightened and Sasuke didn't know whether or not the policemen could stop him from rearranging Sai's face and making sure he was never born.

"Stupid bastard," Sasuke darkened his gaze at the door; if glaring were a superpower, the door would have melted and withered away into nothing but dust.

Sasuke got up as he left the room to get something to eat. He could almost hear Sakura snapping at him within his mind to get food. He also knew that the twins were being coming were staying with Temari's house with her brothers as the police seen that they stayed at her house before. Sakura's house was just about done with the repairs and the new outside. He made sure that they had everything within that house. Thankfully, his gangmates had given him food as well as noted by Naruto – "hospital food can kill a person's tastebuds". Sasuke slightly laughed; Naruto did have his moments to make him feel better but nothing to soothe his worries.

Sasuke finished his lunch as he got back up and walked back towards Sakura's room. Weeks passed as Sasuke was never far from Sakura. He even made sure that the Kanpeki stayed in jail until the time was right when Sakura woken up from her coma.

He smiled at her still form, as his hand went over her face cupping her cheek. "Sakura…"

Seeing the night slowly fall upon him, he walked towards the door before taking one last look at Sakura and headed home to get some sleep.

…Month Later….

Sasuke looked at Sakura's form as he saw her breathing in and out with any type of air mask. There was a few times, the doctors had to raced and saved her as he was forced outside of the room by the nurses to be only let back in after they had saved her.

Sasuke stood up and left the room again as he seen Samiko's and the rest walking towards him. He smiled as he looked at the door.

"Sasuke… still nothing?" Samiko's questioned as she got up to him.

"No," He shook his head.

Her eyes saddened at this and walked into the room with Natari, leaving the rest outside.

Hours later, Sasuke's friends left the hospital as he stayed with Sakura. This went on as it came towards the third month as Sakura's stomach starting showing just a bit, Sasuke wanted to know if the baby was his or Sai's even though he would love the baby if it wasn't his. He had also beside when Sakura woke up; he would fully adopt the twins and marry Sakura. Every day, that hope that she would awake up was slowly falling into an endless abyss. The twins were going into their first year of school and weren't happy about it especially when their mom wasn't there to see them off. Taytai kicked up a huge fuss and Sasuke still remembered her kicking him in the stomach; boy, did she kick as hard as her mother that was for sure!

Sasuke told them that he would always be picking them up after school as Auntie Temari and Uncle's needed to get back to their studying for finals. His finals were done the week before. He asked if he could take them early.

….Four Months Later…..

Eyeballs moved as if they were trying to open up, slowly green eyes showed as she looked around the ceiling. The person groaned as they gently got up and looked more around the room, she saw nothing but a few items. The white walls surrounded her as her body began to shiver slightly from the new surroundings. Sunbeams peeked through the windows as she found herself more wildly confused where in the world she was.

"Sakura!"

She swivelled her head around to see a raven hair boy walking up to her. Fear strike her fast as she shivered in fear, she remembered his looks and hair.

"Sai, please..." she whimpered she saw him stopping in front of something." My…"

He pressed the button, slowly she saw more people with white jackets on. She saw seen them asking the male to wait outside. She looked carefully at his appearance instead of the usual slick hair framing a pale face. She found a jagged mess of black hair and his skin had a more pinkish tint to it. His eyes looked more forlorn and happy; not the same that Sai had flashed at her many times. She shivered at the thought of thinking about Sai. But something inside her started telling her that there was more to the black haired male she saw than what she knew.

"Miss Haruno…"

After an hour, she saw the black hair male walking back in and sitting down. She was told that she was in coma for seven months. A frown marred her features as her questions remained unanswered. They only said ask the male when he came in. Her mouth nailed itself shut as nothing emerged from her throat at the mere sight of him; he looked so much like Sai. She didn't want to say the wrong thing or questioned. She looked around to see the window was opened letting in a soft breeze, the she noticed that she wasn't in Los Angeles anymore.

She turned back to him to see he was looking at her with a sad expression. After taking a breath, she opened her mouth," Where am I?"

"Konoha General Hospital," Sasuke slowly walked over to the bed, sitting next to her. "Please listen."

Sakura could do nothing save nodding her head wordlessly.

Seeing her completely clueless, Sasuke gently held her hands while looking at her solemnly. "Sakura what do you remember?"

Sakura pondered quietly before lowering her head. "I remember Sai kidnapping me on my way home, driving and then the room."

He blinked several times. "You don't remember Samiko or Natari?"

"No, I do remember them. They were kidnapped before me and then ….Tagami came after me and that is all I can remember."

Sasuke sighed and he knew that he had his work cut out of him, telling Sakura the story after and even about her parent's death. He started that story simple, as he told her many events after the last item she could remember. He watched her carefully as he told her everything he knew. Which was a lot; he stopped the story after she moved here. The words came out smoothly but each word ripped itself from his throat as tears started forming in her eyes at every word. He could feel the grip in his hands tightening when he found Sakura shivering and shuddering violently.

Her eyes had tears coming down fast, as she shook her head. "No!"

Sasuke stood up and walked softly towards her, he gently took her into a hug that she didn't struggle against him but accepted his comfort. Sasuke smiled at this as he let go of her. He went back to sit down as he turned to see her confused face.

"I only wanted to comfort you," Sasuke smiled lightly as Sakura stared at him for a moment.

"So, who are you," Sakura tilted her head to the side as Sasuke finally continued the story.

He started to tell the story, only leaving out that he and she had sex and that she was pregnant too. She didn't even notice that her stomach was big and hard. Sakura looked at him and couldn't believe the story he told her, but the story would made sense to her mind. She lay back down as she noticed that male walked out of the room.

As soon as Sasuke walked out, the doctors entered with a kind smile. "Miss Haruno this exam will see where you are with your mind. The concussion to your head was quite severe and we do not know for sure how long it will last. The test will at least show that despite your amnesia, some things should still have been retained."

"W-Will it hurt," Sakura shivered as she remembered the fear overwhelming her a few moments ago.

"No, it will simply check what you can remember so far," the doctor smiled kindly, extending his hand to her. "Shall we begin?"

After an hour of testing, Sakura was brought back in her room. The pink haired female blinked several times as she remembered the multiple colours that flashed before her and how they started rolling out she didn't know really. Inhaling deeply, she managed to wobble back to the room with the help of the nurses. The doctor skimmed through the results as a worried expression appeared in her eyes.

"Am I okay," Sakura swallowed hard, preparing for the worst.

The doctor exhaled in relief before smiling at her. "So far, many things are intact but your motor skills might need some reworking. You will need to go through some physiotherapy before your baby is born."

Sakura looked at him and widen her eyes. "Baby?"

The doctor looked at her and nodded his head." Hai, your baby."

Sakura finally looked at her stomach as she noticed it was big and hard. She placed her hand on it a smiled when she felt a kick, surprised as she looked up at the doctor. "I didn't even know."

"We thought that Mr. Uchiha would have told you," he glanced at the door where the young male had exited.

Sakura retold the story and the doctor looked at her. "Why do you think he didn't tell me?"

"Well, I think that he wanted you to remember it on your own," he smiled before he walked out of the room, leaving Sakura to think. "There are some things best remembered as time passes."

Why didn't he say anything? Was he regretting it? Or was he trying to lessen the pain of the story? Was my baby his or Sai's? Sakura swallowed hard at the thought of it belonging to Sai. He had already caused so much damage and he just had to have the last laugh. Not that it was the baby's fault but based on Sasuke's story – she severely began to hope it was anybody's but of that of the Kanpeki or Sai in particular.

"I hope its Sasuke's… but he also said I had twins named Ryuu and Taytai," Sakura rubbed her belly again as a slight kick responded to her touch, smiling.

With more thoughts coming into her head, Sakura found it hard to sleep that night. Dreams flashed in her mind of her former memories and surprised Sasuke more when she learned the gang's names even as he didn't given much elaboration. She could see the smile on his face and her heart soared at the sight of him. She started to wonder why exactly he meant so much to her but she definitely began to try figuring things out on her own. At some point, Sakura had been frustrated with herself as her hand simply refused to write the way she wanted and nearly jabbed Neji with a pen when he was trying to help her but apologized to the boy soon after. Her progress in reading had quickened considerably thanks to Temari but the other things had to be relearned. Slowly day by day, Sakura was taught something new. Each area that she had to relearn was in deep progress.

Sasuke had also stopped by many times as he was needed back to college. She re-met her old friends and relearned each of their stories. However no one was bringing up the subject she wanted; where were her twins? They kept on telling her that they were fine but sad. While she stayed in her hospital room, Natari had begun peeling an orange and slicing it into bite sizes as Sakura finally decided to ask. If anyone were to answer, Natari would probably be the most truthful one.

"Natari…where are the twins? Why hasn't anyone brought them here to visit?"

Natari, clearly surprised, averted her eyes away from Sakura. "The doctor had order no one to bring them as you don't really remember and the twins would be hurt."

Sakura hissed at this but then went on with it, there were things that she didn't remember or recall. She knew it was the best for groups, the twins and her. Slowly later that day, the doctor came in with some female officer and lawyer.

"Miss Haruno, this officer and lawyer would like you to try to answer some questions."

Sakura looked at the officer to see she was around her late thirty's with a black and blue pants and shirt. Her badge and gun and many other items were on her uniform.

"Okay, Miss Haruno," the female officer pulled over a chair, leaning against the back rest casually. "I'm going to ask you some questions."

Sakura nodded her head at the officer. Thus the questions began as she told her what happened as she remembers bits of it. Even the lawyer wrote down every detail that she could remember.

After some questions, the female officer had left the room leaving the lawyer with Sakura. While she was answering the questions that the lawyer had questioned about, Sakura seemed fine with it. Some moments had caused her to suddenly remember things but they weren't too bad. The images blurred before her but it wasn't to the point of sheer agony. However after each question, there was one that threw Sakura off guard as the officer brought out a picture.

"Miss Haruno, if it is alright – I'd like to know: what does this symbol mean?"

As the picture flashed before her eyes, Sakura found her whole world swirling around her as her mind exploded as if something had begun to stab her head. Sakura gripped her head tightly as she screamed in pain; flashes went through her mind. Each one of them was a memory and as she saw the picture, she recognized it as the mark of being Sai's breeder, mate and wife. Sakura saw the lawyer widening her eyes as she opened the door to and yelled of help.

Within minutes the pain stopped and Sakura looked at the doctor's that came into her room. The doctor asked what the lawyer had asked and she told him.

Sakura remembered everything as she held onto her stomach in pain as the contractions started to spread out. "Well prepare the labour room."

Sakura remember the first time, she went through this and hissed in pain. "Doctor…. My baby, who is the father?"

**A/N- I leaving it right here, until next time. Bye**


	26. Birth, Trial and Peace

**Behind Her Smiles**

**A/N- Finally the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did typing it up. Thanks for the support and reviews. Thanks to my beta reader named Scarlette Shizuru for beta reading this story for me. Thanks.**

**Chapter Twenty-six: Birth, Trial and Peace **

Sakura looked at the doctor closely as she walked towards her station as he pulled out her notes and flip in them. She stood up and walked back to Sakura who was waiting impatiently to hear her words.

Her eyes skip through the wording on her page as she checking out her note, within minutes she heard Sakura groan in pain. "Sorry… I seem to not find it... oh there it is. The father is Sasuke Uchiha."

She could see relief flooding into her eyes. She turned and ordered the nurse to get a wheelchair and the other items ready.

Sakura cried out, she was happy about it. She was very glad that her baby wasn't Sai's but Sasuke's. She seen a nurse quickly walking into her room with a wheelchair, slowly she was helped into the chair and wheeled out of her room. While her hand was on her stomach smoothing it from the pain, she whimpered in discomfort. She glanced up to see Natari coming her way quickly with an expression of shock and also somewhat excitement.

Sakura could only wince as the pain intensified and sent her whole world reeling back and forth and everything just had to agonize now.

"Natari! Get Sasuke now!"

Not wanting to argue with a pregnant lady especially in labour, Natari nodded her head as she headed towards the doors. Sakura was pushed into a different wing and location as well as a new floor. She was pushed into a new room as she hugged herself from the pain. She moaned when she was helped up and was placed into a new white nightgown because of her old one was wet with fluids.

Slowly she heard voices coming outside, soon the door opened to see Sasuke. Natari has kicked the door opened and shoved Sasuke inside before she; herself stayed outside. The ebony haired male nearly stumbled over only to crash into the bed, causing Sakura to giggled at him for second before she held out her hand.

Sasuke shook his head as she heard Sakura giggling when he found Sakura's hand right in front of his face.

"Sasuke,"-tears began to pour out of her eyes." I remember everything."

She almost laughed at his face as he broke out into a smile. Then he noticed she was already in labour. He walked over to her and held onto her hand. His heart threatened to jump out of his chest as he tried to keep himself calm. The anxiety, everything - damn, Sasuke inwardly cursed himself. I'm not ready to take an emotional beating like this...! No, I can do this...! Sakura's going to be fine...!

"Sasuke… the baby is yours," Sakura smirked at his shock look on his face.

Sasuke slack jawed slightly and Sakura would have laughed but she was once again in pain from a contraction.

She breathed in and out as she held onto Sasuke's hand tightly. She could feel her whole body focusing all its strength to the lower end of her body as she could feel the baby moving inside her. Three hours went by as the intervals became shorter and shorter each time and with that, the pain shot through her body before she was fully ready to push.

"Miss Haruno, you may push now," the doctor smiled with a nod.

Sakura started to push as she held tighter onto Sasuke's hand. Although Sasuke wondered whether or not she had broken or shattered his entire hand by simply gripping it, the black haired male focused on trying to draw Sakura's attention away from the pain. She whimpered slightly as Sasuke smiled and looked straight into her eyes.

"Everything's going to be fine," Sasuke gently brushed her hair, nuzzling her nose. "You're doing great."

"To think I thought I was done with things like these," Sakura snorted at him in annoyance as another bolt of pain shot through her body, causing her to yelp in pain. "Is your hand...?"

"I think it's still useable," Sasuke winced at the crushing pain in his hand; his hand right now only felt 1/4 the agony she could be going through. "Don't mind me, just keep going."

Slowly stopping and starting, it become hours later, Sakura when she heard the newborn baby screaming.

"Congratulations, Miss Haruno, Mr. Uchiha you have a baby girl," the doctor smiled kindly to them as she placed the baby into Sasuke's arms as she walked over to Sakura's legs again.

Sasuke looked at his daughter and smiled. She was so tiny within his large arms. She wailed louder than ever Sakura watched Sasuke stare in surprise, shock and many other emotions. He glanced at Sakura as she looked at him. He walked over and gave her, their little girl to her.

"What do you want to name her?" Sasuke sat beside the tired pinkette, gently brushing the hair on the newborn's head.

"I always loved the name Mayai that if I had a second daughter," Sakura smiled as she placed her finger near the baby's chin, tickling the baby slightly.

"Perfect. Mayai," Sasuke kissed Sakura's temple as he smiled at his own daughter. "Mayai, welcome to the family..."

A day later, the twins came into the hospital with flowers and huge smiles on their faces as they were brought by Sasuke's parents and his older brother. Itachi had this "I-knew-this-was-going-to-happen" expression on his face as he nudged his younger brother, much to the younger one's chagrin. Itachi chuckled before ruffling Sasuke's hair as the other sibling stuck his tongue immaturely at him.

"Yeah sure, real mature, Sasuke," Itachi chuckled in amusement.

"Shut up," Sasuke snorted as he turned his attention back to his new family until he noticed blurs suddenly running past him.

"Mom!"

Taytai and Ryuu slammed the doors opened before running towards their mother. Sakura opened her arms as they raced into them, crying joyfully. She tightened her grip around them as Ryuu and Taytai snuggled against their mother's breast while happily smiling and grinning. Sasuke smiled at this as the rest left the room. Sakura told them in minor detail what happened as they knew about her getting kidnapped by Sai. Itachi began talking to his mom and dad about it, hoping to push through with the trial. She then introduced them to their younger sister, Mayai.

"Mom, does that mean… he's the daddy?" Ryuu looked at his sister before pointing to Sasuke who had a shocked look on his face.

Sakura laughed loudly as she gestured towards Sasuke. "Ask."

Ryuu turned to face Sasuke, tilting his head. "Are you going to be my dad?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura and smiled. "Only if you want me to."

Taytai grinned before glancing at Ryuu who was thinking. "Well, only if you treat mommy good."

Sasuke smiled at the little boy. "With all my heart."

"Dad," Ryuu jumped and hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and hugged him back as he looked at Taytai as she smiled and walked over." Can I call you daddy?"

Sasuke felt his heart bursting with happiness. "Of course."

Taytai hugged him as Ryuu went over to his new little sister. He held his hand to her face as he smiled. "I will protect you."

…Two Months Later…

Sakura lay down in her bed as she just finished feeding Mayai. She looked around and smiled the house she brought was finished months ago and she loved it. She founded out that the twins and Sasuke were living here together when she was still in a coma.

"Sakura," Sakura looked up to see Sasuke looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Thanks," Sakura kissed the tip of Sasuke's nose as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Are you ready to hear the verdict," Sasuke handed her the coat before they were leaving. "Although, I think I already know what it is..."

After Sakura gave birth, the trial with Sai and the others were starting. So far this was the last date and it was also the verdict day. Sakura was getting very nervous about this day.

Sakura was getting a new babysitter to look after the children as Samiko parents were at the verdict as well as their friends. She would have asked Itachi but he was busy at work and even their parents were not even in the country.

So a new babysitter it was.

Sakura let go of Sasuke as she walked down the stairs and looked into each room as the closest one was Mayai's room. They painted it yellow and green; Kankuro and their friends painted it for them. Next was Taytai's room that was pink and fairies were all around the walls. Taytai had the traditional white bed with pink bed covers with a white dressing table that had all her other knick knacks and accessories. Then a bathroom that was painted brown next to it was a Ryuu's room that was red with fire trucks.

They went down the more stairs; she came to see the twins were playing outside with Gaara looking over them. Soon she heard the door bell ringing as she walked over to it and opened the door to see Samiko's and Natari children with their parents and grandparents behind them. She also noticed the new babysitter as she had an interview with her two days ago.

"Miss Haruno." She greeted as she took off her shoes.

"KIDS!" Sakura looked up as the kids peeked over the railing at the second floor." This is Lulu. She will be looking after you until we come home. Behave for her and if she tells me anything bad you know what will happen to you."

After that the gang left the house and slowly got into each of their cars. Sakura felt nervous the whole way towards the building that was looming in the distance. She looked outside and sighed, hopefully her nightmare would come to an end today.

She could tell out of her eyes, Sasuke kept on looking at her as soon she felt his hand taking hers and gently needing it as if he was trying to smooth her. She shook her head, as much as she wanted to be smoothed by him, she knew until she heard the verdict on this, she was going to be an anxious wreck.

Slowly Sasuke parked and Sakura got out, she could see her friends parking near them. She took Sasuke's hand and walked forward toward the doors. As everyone piled in the court room, Sakura swallowed hard at the sight of Sai who barely looked intimidated or scared for being charged with rape and other charges. The pinkette could feel her feet cement to the ground until she felt something warm touch her hand and found Sasuke standing right next to her.

"Don't worry," Sasuke smiled lightly at her, looking at the trial room slowly fill up. "We'll be fine. We have enough evidence and we're going to make sure we win. People like them don't deserve any mercy."

Sakura couldn't help but want to cry. She never thought something like this could come out of her bad luck after Sai had raped her. Natari and Samiko also stood as witnesses to testify and she had to as well, for the sake of Ryuu and Taytai. Even if he was the father or the two kids, she wouldn't even let him near by a 60 foot pole. Heck, she wouldn't even let him within their eyesight or breathing space. The guards had handcuffed Sai and two of his members: Daiki and Kane. She frowned at the sight of them; they were the ones who had claimed Natari and Samiko.

This all had to end right now. Soon she looked up to see the judge walking into the room as everyone stood up and waited for his instructions.

"Everyone take your seats, the trial will now begin."

Everyone sat down as the lawyers recap on everything as they did a million times before. Thank god that Sakura didn't have to go up again and tell her story neither did Natari or Samiko or no one else. She could feel her palms becoming increasingly sweaty but Sasuke sat beside her with a smile, as if knowing how the trial would end. Sakura smiled wistfully as the trial continued to drag on. The jury soon began debating with one another. The whole process in itself became torturous until the judge slammed down the hammer.

"In the case of Sai, Kane and Daiki, I have had an opportunity to review the sentence report, I have listened to the sentencing arguments from both your attorney and the state's attorney, as well as the statements from the family of the victims and you have twice been given an opportunity to address this Court. Having been found guilty by a jury, it is now up to me to sentence you. Your sentence is death," the judge slammed his hammer against the wooden palette. "Take them away."

Sai slightly cringed as he glared at Sakura. However, the pinkette showed no signs of giving in as he was taken away along with Daiki and Kane. Sakura froze at the sentence it was too good to be true. Her nightmare was coming to an end; she was impressed by the judge actually sentencing them to death and not of life in jail. Even if that had happened, she knew that Sai would somehow find a way out and come back after her. This way was better for her.

Sakura looked at Sasuke as she smiled at him. Sasuke felt someone looking at him as he looked to the side to see Sakura smiling at him. He could tell it was a true smile and with that he gave her kiss.

…Nine months Later….

After the death of Sai, Kane and Daiki, life went back to normal. Well what was so normal as Sakura had found out that she was pregnant again and waited nine months after and finally once again had gave birth to a baby boy and they had named him; Toshi.

Sasuke had asked Sakura to marry him while they both had college to get through and all. Natari and Samiko had found their calling at college. Samiko was now taking law courses and Natari was now taking veterinary courses. While the rest of the gang was still taking their courses to get what dreams they wanted.

**The End**

**A/N- Finally finished this story. I made it in 2008 now its 2013. Almost five years! Thanks for all the readers and the reviews that I have for this story. Thanks to my first ever beta reader named InosBane for beta reading chapters 1 to 4 for me.**

**Thanks to my second beta reader named crescent-moon-demon for doing chapter 5 to 7, thanks to my third beta reader named Gaara's Secret Mistress for doing chapters 8 to 13 and finally thanks to my four and final beta reader Scarlette Shizuru for doing chapter 14 to 26 for me. Thanks again.**


End file.
